Found You
by FrostedStorm98
Summary: Stry 4- One drunken night results into a huge mistake. Karin gets pregnant with triplets and doesn't tell Toshiro. Ten years later, the kids are grown up and they decide to search for their father. Read on to see what happens I guess...
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

Karin woke up by the rays of sunlight hitting her eyes. She squinted a bit to get her vision back to normal, and when she did, she looked around, not really knowing where she was. Her eyes widened when she spotted a figure sleeping next to her that had white hair. _'... Toshiro?'_

Karin was about to wake him up and ask him why the hell he was sleeping next to her when she noticed they were both nude. She gasped and memories of last night flooded back to her head.

_Flashback-_

_It was Ichigos and Rukias wedding party and by this time, a lot of people were drunk._

_"C'mon Karin. Just one drink." The busty lieutenant of the tenth division said, trying to convince Karin to drink for the hundredth time._

_Karin gritted her teeth at the drunk lady. "Fine!" she snapped, snatching the alcoholic liquid and chugging it down her throat. Minutes passed and Karin found herself drinking drink after drink and eventually became really drunk. She spotted a white attractive haired boy staring at her from a distance and decided to walk over to him, well more like stumbled. Seeing that he was as drunk as she was, they both started making out with each other. A few minutes had passed and she soon found herself being lead away from the party and into a room.._

_End of Flashback_

_'Dam you Rangiku!'_ Karin silently cursed. She felt Toshiro wake up and she automatically got up, draping the sheets around her. She watched as he tiredly woke up and did the same thing she did when she woke up, which was look around. His gaze finally met with hers and a tint of confusion etched his face. His eyes widened when the same memories flooded back to his head.

"I- Uh..." Karin didn't finish her sentence and instead, picked up her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She did _not_ want to face him right now and hear those painful words that would eventually come out of his lips. _'He does not feel the same way about you Karin. He never will.'_ she kept telling herself.

Toshiro stayed in bed for a second or two till he too got up and started dressing. While he was dressing, he decided to tell Karin how he really felt about her and as if on cue, she came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Karin.. listen I-"

"We should forget this ever happened." she interrupted. She didn't want him to say those words first. She didn't want to be the one that broke into fits of tears in front oh him and she really didn't want to be the one that gets left behind. A Kurasaki has to much pride. _'Besides, I'm just the girl that he plays soccer with.'_

Karin thought she saw a frown appear on his face in the corner of her eye, but she couldn't really tell.

"Agreed." he coldly said. She slightly flinched at the change of tone in his voice and headed towards the door, now leaving him behind._ 'Guess it wasn't a frown.'_

**~9 months later~**

"Congratulations. You have triplets." The doctor said, handing Karin her babies. Karin smiled with relief and by this time, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu and her father had already entered the room.

"What are you going to name them?" Ishin asked as he helped carry one of the baby's.

Karin thought for a while and then smiled. "I'm going to call this one Raidon," she said, looking down at her grey eyed son, "and this one Yuki." now looking at her second son.

"And how bout' this little one?" Rukia asked, looking at the small child Ishin was carrying.

Karin thought for a while and then grinned. "Amaya." Everyone smiled at her decision and started talking amongst each other about the children's future.

"So are you going to tell Toshiro about them?" Ichigo asked, now becoming serious.

Karin also became serious and shook her head. "No. He can't find out about this."

Karin had thought about it for the last nine months and came to the conclusion that she didn't want to tell him. She knew he had an important job to do in the Soul Society and she didn't want to become a burden in his already difficult life. Plus, she doubt he even remembered her or the fact that they've slept together.

Ichigo nodded his head and didn't push it any further. Knowing that her brother respected her decision, Karin smiled.

"If you need any help, just call us and me or Ichigo will be right there at your serves." Rukia assured, wide grin etched on her face.

"Us too!" Yuzu added, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ok, I will. Thank you all so much." Karin said, almost bursting into tears. She was really grateful that she had a wonderful family that supported and understood her.

She looked down at her two sons and then at her daughter. _'Welcome to the world Raidon, Yuki, and Amaya Kurosaki...'_

_**A/N; Ok this is just the prologue. I wont be able to update soon so eh. Probably i will update like every 1 months because school is about to start and stuff so yeaa... hope you liked it please review, **  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"Lier! Just admit you stole it!"

"Fine... I stole it."

"Hah! So you admitted it!"

Karin and Amaya watched as the two ten year old boys argued at the kitchen table... about a stolen watermelon.

"Whatever makes you happy." The white haired boy said, sounding bored and uninterested.

"Why you-"

"If you want Raidon, you could have my watermelon. I'm not that hungry." Amaya said, breaking up the argument. Raidon looked at his younger sister and then at his brother.

"Thanks, but I don't feel so hungry anymore." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Karin watched as her three children made their same routine. _'Raidon and Yuki would end up in an argument, Amaya would then step in and settle things down. Just like Yuzu...'_ she thought, smile slightly appearing on her face.

Over the last ten years, Karin watched as her children evolved.

Raidon, the oldest, became the spitting image of his father. The only difference were the black streaks that went flowing along with his white hair and those fierce grey eyes he had obtained from his mother.

The middle child, Yuki, was slightly different. His white hair fell to his left side of his face, almost covering it while his right side of his face revealed his grey colored eyes. Karin knew why Yuki covered his left eye and slightly frowned at his reason he had once given her when she asked him. Many people, well only her family and others that knew about the triplets birth, said that Yuki took the features of both his mother and father combined. That small comment always made Karin smile with joy and relief.

On the other hand, there was Amaya. Amya had long black hair that fell to her back, light bangs falling across her forehead and the most beautiful turquoise eyes she ever seen, well besides from Toshiro's. She took the features of her mother but their personalities were a whole different story.

"Remember, when I leave, make sure all the doors are closed and windows are shut. If anything bad happens while I'm gone, or something that you need, you could call your aunt Yuzu and Rukia or your uncle Ichigo. Understood?" Karin said, getting up from her chair and placing the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yes mum." Amaya chirped.

The three kids understood that their mother had an important meeting far away and that she would be gone for about a week. Karin went up stairs to get ready while the children ran towards the living room to watch T.V.

"Man, what are we going to do for an entire week?" asked Raidon, running his hands through his hair.

"We could go train with uncle Ichigo and aunt Rukia." suggested Amaya, keeping her eyes on the T.V.

"Eh, I don't want to. We've trained with them for like five months already." Raidon said.

Actually, Raidon_ did _have an idea of what he wanted to do over the week. He has heard countless story's of his father from his aunt Rukia whenever they visited her and he really wanted to meet him. She says that he's one of the captain of the gotei 13 which means, in Raidons case, that he's really really powerful. He had asked Rukia why his father had never visited them, and all he got for an answer was a forced smile. He also tried asking his mother, but she would just ignore his question. He could tell Amaya was also eager to meet their father because she would also come along to listen to aunt Rukia story's.

Once, when they five years old, he remembered that their uncle Ichigo had shown them a picture of their father and Raidon would always remember the look of admiration that flowed through Yukis eyes. He remembered that whenever they visited their house, Yuki would always run up to the small frame that was placed on the wall and admire it non stop till they had to leave. But that was back when he was five years old...

Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsuguya, that was his fathers name...

"I'm going now." Karin said as she made her way down stairs. The three children looked over to their mother and ran up to her.

"Bye be careful." Amaya said giving her mother a hug. Karin smiled and gave a hug to her other two sons. When Karin left, the kids headed back to the living room. Raidon waited about 15 minutes to make sure his mother was completely gone and then sighed.

"You guys, I think it's time." He said.

Yuki, who was sitting on the window frame, slightly flinched, probably already knowing by what his older brother meant. Amaya though, confusingly looked up at Raidon.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He means, he wants to find Toshiro." Yuki said, now looking outside the window.

"You-you mean dad?" asked Amaya, hope developing in her voice.

"He's your father too Yuki. No need to call him by his first name. And yes Amaya. Like come on, think about it. Mom is gone for a week and this might be our only opportunity to try and find dad." Raidon said. Yuki stayed silent not once glancing over at him while Amaya just stared into a fitting daze.

Amaya had a huge grin on her face, thinking of the many possablitites she would greet him by. Suddenly, her grin fell into a frown. "Your right, but how will we find him? Aunt Rukia says Soul Society is huge, and besides, don't we need a Senkaimon to enter?"

Raidon stood there dumbstruck. He did _not _think that far ahead. Sensing his hesitation, Amaya's frown deepened. _'I knew it was to good to be true'_ she thought.

"Kisuke Urahara has one." Yuki flatly said, still facing outside. His siblings looked at him for a second, shocked that he actually helped them even though they knew he ha-.

"How do you know? Yoruichi had never mentioned it to us whenever we trained with her." Raidon asked. He didn't believe Yuki one bit. Reason one, he knew Yuki would never help them, well him and reason two, even though Urahara was a strong soul reaper, he doubt he had his own Senkaimon.

As if reading his mind, Yuki rolled his eyes. "First of all, Yoruichi never told us because we never asked her. Second, I can tell Amaya really wants to look for _dad_ and if she's going, then I just cant leave you in charge of her care. You can't even tell left from right."

By this point, Raidon had a tick mark on his temple. _'He has the nerve to-'_

"Plus, haven't you been listening to uncle Ichigo and aunt Rukias conversation? They always mention Kisuke Urahara and _his_ Senkaimon."

"Sorry, I'm just not the type of person that eavesdrop on other peoples conversation, you know?" Raidon mocked.

"Whatever." said Yuki.

"So now that we have everything figured out, were actually going to find dad?" asked Amaya, excitement in her voice. Yuki and Raidon looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Yup, now come on. Let's get ready." Raidon said, heading upstairs. Amaya nodded and Yuki followed. After about 15 minutes, they were ready and headed out.

Amaya was really excited. She had heard many story's of her father and the fact that the three of them were actually going to search for him was really unbelievable. She really hoped this wasn't a dream, and if it was, she didn't want to wake up. In the other hand, she was also a little scared to meet him. She wouldn't know what to say or what to do. Would he be mean? Would he ignore them? Would he believe them when they tell him that they are his kids? She hoped so...

They were about 1 block away from the shop till something interrupted Amayas thoughts.

"Hey you guys, don't you think aunt Rukia and aunt Yuzu will be worried that were not home? We really didn't tell them that we where leaving the house, so yea..." Amaya pointed out.

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks and crickets could be heard from a far distance. _'How could I forget about that?'_ he thought, mentally smacking himself.

On the other hand, Raidon was grinning. "Simple, if Urahara is close with aunt Rukia and uncle Ichigo, then we'll tell him to tell them._ Or_ we could just let them worry it off."

Yuki shrugged the whole situation off and started walking again. He'll somehow find a solution. He always does. "If you want to see Toshiro then you might as well hurry up." he shouted. The other two nodded and started walking behind him.

Uraharas shop was as empty as ever. Still, you had to give him credit for keeping it so clean and all.

"Hello? You there Urahara?" Raidin asked, looking around the small room for any sign of the blond man.

"Well hello there my little friends. What may I help you with?" The three looked over their shoulders to see the person they were searching for. Amaya smiled and Raidon smirked.

"Just the man we were looking for." Raidon said.

"Oh? Is that so. Well then, what is it that you need?" Urahara asked.

Raidon hesitated a bit not really sure how to put it into words.

"We need a Senkaimon to enter the Soul Society." said Yuki. What? They didn't have any time to waste.

"And may I ask the reason?" he asked, smiling behind the fan.

"We want to find dad!" Amaya blurted out. Everyone averted their eyes to her and you could actually feel the desperation in her voice.

"Does your mother know about this?" Urahara asked, becoming serious.

Raidon shook his head in refusal and looked down, feeling slightly guilty.

"She's out of town for a week." Yuki informed, looking slightly bored.

Uraharas eyes perked up at the little news and went back to his cheerful smile again. "Well then, I can't say no to my three favorite students now can I? Follow me." he ordered.

Amaya gasped and smiled at the fact that the man was actually going to help them. Raidon smirked while Yuki stood bore like always and followed. They headed down to the training area a.k.a basement and he lead them to a huge white squire like 'frame'.

"As you already know, this is called the Senkaimon. The gate that will lead you to the Soul Society." Urahara informed, pointing at the white object. Yuki examined the 'portal' and became slightly interested.

"I'm going to tell to how to successfully go through it but first, we have to change one thing." he said. The three of them looked up at him as he lifted up his cane and tapped the end of it to each of their foreheads. When he placed his cane back down, three body's laid on the ground while three others stood up wearing black kimonos and zanpakuto attached to their backs.

"Hey! Give us a warning next time!" shouted Raidon.

"You should be used to it by now." Yuki murmured. Raidon glared at him but then looked back at Urahara when he started speaking again.

"As you all know, Soul Society is a spirit world and for that reason, could transfer only souls. That's why I turned you into your shinigami form. The gate only tends to be open for four minutes so when I open it, you have to run as fast as you can. No turning back or else, when the time is up, you'll be stuck in the Precipice World forever; between soul society and here."

Yuki sucked in the information and nodded. All he had to do was run straight ahead right? Easy as pie.

"Ok then, now that you know the basics, I'll count to three and by the time I hit three, I want you to run as fast as you can. No looking back." Urahara said.

"Wait. Hold up a minute." said Yuki. "Can you do us another favor?"

"Sure go ahead. As long as it's not to big." Urahara said.

"If someone asks you where we are, just tell them the truth and that we don't want any of them to follow." he said.

Urahara smirked and nodded his head. "That's it?"

"Mhm." Yuki said, now facing the Senkaimon.

"One..." Urahara said, now starting the count down.

Amaya gulped _'I can do this!'_

"Two..."

_'No looking back...'_ Yuki warned.

"Three!"

_'Wow, were actually doing this huh?'_ Raidon thought as he ran into the glowing light along with his siblings.

_'Here we go..'_

_**Hmm i don't know if that is considered a cliff-hanger but oh well there was chapter 1 of Found You. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and Please review ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How Yuki looks like - http : static .zerochan .net /full /27/45/ 112277 .jpg and http: /m271 .photobucket .com/image/RYUUHEI %20TAWARAZAKA /Racius2008/ Ryuuhei_ Tawarazaka-1. ? src= www  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How Amaya looks like - http: moe .anime characters database .com/ images/ renge/ Reiri_ Anami_ thumb. jpg or this http: /static .zerochan .net/ full/ 31/ 44/ 187231 .jpg**_

_**Just take out the spaces x)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~This<strong>_** is **FrostNight98 **Saying thank you and good day to you :D**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

_Last time, on Found You-_

_"So now that we have everything figured out, were actually going to find dad?" asked Amaya._

_"Yup, now come on. Let's get ready." Raidon said._

_***** "One..." Urahara said, now starting the count down._

_Amaya gulped 'I can do this!'_

_"Two..."_

_'No looking back...' Yuki warned._

_"Three!"_

_'Wow, were actually doing this huh?' Raidon thought as he ran into the glowing light along with his siblings._

_'Here we go..'_

* * *

><p>"Why did you help them Urahara?" a black cat asked, its golden eyes staring at the blond shinigami.<p>

Urahara watched as the Senkaimon disappeared and then sighed. "They need a father in their life Yoruichi. Especially Yuki."

Said person chuckled at him, obviously amused. "Wait till Karin finds out about this."

The corner of his lips slightly twitched. 'It'll be worth it though.'

* * *

><p>"Ha! We made it out of there alive!" Raidon flared, fists pumped midair.<p>

Amaya and Yuki sweatdropped at their brothers 'enthusiasm' and walked ahead of him, not wanting to waste the little time they already had.

"Where are we?" Amaya asked, looking at their surroundings. Small shops were lined in a parallel form and there was a lot of people. The sun was up and already sending out heat, to Amayas dismay but Yukis pleasure.

Yuki shrugged, "I don't know. We might as well ask someon-"

"Excuse me old lady, but do you know where we are?" Yuki and Amaya looked over their shoulders to see Raidon talking to a lady that looked around her 70's.

The old lady's eyes widened at the sight of Raidon and almost dropped the bags that she had been holding. Yuki caught sight of this and was about to apologize for his brothers rude attitude but stopped when the lady smiled.

"What's you name young boy?" the lady asked.

"Me? Well um it's Raidon." he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the lady's gaze.

"Raidon huh? You know, you look a lot like one of my grandchild." she said, still eying him.

"Oh um thank you?" Raidon said.

"If you want, you and your friends can stop by in my house for some te-"

"Sorry for interrupting but can you tell us where we are? Were kind of in a hurry." Yuki asked, getting slightly irritated by the lady's useless conversation.

The old lady looked over to Yuki and Amaya and then at Raidon. "Sure, sorry about that. Your in the West Rukon District."

Yuki nodded and started leaving, Amaya on his tail while Raidon thanked the old lady and ran towards his siblings.

"You didn't have to be mean to the old lady Yuki." Raidon playfully joked, but could obviously hear anger included.

"We don't have time to chit chat with strangers. Old or not, we didn't come here to make friends." Yuki replied flatly.

Raidon shifted his playful attitude aside and became irritated. "Since when did you care so much about finding dad? All you ever did was sulk about him and the fact that he never came and visited us! Then you would say stuff like you don't care about him an that he's a disgrace to your life. So why do you care now!"

By that point, Yuki had already taken out his zanpakuto and pointed it straight to his brothers forehead. Raidons eyes slightly widened at his younger brothers action. _'I think I might have taken it too far...'_

"Just stop it already!" Amaya shouted, voice almost cracking. Yuki faced Amaya, and then back his older brother.

"You don't know _anything_ about me. You don't know what I've been through or what I've seen! You don't know how I feel or the reason of why I act that way. So who are you to talk?" Yuki said, gritting his teeth and trying to restrain himself from hurting his older brother. He slowly retreated his zanpakuto back into it's shaft, turned around, and started walking away.

Amaya frowned at the sight of seeing her brothers arguing again. _'Why can't they try and understand each other?'_

"That was crossing the line Raidon. You know you shouldn't have mention it, yet you did. Your the oldest one here so you might as well start acting like one." Amaya said.

"C'mon, we have to find dad." Raidon whispered, not looking into his younger sisters eye. Amaya nodded and they both started walking to the direction Yuki had gone, ignoring the many stares that were directed straight at them.

* * *

><p><em>'Older brother my ass! Who does he think he is lecturing someone who barely even talks to him!'<em> Yuki thought as he walked by some shops. His fists were tightly clenched in his pockets, trying so hard to not destroy anything that would irritate him the slightest bit. Yes, he knew he had a bad temper when he became angry but still, it wasn't like it was his fault.

_'Wheres a watermelon stand when you need one!'_ He thought, looking into each shop. He didn't know why, but watermelons always tended to calm him down no matter what situation he was in.

Finally, his eyes settled on a small wooden shop that gave out sliced pieces of the fruit he was looking for. He slightly felt himself drool and walked over the small stand. He ordered about six slices of watermelons then sat down to a near by table. He started munching on his first watermelon, ignoring the two reiatsus that were heading his way.

"With what money did you buy those with?" came in Amayas voice, now sitting across from Yuki and snatching a watermelon from his plate. Raidon came in from behind and sat beside Amaya, also taking a watermelon. Raidon and Amaya knew that Yuki had already let go of the anger he held before so they both acted as if nothing ever happened. As long as they didn't bring the subject up, they had nothing to worry about.

Yuki shrugged and got his second piece. "I brought money from home and thought it might work here. I guess it does."

Amaya sweat dropped and got her second piece. "So, where do you think dad is?"

"I dunno... In Seireitei?" Raidon said, who by now was slouching on the chair.

"He _is _a captain after all. Where else would he be?" Yuki nodded his head, agreeing with his brother. It _was_ the most obvious choice.

"Captain is that you? Ive been looking everywhere for you!" Yuki raised an eyebrow and looked over Raidons shoulder to see a busty lady running towards them. The lady grabbed Raidons shoulder and quickly turned him around, giving him a suffocating bear hug.

"Hey lady! What do you think your doing? Your killing him!" Amaya said, becoming worried of her brothers health. The lady looked over to the girl and then at Yuki.

"So captain you made new friends huh? How come I've never seen them in Seireitei? What division are they in?" The lady asked, still keeping a tight grip on Raidon.

Yuki, thinking she was a threat, took out his zanpakuto and pointed it straight at the lady's forehead **(He seems to really like doing that now ah days huh?)**. "Release him _now_! Plus, who in their right mind would call him a _captain_? What a fool you must be."

The lady looked at Yuki and then at his sword. "Captain, you know you have some over protective friends right?" she said, Raidon now starting to squirm in her tight grasp.

"G-get off of me!" Raidon barked, releasing himself from the death grip.

"But capt- hey captain, why did you highlight your hair black? And why is your eyes grey? Where is your haori? Did you get shorter?" The lady asked, constantly looking up and down at Raidon.

By this point, Raidon had a tick mark on his temple and Yuki had already retreated his zanpakuto.

"Who _are_ you lady? I've never seen you in my _life_ and I'm _not _a captain! Bug off." Raidon shouted.

The lady was taken back by the sudden shout but then quickly recovered from it. She gazed at the young boy again and then at the other kids. "Oh? So who are you? Cause' you look alot like my captain." she pointed out.

"Why do people compare me to someone that I don't know! I'm RAIDON KUROSAKI! Get that in your head lady! Come on Yuki and Amaya, let's go already." He said, heading out of the shop and leaving a stunned lady behind.

_'... Kurosaki?'_

* * *

><p>"Crazy lady... Who does she think she is? Killing kids with her over sized breast..." Raidon grumbled.<p>

As soon as Raidon had gotten outside, he decided to flash-step on rooftops to make it easier to get as far away from the 'crazy lady' as he refered her to. Behind him, were Yuki and Amaya, trying to keep up with his pace.

Raidon suddenly came to a halt, and was now looking below at the people. Yuki and Amaya soon followed his lead and also stopped.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, becoming secure of his surroundings. Raidon pointed a shaky finger at two people that were about one block across from them.

"Is that... dad?" Amaya asked, looking at the direction her older brother pointed at.

"He has the haori of the tenth division and he sure looks like him." Raidon said, remembering the fact that his father was the captain of the tenth division and also recalling the picture that Rukia had once shown them.

"Yea, but why is he in a place like this and who's that lady he's with? Do you think that's his... lover?" Amaya asked, voice cracking in midsentance. Raidon looked at the girl beside Toshiro and examined her. So far, all he knew was that the girl was slightly taller than the white haired prodigy and that her hair was pulled up into a bun, covered by a light blue cloth.

Yuki glared at Toshiro, but kept his face calm. _'He has the nerve to be with another woman...'_

"I dunno, should we follow them?" Raidon suggested.

"Why would we want to follow them? Can't we just confront him right now?" Amaya asked, already becoming eager.

"I don't think that'll be such a good idea. If that lady _is_ his lover, then I dont think we should get in between them, he just might end up hating us. We'll just follow them till Toshiro is alone _then_ confront him." Yuki explained. Amaya nodded in understandment and so did Raidon.

"Ok, let's go." Raidon commanded, taking the lead. The two 'couples' had already walked about two blocks ahead of them and the three now started catching up to them.

"Try to hide your reiatsu. We don't want him to figure us out while he's with that lady." Yuki commanded. Amaya and Raidon nodded, compressing their reiatsu as low as possible.

About an hour and a half has already passed since they started following the two people and they were tired and bored like hell. All the two ever did was wander around the district. Only at one point did they stop by an old looking house and stayed their for about half an hour till they started roaming around the streets again.

"This is so boring~~" Raidon said, getting frustrated. "When will they depar-"

"Hey look, their departing." Amaya pointed out.

Raidon looked over his shoulder to see his father hugging the lady. When they finished hugging, they faced a tall white wall with a giant beside it. Raidon watched as the giant lifted up the gate while the lady entered, leaving his father behind. When the gate closed, they saw Toshiro walking somewhere else and they started following him.

It took them about five minutes to catch up to him and when they did, they spotted him in a deserted area.

"You three can come out now! I know you've been following me so stop being a coward and show yourself!" Toshiro shouted.

**HA-HA Cliffhanger =D I think...  
>Sorry if I kept all of you waiting. 8th grade is such a pain and Ive only had two school days so far lol.<strong>

**Any ways, tell me what you guys think. Also, im kind of having writers block so can some of you guys help me on how to make the kids confront Toshiro that hes their father? **

**Thanks, this is **_FrostyNight98 _**saying goood bye  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time, on Found You-<strong>

_"Is that... dad?" Amaya asked, looking at the direction her older brother pointed at._

_"He has the haori of the tenth division and he sure looks like him." Raidon pointed out..._

_***** "You three can come out now! I know you've been following me so stop being a coward and show yourself!" Toshiro shouted._

* * *

><p>One second Toshiro was patiently waiting for his followers to show up and the next, found himself clashing his sword against another.<p>

Yuki couldn't stand it anymore. The minute he heard his fathers voice, all his anger and rage just flooded out._ 'How the hell did he know we were following him!'_ Outraged by that small fact, Yuki forced himself to push his zanpakuto against Toshiros, trying to make him fall back.

Toshiros eyes slightly widened. _'This is... This is just a _kid_!'_ He gritted his teeth and forcefully pushed Yuki away from him. Yuki swiftly landed on the ground and was now a good yard away from him.

"STOP THIS YUKI! We didn't come here to fight him!" Toshiros eyes averted behind Yuki and spotted a girl with long black hair and eyes that almost rivaled his. _'She looks... so familiar.'_ He thought, slightly awing at the small girl. Toshiro mentally shook his head and pushed the thought aside. His gaze turned back to his young opponent, readying himself for a next attack.

"SHUT UP! This man... this man caused so much pain to mom! He doesn't deserve to know who we are! For all we know he probably never loved mom!" By this point, Yuki was trembling with anger, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall any second. He didn't dare look at Amaya when he said this, afraid that Toshiro might have chosen that as a chance to escape.

"Don't you dare talk to Amaya that way Yuki!" an outraged Raidon shouted.

Toshiro fixed his eyes behind Yuki again to see a boy with white and black hair standing beside the girl known as Amaya. _'Those eyes...those fierce grey eyes.. Just who are these kids?'_

The fact that Toshiro was distracted, Yuki found this as a perfect opportunity to strike. He lifted his zanpakuto and swiftly flash stepped towards him, anger and determination filling his eyes._ 'I got you know..'_

"Captain!"

Raidon glanced over his shoulders and his eyes widened with shock. There, he saw the crazy lady that had attacked him earlier. _'Dads your captain?'_ He thought, watching as the lietanant took out her zanpakuto and flash-stepped straight towards Yuki.

_'I don't know who you are but no one hurts my Captain!'_ she thought, furry developing in her eyes.

Raidon gritted his teeth with frustration. _'Oh no you don't..'_

Time seemed to go slow for Toshiro as he came back to reality and saw that Yuki was now a good 10 feet away from him. _'He's to close and so fast. I don't have time to defend myself!'_

Just when he thought he was finished for good, a dark figure appeared in between him and his opponent. The sight of seeing his lieutenants sword slicing through someone's stomach also came into view and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. Then, realization hit him.

Yuki immediately stopped when Amaya appeared right in front of him, zanpakuto already grasped in her hand and already in her defense formation. "Stop Yuki.." she groweled.

"You... crazy lady. Wh-what's with you... and... killing.. inno-innocent kids these days..." Were Raidons last words before falling to the ground, red liquid oozing out of his gut.

Yukis eyes slightly widened with realization and hesitantly looked to his left. There, he saw the busty lady with her zanpakuto gripped tightly in her hands, blood dripping off of it and the body of his older brother laying on the ground motionless.

"Ku-Kurosaki?..." said Rangiku, now realizing who these kids were.

"RAIDDOOONNNN!..." shouted Amaya. In an instant, she was right beside Raidon, flipping him over so that he was now facing her. She cradled his body with her right arm while putting her left hand over his wound, which was now starting to glowing green. "Don't worry Raidon, everything going to be alright. Just... just don't die yet." She whimpered, trying to concentrate on healing his wound instead of the lack of color that Raidon was missing in his tanned face.

Feeling his whole body going numb, Yuki dropped to his knees and instantly let go of his zanpakuto. He wasn't able to move but he didn't care, all he could do was stare at the motionless figure that was being held by his sister who by now, was trying her best to keep Raidon alive . _'Its all my fault. I did this to him. He was trying to protect me.. and I just... I just...'_

"I'm-I'm sorry, I... I didnt know he was-" Rangiku stopped speaking when Amaya interrupted.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Amaya didn't know what was most shocking; the fact that she had just exploded with anger or the fact that the lady in front of her is the same lady from earlier. _'She called dad Captain...'_

Rangiku, who felt despicably guilty and wanting to help, hesitantly moved towards them.

"Don't come near him!" Amaya shouted again, hovering over Raidons body like a lion would do to his cub. "C'mon Yuki, lets go, we were wrong to ever come." Amaya said, gritting her teeth, not once taking her eyes off of Rangiku.

Yuki, who was still in the ground forced himself to nod. Picking Raidon up, both Amaya and Yuki disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Hey wai-"

"Dont. There's nothing to do Captain. They already left..."

Amaya ran and ran as fast as she could, trying to be as far away from her dads lieutenant.

_'I need to look for a place to stay so that I could completely heal Raidon before it's to late.'_ she thought, taking a quick glance at Raidon.

Finally, she halted in front of an old abandoned den and immediately entered inside without hesitation. Yuki followed not far behind and watched as Amaya lay Raidon down on the wooden floor and started doing her job of healing his wound.

He sat down at the farthest corner of the small room and just watched.

**Yuki POV-**

I just sat here, watching my young sister healing Raidons awful wound. I noticed that she was trying to hold back her tears and that her hands were covered with his blood. _His _blood. The blood that I caused to spill.

I was disgusted with myself, that, I admit. I, Yuki Kurosaki, the one thats always calm and stable, didn't hold on any of that! Flashbacks of my encounter with Toshiro came flooding to my head. Anger once again, came pouring into my heart. I clenched my fist but soon let it loose when the image of Raidon being hurt trying to protect me came into view.

I would understand if Amaya decided to hate me, I wouldn't blame her, yet I know I wouldn't accept it.

My vision landed back to Amaya. It looked as though she had just finished healing him and with a silent sigh, ripped the sleeves of her kimono and used it to wrap it around Raidons stomach, were his wound was at.

I stared at her as she stared at Raidon, his breathing now comming back to it's normal pace. You reckless fool, I didn't need your protection.

I watched as the tears that Amaya had been holding back finally poured. I slightly cringed at the small scene because I knew that I was the reason for those tears. Never in my life had I wanted to hurt my sister. Physically or mentally.

I hesitantly got up from my corner and headed towards the exit, no longer standing the guilt.

"I'm going... for a walk" I say. I waited for a couple of seconds to hear her response, but it never came. Either she ignored me, or she was too distracted. With a small sigh, I headed out of the small cabin and into the dark night.

**Toshiro POV-**

"What just happened Matsumoto?" I asked.

We were now in my office and I was at my desk while Rangiku was sitting on the couch.

I couldn't stop replaying the events that had just happened. 

_This man... this man caused so much pain to mom! He doesn't deserve to know who we are! For all we know he probably never loved mom!_

Who was this mom they were talking about? I had no idea. Obviously, 'this man' was referred to me. Then their was that 'He doesn't deserve to know who we are' part. I got out of my dazed thought when I heard Rangiku speak.

"A lot of things happened." she said. She started fidgeting a bit and with the looks of it, she knew something that I didn't.

"Spill it out Matsumoto. If it's about what just happened, tell me." I persisted.

She looked at me and then at her hands. Just like that, she jumped up from the couch with a huge grin on her face. "Well would you look at the time! I have to go do um Uh- stuff..." With that, she was out of my office in mere seconds.

Matsumoto... I growled.

**Normal POV-**

Toshiro rubbed his temples and looked up at his ceiling.

Flashes of Amayas appearance sparked in his mind. _'Why does she look so familiar?'_ he silently argued with himself. Another image appeared, this time, it was an image of Raidons grey colored eye._ 'Argh. Same goes with those eyes. They look so familiar. The furry and the overprotectiveness.'_ he sighed heavily and closed his eyes but the events from earlier still didn't escape his head.

_'Yuki, that was the kids name that had attacked me.'_ Toshiro chuckled a bit. _'Reminded me of myself when I attacked Aizen...'_ He stopped chuckling when Aizen started appearing in his head. He lightly shook his head and tried concentrating on the kids again.

_'White hair, just like mines, turquoise eyes just like mines as well. Black hair, I don't know whose, as well goes for those grey eyes. They looked around 10 or11 years old so...'_ He thought for a while and sighed with frustration when he got nothing.

"Toshiro~~" Toshiro opened his eyes to see a drunk Rangiku leaning on the door frame.

_'Tsk, drunk already?'_ he thought.

"Its Captain Hitsuguya to you. And what?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Wanna know a secret?" she slurred, now wobbling over to the couch.

"I don't have time for your childish games Matsumuto!" He spat, forgetting about all the troubles from earlier. Lifting a pen, he started doing the loads of paperwork that lay on his desk.

Rangiku slouched on the sofa and took out another bottle of sake. "Awww, why not?" she pouted.

Toshiro didn't pay any mind to Rangiku, already concentrating on his paper work.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you, no need to beg." she said. "But you have to pinky promise me that you won't tell my Captain." she whispered, load enough for only him to hear.

The mention of a secret being kept away from him made his head perk up and both ears were now listening. Rangiku started giggling and looked from side to side, checking if anybody would be eavesdropping.

"Well, you see, earlier this day, I met this cute little boy," hearing this, Toshiros face immediately fell and was about to start doing his paperwork but stopped when she started speaking again. "And guess what?" she started giggling more and again looked side to side. This time she whispered, "His name was Raidon Kurosaki, as in Kurosaki, Kurosaki." she started giggling again but it immediately stopped the second it had come. "But , I stabbed him. I stabbed a Kurosaki member..." with that, she started dozing and then drifted to sleep.

Toshiro couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_'RAIDDOOONNNN!...'_

Flashbacks of when Amaya had ran to her injured brother came to his head.

_'That boy was a Kurosaki?'_ He thought. Flashes of their appearance popped into his head and he furiously shook hid head. _'No Kurosakis that I've seen have white hair or turquoise eyes. These are probably different Kurosakis, yes, that's it, these are different Kurosakis. Theres Ichigo, with orange hair and golden eyes, and Yuzu, with brown hair and brown eyes then theres Karin with.. black hair and grey eyes...Wait, black hair and grey eyes? Were have I seen them.'_ Toshiro racked around his brain for what seemed like hours till he finally found his answer.

Toshiro furiously shook his head with disbelief. Images of what had happened ten tears ago came flooding back to his head. The appearances of Karin and Amaya came to his head and he couldn't help but realize the resemblance. _'No, that cant be. Karin would have told me. She wouldn't hide this. No, not from me. But..'_ His mind tried looking for different explanation but lead to nowhere.

The words that Yuki had said came flooding back.

_'This man... this man caused so much pain to mom! He doesn't deserve to know who we are! For all we know he probably never loved mom!'_

He placed his new found conclusions into the 'sentences' and to his horror, they actually clicked. Karin was the 'mom', Toshiro was 'this man' who caused pain to their mom a.k.a Karin and 'he doesn't deserve to know who we are' were their kids. When he clicked the last phrase, his heart ached with pain. 'For all we know he probably never loved mom!' or in his case, Karin.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Karin!" he growled, smashing his fists on the desk.

Realization hit him hard when Rangikus last words popped into his head.

_'But, I stabbed him. I stabbed a Kurosaki member...'_

"Raidons hurt," Even though he met Raidon, _his_ child for just a moment, he couldn't help but feel his newly found fatherly instincts kick in. He was out of his office in mere seconds and started heading towards the gate that lead to The west Rukon District.

* * *

><p><strong>There, thats it xD. Hope you like it. Please review. I want to give a huge thanks to Avatarfan444 for giving this idea and all of you for giving me ideas. I will still use most of them but thanks.<strong>

* * *

><p>~This is <strong>FrostyNight98<strong> saying goodbye and good day to you.**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Found You-<strong>_

_-"Raidons hurt," Even though he met Raidon, _his_ child for just a moment, he couldn't help but feel his newly found fatherly instincts kick in. He was out of his office in mere seconds and started heading towards the gate that lead to the west Rukon District._

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro POV-<strong>

Where the hell did they scurry off to?

Once again I tried sensing the trio's spiritual pressure and silently growled when it came to no veil.

Did they go back to the living world? I hoped not.

I swiftly glided from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to catch at least a small trail of their spiritual pressure.

In all truth, I didn't really know how to feel. Should I be mad, because Karin didn't tell me about them? Should I feel worried, because somewhere out there Raidon was hurt? Or should I feel happy because I, Hitsugaya Toshiro have three children with Kurosaki Karin?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a small trail of Raidons spiritual pressure. It was small and weak, but it will do. I immediately followed it and pushed myself to go faster.

**Normal POV-**

After Yuki had gotten out of the den, he decided to relax on the tall tree that was not too far from where Amaya was at.

He stared at the millions of stars above him and sighed with fascination. Just one sky but yet contained so many stars. As he was gazing across the stars, he couldn't help but stop at a particular one. The star was very dull lighted, small, and away from the others. Yuki stared at it, wondering why it was so lonely.

"Or did it choose to be alone..." he silently whispered. Yuki then noticed that he had his left hand over his left eye; the one that he chose to cover up with his hair. Slowly, he detached his hand from his face and slightly growled at the small action he had just displayed.

Looking back at the shabby den, Yuki couldn't help but feel the guilt flowing through his entire system again. _'I should probably check up on them.'_

Getting up from the bulky branch, he jumped and softly hit the ground.

Opening the delicate door, Yuki stepped in and without trying to wake up his sleeping siblings, headed to the farthest corner of the room. Slipping out his zanpakuto from his shoulders and laying it on the ground, he sat down and forced himself to fall asleep.

**Toshiro POV-**

It didn't take me long to find the small shabby den like I had expected. Swiftly opening the door, I furiously scanned the small room to find Raidons sleeping figure on the hard wooden floor, neatly bandaged up. A sigh of relief escaped my breath and I noticed that my once tensed shoulders had now loosened up.

He's ok...

I stared at the three children, _my_ three children and winced a bit when an aching feeling hit my chest. I shrugged it off and just stared. I don't know how long I stared for, but all I know is that my back was now leaning against the wall and that I had sat down.

I stared at Yuki's scrunched up figure in the corner of the room and slightly frowned. He looked... frustrated. Even in his sleep, his eyebrows were knitted with confusion and anger while his hands tightly grasped the handle of his zanpakuto.

Flashbacks of when Yuki had attacked me flooded back in my head and my frown deepened. What can I do to make you forgive me?

My eyes then landed on Raidon. His breathing seemed to be steady and his wound looked a lot better than when I had last seen it.

I let a small smile pass my lips when I noticed the ripped sleeve of Amaya's kimono. She probably must have healed Raidon. I carefully looked at her face and I couldn't help but resemble her with Karin. Again, my frown appeared.

Karin.

With her as my last thought, I let my eyelids drop to let sleep over take me.

**Normal POV-**

"Look, he's waking up, he's waking up!"

"Shut up Amaya. You're too loud. Even for a short person."

A loud crash rang in Toshiros ears making his eyes flutter wide open with alarm. His eyes then settled on an amusing scene. Raidon was laid flat on ground while Amaya had her left foot firmly pressed on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

"What did you say?" Amaya asked, putting more pressure on her left foot.

Raidon winced a bit and slightly growled. "You're lucky dad is here. If it weren't for him, I'll probably have obliterated you into pieces by now you _shorty_!" he said, emphasizing the word shorty.

A tick mark appeared on Amaya's temple and she started pounding her left foot onto Raidons chest even harder. "I'm not short, I'm not short!"

Somehow, the teasing reminded Toshiro of someone but quickly settled it aside when he saw that Amaya started to dramatically choke Raidon half to death. Getting up from his uncomfortable position, he cleared his throat to indicate that he was awake.

When Amaya didn't show any sign of stopping, Toshiro sighed and called out her name. "Amaya,"

"Can't you see I'm doing something dad?" she asked, not looking at Toshiro and still chocking Raidon.

"Amaya," Toshiro said again.

"Just wait dad. Wait, dad?" Amaya stopped chocking Raidon and looked up at Toshiro. She gasped and immediately let go of a now breathless Raidon.

"Dad?" she questioned again. Tears started forming in her eyes and her lips were now starting to tremble. She sniffed a bit and the next thing Toshiro knew was that he was being tackled by a crying Amaya. "It's really you isn't it?" she asked, still sobbing onto his chest.

Toshiros eyes softened as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Amaya.

Raidon, who was watching the whole seen let a smile pass his lips. Even though he so badly wanted to imitate what Amaya had just done, he couldn't. A Kurosaki has too much pride. Instead, he just watched and admired his father with great awe. _'It really is you isn't it dad?'_

Amaya detached herself from Toshiro and wiped away the remaining tears and snot.

"So you know who we are?" interrupted a voice from the doorway.

Toshiro, as well as Amaya and Raidon glanced towards the door to find Yuki standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Both Amaya's and Raidons eyes slightly widened.

Toshiro on the other hand, felt a wave of guilt hit his heart. "Yes." was his only response.

"And do you know who our mother is?" Yuki asked again.

Again, a wave of guilt hit him, not in his heart, but in his soul. "Kurosaki Karin." Toshiro managed to choke out.

Satisfied with Toshiros answer, Yuki simply nodded and turned around to leave. "I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." was all he said before completely vanishing from Toshiros sight.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Raidon decided to end it. "Psh, don't mind him. Yuki is Yuki, you know? Anyways, come on, let's go to Seireitei."

Amaya nodded and grabbed Toshiros arm. When he didn't move, Amaya gave him a questionable look. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes but- How long are the three of you staying here?" Toshiro asked. Amaya looked at her fingers and then started counting.

"Five days." Raidon jumped in.

"Wha-what! Five days? That long?" Toshiro asked. Raidon nodded like it was the simplest question.

"Don't you need to go home?" he asked.

Amaya, who frowned a bit, shook her head. "Mum is out of town for a week."

"Yes, and we need to be watched over. Who knows how many hollows would be out there to eat us up." Raidon informed, smirking all the while.

"Isn't Ichigo or Rukia there to watch over you three?" Toshiro asked, still not believing that his three children might be staying in seireitei, with him... and Rangiku.

"Gee dad, if you wanted us to leave so fast you could have just said so." Raidon said, with a hint of tease in his voice. Amaya, who started catching on in Raidons plan smirked.

"Yea and if Uncle Ichigo and aunt Rukia kept checking up on us, how would they have time for Kyo?" she included.

"Who's Kyo?" asked Toshiro.

"They're son." Raidon simply said, smirking at the way his plan was going.

Toshiros eyes slightly widened.

"Yup, and therefore, we have to stay with you. Now come on let's go!" Amaya said, this time, successfully dragging Toshiro out of the den.

"Wait, how about Yuki?" Toshiro asked.

Raidon, who was not too far behind, looked up at a nearby tree to see Yuki glancing down at them. Yuki nodded and Raidon grinned.

"He knows where we're going. He'll meet us by the gate." said Raidon.

Toshiro nodded and all three started flash-stepping toward the gate that would lead them into Seireitei.

**Yuki POV-**

I watched as they disappeared out of my sight and towards the gate.

Amaya's cheery smile crept into my head and I couldn't help but knit my brows with anger. The only reason I didnt lash out at Toshiro like I had planned was because Amaya was there.

The way she looked at me when I entered the room was still imprinted in my head. The horror, the pleading, all of that was prisoned in those god damm turquoise eyes of hers.

I sighed as i got up from the branch and started flash stepping towards the gate.

Im only doing this for you Amaya ...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV-<strong>

Toshiro, Raidon and Amaya finally arrived in front of the gate and like Raidon said, Yuki was right there already waiting for them.

"Open the gate Jidanbō. These three are with me." Toshiro ordered. The giant nodded and started to slowly lift up the huge white gate as commanded.

A memory popped in Amaya's head and she looked up at Toshiro. "Dad?" she asked.

Toshiro, who was still getting used to the fact of being called dad, took a while to respond. "Hm?" he finally answered.

"Who was that lady you were with earlier yesterday?" She asked

"Rangiku? She's my lieutenant-"

"She means the other girl you were with." Yuki said

"Who was she?" included Raidon.

Somehow, Toshiro felt cornered. It took him a while to realize that they were talking about Momo."Momo you mean? She's my childhood friend. Why do you ask?"

"So she's _only _your friend?" Amaya inquired.

Toshiro, who realized what was going on, let himself chuckle. "Yes, she's only my friend. Besides, she's like my sister."

All three children let their tensed shoulders relax (though Yuki would never admit it) and let a small sigh of relief escape their breath.

"Ok, whatever you say dad." Amaya said, still skeptical about his answer.

Finally, the gate had fully open and Amaya couldn't help but gasp at the pure beauty.

"It's, so beautiful and white!" she noted.

"Irony~~" Raidon scoffed.

Yuki snickered a bit while Amaya let the small joke slide as she proceeded to stare at the pure white buildings.

Even though Toshiro didn't know what the trios were talking about, he let a smile pass his lips at the way they communicated with each other. "Come on, let's go to my division." he said. The three nodded and started following him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Toshiro stepped foot in his office, he was met by a suffocating death hug.<p>

"Captain where were you last night? I was so worried about you!" Rangiku said, still having a good grip on him and not noticing the three guests.

"Look! She's killing dad with her oversized breast!" Raidon pointed out, looking horrified. Amaya snickered at his comment while Yuki rolled his eyes.

"G-Get off of me Rangiku!" Toshiro said, shoving his lieutenant aside.

"But Captain- Wait, is that the Kurosaki kid and his friends?" Rangiku asked, now noticing the three presences.

Amaya locked eyes with the lieutenant and slightly bowed in front of her. "I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Rangiku smiled a sad smile and also bowed. "No, it's me who should be sorry. I was the one who... stabbed your friend." She looked over at Raidon when she said this and was also about to bow down to him when he interrupted.

"No need for that formal stuff. I forgive you" he said, sheepishly smiling. "So dad, do you have any new cloths for me to wear? This dry blood is making me stink." Raidon added, looking at the dry red stain.

"Hm? Dad? Who are you calling dad..." Rangikus voice trailed off as she looked over at her now fidgeting captain. Her mind raced with excitement when she resembled both Raidon and her captain. "You have a kid captain! How come you never told me? Who's the mother? Do I know her?"

Rangiku kept rambling with questions till Toshiro started getting tired of it. "Be quiet Matsumoto! And I don't have a kid." At this statement, Rangukis face immediately fell with disappointment. "I have three." he whispered.

The busty lieutenant's face lightened up with pure shock. She looked over at the three children and then looked at her captain. "You mean... these three are you... Omg captain congratulations!" she pried. "But wait, if they are Kurosakis, then their mother must be a Kurosaki as well. Captain who's you wife-"

"Enough!" Toshiro suddenly snapped. Rangiku immediately shut her mouth and she couldn't help but notice the sudden change in temperature in the room. It dropped a few degrees and when she averted her eyes to Toshiro, she saw his eyes tightly shut along with his fists while his breathing seemed to be trying to get under control.

The room then started getting warmer but not by Toshiros doing but by Yukis. "I dislike the way it felt around Me." was his only response.

There was an awkward silence and again, Raidon decided to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So can I get the new cloths now?"

Toshiro, who had finally cooled down, opened his eyes and nodded. "Same goes to you Amaya." Amaya, who looked over at her ripped sleeves, nodded. Both she and Raidon started following Toshiro towards the back of his office, leaving Yuki and Rangiku alone.

"Yuki, that's your name right?" Rangiku asked.

Yuki nodded while Rangiku stared at him. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your reason for attacking my Captain- I mean your dad earlier yesterday?"

Yuki stiffened a bit and looked away, which was gone unnoticed by Rangiku. "Sorry, you don't have to answer-"

"My mother's name, my mother's name is Kurosaki Karin, if you were still wondering" was Yukis only response before leaving the office along with a shocked Rangiku behind.

_'Oh Captain...'_

* * *

><p>"Here, use this. Matsumoto made me save this because she wanted to remember how... short I used to be."<p>

At this, Raidon snickered a bit and started putting the shinigami outfit on. "Guess we know where Amaya gets that from."

Both Amaya and Toshiro glared at him with their turquoise eyes and Raidon couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Um dad, this is a bit too big for me." Amaya pointed out.

Toshiro stared at the cloths that hung dully from Amaya body and then at Raidon, which fitted him perfectly. "Here, just tie it with this." He said, handing her over two rubber bands.

Amaya took the rubber bands and started adjusting the cloths. When she was done, she got her zanpakuto and put it over her shoulders. "I'm done!" She told the two waiting males. They both nodded and all three started heading back to his office.

When they got there, they only saw Rangiku, who was now pacing back and forth and looked like she was in deep thought, which was kind of rare.

"Where's Yuki?" Toshiro asked, becoming slightly panicked. _'Gosh I lost one of my kids already?'_

Rangiku looked up at him and then immediately averted her eyes elsewhere. "He left." was all that came out.

"He left just like that? He didn't say anything?" Toshiro questioned. Rangiku simply nodded and Toshiro sighed frustrated.

"There's a sunset," Amaya noted, looking out at the door. Raidon also followed her gaze and his eyes softened.

"He's in the rooftop." stated Raidon.

Toshiro and Rangiku looked at him with confusion. "How do you know?" asked Toshiro.

"There's a sunset." Amaya repeated again.

"So?" asked Rangiku. Toshiros eyes softened when he understood what they were talking about. _'She still goes there.'_

"Every day, mum would take us to a hill and there would be a railing where we can sit. She would make us stay there till the sun had set and when it had finished setting, we would go back home, just to come back the next day." Amaya said who was still watching the setting sun.

"I once asked her why we kept going to the same spot and all she did was smile at me. I like coming to this spot because it has the best view of the sky. It brings back memories, was all she said. I guess that's why Yuki is up in the rooftop. He misses mom." Raidon said.

The sun had finished setting and Rangiku couldn't help but smile at her Captains soft expression.

Suddenly, a hell butterfly entered the room and Toshiro extended out his finger so that the small black insect could land on his index finger. After a short while, the butterfly detached itself from Toshiro's finger and left.

"Matsumoto, watch over my kids. I have to go to a Captains meeting." Rangiku giggled a bit when she heard her captain say _my _kids but nodded nonetheless. As Toshiro was about to leave, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down just in time to see Amaya hugging him.

"Bye dad. Be careful." Toshiro eyes slightly widened at the small girls affection and hesitantly patted her head.

"I will." With that, he left his office and flashed stepped towards the first division.

"Awww. That was so adorable Amaya!" squealed Rangiku, giving the child a bear hug.

_'And there she goes, killing kids with her oversized breasts.'_ Raidon thought.

* * *

><p>Toshiro, who had arrived earlier then intended, was now waiting for the rest of the Captains to show up.<p>

The image of Amaya giving him a hug before he left to the meeting popped in his head and he couldn't help but let a small faint smile cross his lips.

The main doors that lead inside the meeting opened to reveal Captains Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku talking to one another as always.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. I see you're earlier than usual." Joshiro noted.

Toshiro shrugged the last statement off and simply nodded. "I see you're doing fine." he said, noticing that the Captain of the 13th division did not look sick.

"Yes I am." With that, the other two Captains went to their respected spots and patiently waited for the other to arrive.

Both Captains Unahana and Kuchiki then entered not long after, along with the 2nd division's lieutenant, Soi-fon.

It was a shock to many people when they found out that the ex-captain of the 2nd division was now a lieutenant. This happened four years ago and seeing her in a Captains meeting without her Captain was normal. No one exactly knew who the new Captain of the 2nd division was except for Soi-fon herself and head Captain Yamamoto.

Every Captain had arrived including the new assigned ones which were Renji Abrai as the 9th divisions Captain and Kira Izaru as the 3rd Divisions Captain.

The Captain of the 5th division was the same as the 2nd division. The only difference was that the 5th divisions Captain had this going on for almost 7 years and that instead of the lieutenant always showing up for the meeting; it was their third seat, Hinomori Momo. Again, only head captain Yamamoto and third-seat hinomori knew who the captain and lieutenant were.

A loud bang ran in everyone's ears indicating that the meeting was ready to begin.

"I have brought you here to discuss some important matters" said Captain Yamamoto.

"Isn't it always?" commented Shunsui.

"Silence Shunsui! I did not order you to speak. This case involves two Captains of the gotei 13." Yamamoto said.

The room had silenced and with that, Yamamoto continued. "There has recently been a number of Shinigamis missing for the last 2 years. At first, it was thought to be Aizens henchmen seeking for revenge, but no, we were badly mistaken. There is a new group of criminals out there that are hunting for a particular power."

"And what is this power they are seeking for?" Byakuka asked.

"This power, this power they are seeking for is very difficult to obtain. Five Legendary Dragons. That is the title of this power. To obtain it, one must hunt for five dragon zanpakuto consisting with the elements of ice, fire, wind, lightning and the most important and rare one, darkness. When they are all perfectly collected, it would then transform into one deadly weapon." When Yamamoto finished his speech; he let the Captains along with the third seat and lieutenant talk amongst themselves.

"Earlier, you said that this crime involved one of the Captains. Who is this Captain you were referring to?" asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

In an instant, every one became silent, now wanting to know who the 'chosen' captain was. Everyone, except for one who already knew the answer.

"No, not one Kurotsuchi, two. There are two captains that are involved in this crime." Head Captain Yamamoto informed. More mumbles were heard and Toshiro couldn't help but wonder who this other Captain was.

"Captain Hitsuguya, I order you to come forward." The old man commanded.

As was told, Toshiro obeyed and everything went silent. "You, Hitsuguya, are part of this power along with the Captain of the-" Yamamoto wasn't able to finish his sentence because a loud ruckus was going on behind the doors that lead inside the meeting.

In an instant, the doors crashed open to reveal four panting shinigamis.

"Wait Raidon, you're not supposed to come in here!" Rangiku shouted.

"GAH! Stay away from me." Raidon shouted, who was a good yard ahead of Rangiku. Spotting Toshiro, Raidon immediately flash-stepped towards him.

"Run Raidon! Flee while you can!" Amaya roared not long after, along with Yuki by her side, who seemed kind of bored.

Raidon immediately hid behind Toshiro, not noticing the twelve set of eyes that were staring at him.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Hiysuguya?" Yamamoto demanded, stomping his cane on the wooden floor.

Toshiro was beyond loss of words. _'How am I supposed to explain this!'_ he thought. Just when Toshiro was about to say the most perfect lie, Raidon of course, had to ruin it.

"Dad, who are all these people?" he asked, looking at all the strange people that were staring at him and then at Toshiro.

_'DAD?'_ all the captains thought.

Toshiro mentally groaned. _'How am I supposed to explain this?'_

* * *

><p>Ta-DA! That's it for this chapter ^_^<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE!;<span>  
><strong>_If most of you want to know how Yuki, Raidon and Amaya look like, I advise you to check out my profile and click on the link. When there, go click on 'Gallery' and you'll know what to do from then on.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>`This is<em><strong> FrostyNight98<strong>_ saying good-bye and good day to you. xD


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Found You-<strong>

_*"Dad? Who are all these people?" he asked, looking at all the strange people and then at Toshiro._

_'DAD?' all the captains thought._

_Toshiro mentally groaned. 'How am I supposed to explain this?'_

* * *

><p>"Well Captain Hitsuguya?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked. "Care to clarify?"<p>

All eyes were on him except for Soi-fon who had her eyes fixed on the three children.

Keeping his straight and cold expression, Toshiro sighed and decided to tell the head Captain the truth. He would have found out sooner or later.

So without fear or hesitation, Toshiro responded. "These are my kids Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto slightly opened his eyes to look at Toshiro and the three kids.

The room immediately filled with murmurs and whispers. Even Byakuya had the guts to widen his eyes with shock.

"You three, state your names." demanded Yamamoto.

Amaya slightly jumped while Raidon raised a brow.

"And what if we don't want to-"

"Yuki Kurosaki." Yuki said, interrupting his brother from the stupid response he was about to give and bowing at the Head Captain all the while.

Some gasps were heard when they heard the last name Kurosaki.

"Amaya Kurosaki Hitsuguya." responded Amaya with the same respect Yuki had given.

Toshiro's heart swelled up with warmth hearing his daughter claiming herself as a Hitsugaya.

"Raidon Kurosaki Hitsuguya." said Raidon sheepishly smiling and giving a small wave to his 'audience'.

"A Kurosaki?" asked Byakuya, unimpressed by Raidons action.

"A Hitsuguya too." included Shunsui with amusement.

"Hm. A Hitsugaya and a Kurosaki? Combined with _that_ amount of spiritual pressure?" Asked Kurotsachi, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Toshiro immediately glared at him, already knowing fully well what the Captain of the 12th division was planning in his head.

"Captain Hitsugaya, state the name of the birth mother who gave life to these three children." Commanded Yamamoto.

The room once again fell silent, already wanting to know who the ice prince mated with and if she was really an actual Kurosaki.

He didn't know why, but somehow, Yuki found this slightly amusing. The way all the captains stared at Toshiro was beyond imaginable and also seeing him struggle with frustration as his brows knitted together.

Amaya, meanwhile, was staring directly at the third seat of the 5th division. _'Hinamori Momo.'_ Amaya thought, looking at the details of her covered bun._ 'So you were the one with my dad yesterday.'_

Toshiro furiously stared at the wooden floor as if waiting for it to respond for him. He still couldn't say her name without guilt. It just hurt too much. It was as if he was banned from saying her name.

"Well?" Yamamoto asked.

Toshiro slightly gulped and shut his eyes. His fists were tightly clenched and through gritted teeth, he responded. "Kurosaki Karin, younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki."

In an instant, the room filled with chatters.

"Kurosaki had siblings?"

"Hitsugaya had a relationship with Kurosakis younger sister?"

"They have kids?"

"I did not allow you to speak your thoughts!" Yamamoto interrupted, banging his cane on the hard wooden floor. "When were you going to inform us that you had a family Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I just found out not too long ago sir." responded Toshiro, eyes already open.

Yamamoto nodded and turned to Rangiku. "Take these children out of my sight. This meeting has yet to be over with. We shall discuss this later in privacy."

Rangiku nodded and bowed while taking the three children out of the room.

The room fell silent for a while and Toshiro couldn't help but wonder what each Captains were thinking.

_'Who should I fight first?'_ Kenpachi thought.

_'Experiment time!'_ sang Kurotsachi.

_'They better have discipline.'_ thought Byakuya.

"Before I end this meeting, the last thing I want to clarify is that the captains who are involved in the situation of the Five Legendary Dragons are Captain Hitsugaya and the Captain of the 2nd division. Soi-fon, you are report this to your Captain right away." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir." replied Soi-fon.

"This meeting is now over. Captain Hitsugaya, you are to stay here."

As ordered, Toshiro stayed while waiting for the rest of the captains to leave, along with the third seat and lieutenant.

At this moment, Toshiro didn't really care what his punishment was as long as Raidon, Yuki and Amaya weren't involved in it. That would be the last thing he'd want. Maybe he should make a run for it and escape to the human world? Toshiro mentally laughed at his own suggestion. Him, escape to the human world? What a big joke_ that_ would be. Karin, at her first chance in seeing him, would probably beat the pulp out of him.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, congratulations." the old wheezier finally said.

Toshiro got out of his thoughts, looked up at the Head, and narrowed his eyes. _'What are you up to old man?'_

As if reading his mind, Yamamoto let himself chuckle. "Hitsugaya, you must believe me when I say that I have no intensions of giving you any sort of punishment neither to your three little rascals. But if they ever interrupt the meeting without a good explanation, they_ will_ be punished. Also, you are to be very cautious when you are with your kids, they as well, might be in danger.

There are criminals out there that are seeking for your zanpakuto and with your kids out here, they won't hesitate to use them as bait, for they will know that they are your weakness."

"Thank you sir, and no need to worry, I will." Toshiro assured.

Yamamoto nodded. "You can go now, keep the three out of trouble."

As ordered, Toshiro left the room with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Matsumato! You better give me a perfect explanation!" Toshiro growled, entering his office.<p>

Matsumoto, who was sleeping on the couch, immediately jolted up and leaped to the farthest corner of the room. "Ca-Captain Hitsugaya" she stuttered. "How did everything go?"

"Don't try changing the subject!" He warned.

Rangiku sheepishly smiled and started recalling the events of what happened during the Captains meeting. "Well you see, after you left..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Awww. That was so adorable Amaya!" squealed Rangiku, giving the child a bear hug._

_"R-Rangiku I can't breathe!" Amaya managed to choke out, arms flapping out wildly._

_Rangiku nuzzled her cheeks onto the young Kurosakis hair and started to dramatically spin her around like some new kind of precious doll. "You are so cute Amaya!" the cheery lieutenant squealed, laughing and spinning the poor girl all the while._

_From a far distance, Raidon pondered on whether to help his little sister or not. He watched as Amaya became a light shade of green and without thinking, immediately said, "You should let her go now Aunt Rangiku."_

_As if hearing the most horrifying news, Rangiku immediately stopped and let go of a now breathless Amaya who by now was trying to get as much oxygen as she could into her system. Rangiku turned her head towards Raidon and a huge smile was printed on her face._

_"What did you call me?" Rangiku said, grinning and eyes sparkling._

_Raidon, who was slowly catching on, let his eyes widen with horror. "N-Nothing! I said Rangiku." he lied._

_Matsumoto stepped towards Raidon and a mischievous smile was now starting to form on her lips. "If I'm not mistaken Raidon, you just called me AUNT Rangiku!"_

_Raidon stayed silent and that was enough of an answer to make Rangiku beam with excitement as she leaped toward Raidon in order to smother him into one of her death deifying hugs of hers._

_Raidon quickly moved out the way and headed straight toward the exit. Once out, he started flash-stepping from rooftop to rooftop with an overemotional lieutenant on his tail._

_"C'mon Yuki. You don't want miss Raidons fate now do you?" Amaya asked her brother who was still on the rooftop._

_Yuki tore his gaze away from the sky to look at Amaya and then at the duos who were not far behind her. "I suppose," he lazily said, forcing himself to get up._

_Amaya beamed at his decision. "C'mon. Race ya!"_

_Yuki sighed, shoved his hands in his hakamas pockets, and then smirked at his younger sister. "Don't mess with a Kurosakis pride Amaya."_

_Amaya gave a devious smile. "Touché Yuki."_

_In a blink of an eye, both siblings had disappeared into thin air._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well, you know the rest from then on." Rangiku said to an eye twitching captain.

"So not only did you run off with my kids all over Seireitei, but you also smothered them with your special technique of killing them?" Toshiro asked, glaring intensely at Rangiku.

"Psh! No silly, can't you see? They're fine and healthy." Matsumoto replied, directing her hands towards his desk.

Only, his desk was completely empty besides the loads of paperwork and pens.

"Hmmm, they were here just a minute ago." Rangiku pondered, still staring at the empty desk.

Toshiros eye twitched for the second time this day as he felt an all too familiar burst of spiritual pressure coming from the eleventh division.

"Matsumoto..." he said through gritted teeth. "When I get back I better see you doing the paper works. If you're not, then I will demolish your sake bottles that are hidden behind the couch and tell Captain Byakuya to slice them in trillions of pieces so that they would be nothing but polluted air. Do you understand?" he warned.

"Yes sir!" Matsumoto saluted.

"Good. I'll be back in a while." Toshiro said, heading out of his office.

Matsumoto waited for a while to make sure her Captain was completely gone and when she felt secured, immediately ran to the back of the couch.

"You can't demolish my sake bottles if you don't know where they are Captain." Rangiku sang, taking out an enormous bag that contained all her precious liquor. "Now let's see," she said, scanning the huge office. She potted a small cabin not too far from the couch and a cat-like smile appeared on Rangikus face.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><em>'Keep the three out of trouble<em>' those were the last words that Yamamoto told him.

"I just hope nothing has happened so far." Toshiro quietly prayed.

Finally, he landed on the eleventh divisions fighting ground and was unpleased at the sight before him.

"Bring it on!" shouted Raidon, unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Tsk, you have some guts kid. Then again, you_ are _part Kurosaki." Kenpachi replied, also taking out his sword. "Do you even have shikai?" he mocked.

A tick mark appeared on Raidons temple. "O-Of course I do!" he shouted back.

Hearing this, Toshiro decided to not interrupt and wait it out a little while longer so that his son could reveal his shikai. _'He's only ten years old and already knows shikai?'_

"Then show me what you got Kurosaki, or Hitsugaya which ever you prefer." Kenpachi said.

"Raidon will do." He replied. He lifted up his sword so that its point would face the sky and with a huge grin on his face, said, "Shock all who stand-"

"That's enough Raidon." Yuki interrupted.

Raidon was about to retort back but stopped when he saw that Yuki jerked his head towards Amaya.

Toshiro, who didn't know why Yuki had interrupted, let his eyes settle on Amaya. He didn't see anything wrong, but when he stared for a while longer, he noted that she was slightly having difficulty breathing.

Understanding, Raidon immediately placed his sword back into its shaft.

Still confused on how that would help Amaya's previous reaction, Toshiro looked back at Amaya to see her breathing evenly again.

"Sorry, but can't fight cha. I would have lost anyways, seeing that you're a captain and all." Raidon said, interrupting Toshiros observation.

"Sorry kid, too late to back down." Kenpachi said, running towards the kid at full speed and sword outstretched in front of him with a crazed grin plastered on his face.

All three kids eyes slightly widened and Toshiro found this as a perfect opportunity to make his presence known. In an instant, the ice prince was in between his kids and the wild captain.

"You touch them the slightest bit, and I'll guarantee you that those hands won't be useful to you any longer." Toshiro hissed, zanpakuto already out of its shaft and blocking the eleventh divisions Captain attack.

Kenpachi licked his lips with thirst at the thought of what the young captain had just said.

"I'd like to test you on that but I think I'll pass for today." he said, noticing the complete temperature change in his division.

"Good."

Placing his sword back in its shaft, Kenpachi turned around and in a blink of an eye, disappeared out of everyone's sight.

"That was so cool!" Raidon shouted, leaping on his father's shoulders and watching the frosty scene that displayed across the field.

Toshiro wobbled a bit at the sudden change in weight added to him but soon became adjusted to it.

"You were like bam! And he was like ahh! And then you were like hahahaha! And then I was like wow!" He shouted, making weird gestures with his hand to show the scenes that he was describing.

"What were you thinking Raidon, going against a captain?" Toshiro interrupted, scowling up at his son. "You could have gotten yourself injured!"

Raidon looked down at Toshiro as if studying him. "He wanted a fight." was his only response.

"But he's a Captain! Don't you understand? You could have gotten hurt." Toshiro persisted, worry and grief evident in his voice.

Raidon laid his chin on his father's head and looked out at the sky. He remained silent for a while before saying, "Nah! I would have beaten him! Now come on, let's explore Soul Society!" he shouted, jumping out of his father's shoulders and flash stepping away.

"Yea dad, let's go!" Amaya shouted not far behind, along with a silent Yuki on her tail.

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples. "I suppose. But stay away from the 12th division!"

* * *

><p>"Do you even know where you're going?" Yuki asked his older brother.<p>

"Nope!" replied Raidon.

"Dad, where is Raidon leading us?" Amaya asked.

Toshiro looked around the division before saying, "Fifth Division."

"Who's the Captain there?" she asked.

"I don't know. Their Captain never shows up in any of the meetings nor their lieutenant, only their third-seat."

"And whose their third seat?" she asked.

"Hinomori Momo." was his quick reply.

Amaya slightly narrowed her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Momo, it was just the fact that she was her dad's best friend. That she knew almost everything about him and grew up with him her entire life and vice versa.

"She's your friend, right?" Raidon asked, clearly stating both his siblings' thoughts.

Toshiro mentally sighed. He knew it would come to this. What with Yuki obviously being a mama's boy, and Amaya being a daddy's girl. When both unite forces, it would be an impossible task to ignore. Yuki would keep a sharp eye him making sure that he didn't do anything foolish with another girl or if he wasn't around, then Amaya would take over by shooing off any women who would even dare take a second glance at him.

"Yes, my friend." he reassured his kids, slightly smiling at the fact that they wanted him to_ only_ be with and have interest in Karin.

They stopped in front of the office door and Toshiro knocked.

"Come in." a female voice said.

Once entered, they saw Momo on the couch doing a light work of papers.

They also saw that she wasn't alone.

"Captain Hitsugaya." both blonde and red headed Captains greeted.

"Shiro! What brings you here?" Momo asked, looking up from her paperwork.

Tick marks appeared on both Amaya and Toshiro.

_'Shiro?'_ Amaya thought bitterly.

"Hinomori, how many times do I have to explain myself that it's Captain Hitsugaya!" he growled.

Hearing this, Amaya once again became calm. Ichigo once told her that the only person that he allowed to call him Toshiro or give him a nickname was her mother. Kurosaki Karin. _'One and only and still is.'_ she noted.

"They wanted to stop by." Toshiro said.

"They?" asked Renji.

As if on cue, Toshiro moved aside so that they could get a better view of the three children.

"They look much like you Captain Hitsugaya." Izaru complimented. "Izaru Kira. Captain of the third division." he greeted.

"Abrai Renji, Captain of the ninth division." Renji greeted.

"Hinomori Momo, third seat of the fifth division."

All three kids analyzed the three adult in front of them and the first to greet them was Raidon.

"I'm Raidon!" he said.

"I'm Amaya and this over here is by brother Yuki!" Amaya said, introducing both herself and Yuki.

"You have triplets huh? Gee Captain Hitsugaya, that's a handful you got there don't you think?" Renji asked.

"Mom doesn't think so." Yuki mumbled.

"They are so adorable!" squealed Momo. "Who's the oldest?"

In an instant, Raidon raised his hands.

"By two minutes!" Yuki scowled, arms crossed over his chest.

"And who's the youngest?" Izaru asked.

Like Raidon, Amaya also raised her hand in mere seconds.

Momo looked over at her and a small faint smile appeared. "You have your father's eyes." she complimented.

Hearing this, Amaya beamed. "Yeah! And you know who els-" before she could finish her sentence, Yuki barged in.

"Amaya." he warned. Hearing his warning, Amaya slightly frowned, but as soon as it came, it left.

"Yea, I'm glad I have daddy's eyes! Mums glad too!" she said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

When hearing this, Momo immediately averted her eyes towards Toshiros just in time to see a flash of hope in his eyes.

"I'm sure she is." Momo said, looking at the female child again. "What do you think Izaru?"

Amaya watched as a small blush crept on his face as Momo looked at him. "I- Uh. Yea." was his response.

A faint smile appeared on Amaya face as she watched her brothers (mostly Raidon) joke around with the Red headed Captain. Then, even a wider smile appeared on her face as she settled her eyes on Momo who was looking at the blond Captain.

_'Your not that bad Momo. As long as you see my dad just as a friend, i wont have to keep an eye on you.'_ Amaya thought

"Hey Momo?" Amaya asked looking as the third-seat tore her gaze away from the Captain and to her.

"Yes Amaya?" her soft voice asked.

A small blush crept on Amaya's cheek as she started twirling her hair with her fingers. "Is it alright if I call you Aunt Momo?" she mumbled.

Hearing it clearly, Momo smiled and looked at Toshiro who was watching the whole scene, nod with approval.

"Of course." she said smiling at the young child.

"Really!" Amaya beamed. Momo nodded and in an instant, both females tuned into their own conversation.

* * *

><p>"Bye Uncle Renji, Bye Uncle Izaru. You too Aunt Momo!" Both Raidon and Amaya shouted.<p>

"Bye. Take Care!" said the adult trios.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Amaya asked to no one in particular as they flash stepped away to a new location and Raidon once again taking the lead.

* * *

><p>"Who's the Captain of this division?" asked Amaya once they all landed to a nice quiet division.<p>

Toshiro looked around at the division that he was lead to and replied with, "Captain Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division."

"The Thirteenth division, well let's go say hi!" Raidon replied, already running towards the captain's office.

"Ah- Wait Raidon you can't-"

"It's ok Amaya. Let's go." Toshiro assured.

Amaya hesitated a bit but then nodded.

When they entered the Captains office, they noticed Joshiro was sitting in his office chair, all alone, with no Raidon in sight.

Sensing the new presence, Joshiro looked up from his paperwork. "Hello there Captain Hitsugaya, hat brings you- Oh, I see you brought your kids here!" Joshiro said, eyeing the two kids. "But isn't one missing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, another door that leads to Joshiros office slammed open to reveal two panting shinigamis with a squirming Raidon on their arms.

"Sorry Sir for interrupting but we found him sneaking around the division and thought that he should be punished. What do you suggest?" they asked.

Joshiro smiled and glanced over at Toshiro. "He causes no harm." was all he said.

"But sir, he could be a spy of some sort."

Joshiro chuckled a bit and looked back at the two shinigamis, who by now had already released Raidon. "I doubt the son of the tenth divisions Captain is a spy."

"The-The tenth divisions what?" stammered the two shinigamis, looking over at Toshiro, the two kids behind him, and then at Raidon, who was now scowling. Both shinigamis resembled Raidon with Toshiro and concluded that they DID look alike. Eyes grown wide, they quickly bowed down. "A thousand times of apology Captain Hitsugaya. We didn't mean to accuse your son of such behavior!"

Toshiro slightly sweat dropped at the two males but decided to play along. "Apology accepted. You may be dismissed."

The two nodded and immediately left.

Joshiro let himself chuckle. "I see you have a troublemaker in your hands Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro sighed and mentally agreed.

"This is Raidon, Yuki, and Amaya." Toshiro said, motioning his hands towards the trios.

Joshiro gave them a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, my name is Captain Ukitake." He let his eyes study the four Hitsugayas and smiled even wider when he noticed something. "Ah, I see that two of them inherited your white hair." He beamed. "It's no longer the two of us Captain Hitsugaya because you have given me precious gifts of grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" asked Yuki.

"You're our grandpa?" Amaya asked.

"You're our dad's father?" included Raidon.

Right now, Toshiro felt like collapsing with mere brain damage. _'How did it get to this?'_

"Of course not. But you may call me grandpa if you want." Joshiro said, taking candy out of god knows where and handing a bag full of them to each of the four Hitsugayas.

Amaya and Raidons eye lit up at the sight of seeing precious candy and once they were about to dig in, a quick flash of tan snatched it away.

"What the-"

"You know the rules. You can only eat candy once a month." Came in Yukis voice, three bags of candies already neatly stacked on his arms.

Yuki looked over at Joshiro and slightly smiled. "Sorry, but mom doesn't let them eat too much candy or they will start running all over the place, literally." he said, recalling the time when they both ate too much sweets.

Joshiro chuckled and nodded. "And how do we know that you won't keep the candies all to yourself?" he teased.

Yuki looked over at the candies on his arm and turned a light shade of green. Without trying to sound rude, he said, "They don't tend to please me that much."

"He doesn't like candy." Raidon said, simplifying his brother's words.

"It looks like you have a mini Hitsugaya on your hand." Joshiro said, looking at Toshiro.

Hearing this, Yuki visibly flinched and decided to distract himself from the boiling rage that was now growing inside of him. He didn't want to make a scene and upset Amaya.

Noticing his distraction, both Raidon and Amaya took this chance to snatch a handful of candies and chug it down their throats. In an instant, their hyper side kicked in and in mere seconds, they were both out the door flash-stepping all over Soul Society.

Yuki groaned as he watched the duos escape. He looked over to Joshiro and as if reading his mind, Joshiro smiled and said, "Go on ahead. They might cause a big commotion since they are heading straight towards the bar that Matsumoto is always at."

I'm an instant, Toshiro left the office with Yuki not far behind.

_'Any kind of drunk is bad, especially if it's sugar drunk.'_ They both thought.

* * *

><p>"Isn't Captain Hitsugaya going to be mad at you Rangiku?" asked Hisagi.<p>

"Psh, nah! He's out with-"

"Aunt Rangiku!"

Rangikus drinking buddies turned their heads towards the source of the voice. There, they saw a hyper Amaya on top of Raidons shoulder dramatically waving her hands at them.

"Aunt Rangiku?" asked Ikkaku.

Amaya jumped out of Raidons shoulders and immediately ran towards Rangiku.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Amaya!" she said, introducing herself to Rangikus drinking buddies.

"Hey! Kids are not supposed to be in here so scram!" The bar owner shouted, spotting the little kids.

Ignoring the bar owner, Raidon also introduced himself. "Yup! And I'm Raidon! So what is this place? Aunt Rangiku I'm hungry!" He whined.

"Sorry. They're with me." Rangiku said, grabbing both Amaya and Raidons arm and dragging them to two empty seats.

"You know these kids Rangiku?" asked Ikkaku.

"Huh? Mhm! They are my Captain kids!" she said, pride evident in her voice.

Hisagi, who was in the middle of drinking his liquor, spat the drink out, making it land on both the kids and Rangiku.

"Captain Hitsugayas what-"

"Ewww. Ewww. Ewww. Aunt Rangiku! Aunt Rangiku. I'm covered all in... this stuff! What is it anyway?" Raidon said in a high pitched voice, moving frantically around, while whipping away the remains of substance off his face.

"His kid. And this is sake. Stop moving around so much Raidon, you'll spill the drink. Here, try some; it'll probably calm you down. You too Amaya" she said, getting two small cups and filling it with the liquor. Handing it over to Amaya and Raidon, who immediately took, she watched as they both were about to drink the whole thing, when Hisagi immediately snatched it away.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rangiku whined.

"If those are Captain Hitsugayas kids, I doubt he'd like to see them in a drunken state." he said, eyeing the two. "Where's your father anyways?"

"He's with Yuki and Captain Ukitake!" exclaimed Amaya, looking around the bar every second or so.

"Who's Yuki?" he asked again.

"Our brother. Who are you? You didn't introduce yourself. Wait; did I say my name already? I'm Raidon" replied Raidon.

Hisagi slightly sweat dropped and was about to respond but Ikkaku interrupted.

"Triplets! Captain Hitsugaya has triplets? Dam he must have gotten wiped! Who's your mother anyways?" he shouted with a roar of laughter.

"Kurosaki Karin. And aunt Rangiku, what's wiped? Is it some kind of candy? Is it? Huh! Huh!" Amaya asked, looking over to the now drunken Rangiku.

"Waaah?" she asked.

"Kurosaki? Your a-"

"Matsumoto!" Every person in the bar quieted down as they saw the Caption of the tenth division come in along with a child not far behind.

"Great, another kid." The bar owner mumbled.

"Yes?" sang Rangiku.

Toshiro glared at her before settling his eyes on his two sugar drunk kids. In an instant, the temperature in the room dropped. Shutting his eyes and clenching his fists, Toshiro said, "Matsumoto, if either Raidon or Amaya come out with brain damage just like you I swear to kami that no just your sake will be taken away, but also the privilege of going to the human world, meaning you won't be able to shop at those store you always seem to squeal about."

"They didn't drink Captain Hitsugaya. I guarantee you that." Hisagi said.

The room came back to its temperature and Toshiro nodded, opening his eyes. "Come on Raidon and Amaya. That's enough for today. You too Matsumoto"

"Awww! Why? Do we have too? Aunt Rangiku do we have too?" They both whined in unison, looking at Rangiku.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders as she laid her head on the table. "Just listen to your father." she said, getting her sake bottle.

"Aww but it's no fun!"

"Amaya, Raidon-" Toshiro started.

"Catch us if you can! Tag, you're it!" They both shouted again, tagging Rangikus head and snatching her sake bottle as they both flash-stepped out of the bar laughing all the while.

"If any of you feel like sparring, just come to the eleventh division!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Ok!" was Raidons faint voice.

"Nooo! My sake bottle! See-ya Hisagi, see-ya Ikaku." Rangiku shouted, flash-stepping out of everyone's sight.

"Let's go play tag then." Toshiro mumbled as both he and Yuki started flash-stepping towards the trios.

"Did Karin have to face this?" Toshiro asked Yuki after a long silence.

"No."

Thinking that that was all he was going to say, Toshiro was surprised when Yuki continue on.

"It was worse. They were in their shinigami form and they were just three years old. And since they were younger, they had more speed. If I'm not mistaken, I believe they flash stepped all the way to America; well that's what mom told me. She made me stay with Aunt Rukia and Uncle Ichigo."

Toshiro sucked in the information and felt ten times better.

It remained silent throughout the whole trip and Yuki was glad with that.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my sake!" wailed Rangiku.<p>

"You have to catch us first!" Raidon yelled.

"Yea! Catch us if u can! Catch us if you can!" sang Amaya.

"Come on Raidon I'm not playing!" pleaded the lieutenant.

"Not playing? So why are you chasing us- GAH!" Raidon said, tumbling down to the ground as he bumped into someone. "What the-"

"Watch your language _boy_."

"Grab hold of them Captain Kuchiki!" yelled Rangiku.

"Tsk like he could-"

"Hey! Why are you siding with her?" whined Amaya as Byakuya grabbed the neck collars of both her and Raidon.

"Yea! Why?" agreed Raidon.

"Thank you so much Captain Kuchiki!" Rangiku said, snatching the sake bottle away from Raidons grasp and taking a huge gulp out of it. "Ah! Ok bye Captain Kuch-"

"Where do you think you're going?" a chilling voice asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I presume that these are yours?" Byakuya asked, holding up the two squirming kids with one hand.

"Let me go! Let me go!" both whined.

"Yes, sorry about that. They are a little high in sugar." Toshiro said, lightly blushing with embarrassment as he grabbed his kids.

"Matsumoto. Hold on to Amaya." Toshiro ordered, handing the now dozing Amaya.

"Captain Kuchiki right?" asked Yuki after examining the black haired man.

Byakuya looked down at the young boy and gave a slight nod.

"Yuki Kurosaki." he greeted, slightly bowing.

"Your Byakuya right! Aunt Rukias brother? Hi I'm Raidon." waved the slightly hyper boy.

"Don't you have any respect boy?" Byakuya said brows slightly knitted with frustration.

"Hm. Kyo has a scary uncle." stated Raidon, analyzing Byakuya all around. "Don't cha think dad?"

"Excuse me? Who is this Kyo you are talking about?" Byakuya asked.

Raidon took a quick glance at him before saying, "Gee, you're a bad uncle if you don't know who your nephew is."

"My _what_" asked Byakuya, eyes slightly narrowing and hand already grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Your nephew. Aunt Rukia and Uncle Ichigos son"

"Let's go Raidon! It's getting late." Toshiro hissed, picking up his son and flash-stepping away.

* * *

><p>"Look dad! He's wearing feathers on his eyes." Raidon shouted, pointing at Yumichika.<p>

They were about a good 10 buildings away from Toshiros office when Raidon said this and Toshiro really couldn't care less. He was really, really tired and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep but he couldn't since he remembered that _someone_ ditched their paperwork.

_'Gosh, it's like taking care of another child.'_ Toshiro thought with frustration.

By this point, Rangiku had burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny Rangiku? Stop laughing with your mouth wide open. It's so not attractive." Yumichika stated, now in front of the five people.

"N-nothing." she giggled, trying so hard not to wake up the sleeping Amaya on her arms.

Looking down, Yumichika spotted the child and the other two as well and in an instant his eyes sparkled. "Oh my! Who are these beautiful kids Rangiku?"

"These are my kids Yumichika and I would like it if you stopped ogling them." ordered Toshiro with a firm face expression.

"Kids? Captain Hitsaugaya you have kids? Congratulations! I knew you would one day make beautiful gorgeous babies! Just look at them!" he said, analyzing each kid at every angle. "No wait, wait!" he said, stopping in front of both Raidon and Yuki.

He looked over at Yuki and inspected his face. Then at Raidon. "You look too much like your father. That's like copying his style. So-" He took a pair scissors out of nowhere and drew closer to Raidon, planning to cut the young boys hair. "you have to get your own style!"

Raidon immediately hid behind Rangiku. "Tsk, never." he mumbled.

Ignoring Raidons lack of 'enthusiasm' Yumichika skidded towards Yuki. "But you! You have to cut off that bang of yours! It's covering your whole face! It looks like your trying to hide something under there-" before Yumichika could even move a step, Yuki had already disappeared out of everyone's sight.

"GAH! Control your kids Captain Hitsugaya!" Yumichika said, throwing his tantrum and disappearing to who knows where.

"Why am I so sleepy dad?" Raidon said as his voice trailed off and was about to collapse on the floor if it wasn't for Toshiros quick reflex.

"Come on Matsumoto, let's go."

Nodding, both flash stepped towards the tenth division and when they were close enough, stopped in front of a building next to Toshiros office.

"You haven't used this in a long time." Rangiku whispered as the lights of the house turned on.

"Yea, because I never needed it. Now that I know that I have kids, I can't just let them sleep inside my office where a couch is only visible." Toshiro whispered back.

Rangiku mentally agreed a she followed her Captain into a bedroom that contained only one king sized bed.

"It should be big enough for the three of them. Remind me later to get three extra beds." Toshiro said, laying Amaya down on the bed and Rangiku following suit.

"Ok. Are you going to stay here too?" she asked, covering the children with blankets.

He shook his head and got up. "I have paperwork to finish. Go get Yuki; he's on the rooftop of my office. He's probably tired too."

"Ok."

And with that, both shinigamis exited the house, not before Toshiro had the chance to whisper, "Good Night."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he said that?" a voice asked from the end of a telephone line.<p>

"Yes. I'm positive." the other person said.

The first person that spoke hesitated a bit before saying. "I believe you Soi-fon. Anything else that you wish to say before I hang up?"

"Yes!" Soi-fon immediately responded.

"And what is it?"

"The three children arrived just like you expected." she said.

"All three of them?" the other person at the end of the line asked.

"Yes. Captain Hitsugaya is also with them."

"I see. Thank you very much Soi-fon."

"You're welcome. Also..."

"Yes?"

"When do you plan on coming back to Soul Society?"

The anonymous person hesitated a bit before saying, "Only time will tell Soi-fon. Only time will tell. And Soi-Fon?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on the kids."

"Captain Hitsugaya too?"

"Sure. If anything starts looking suspicious, contact me immediately!"

"What do you mean by suspicious?" Soi-fon asked.

"You'll know when the time comes. For now, good-bye Soi-fon."

With that, the communication ended leaving Soi-fon alone in the night.

"Good-Bye Captain." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>~This is <strong>_FrostyNight98_ **saying good-bye and good day to you.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Found You-<strong>

_The anonymous person hesitated a bit before saying, "Only time will tell Soi-fon. Only time will tell. And Soi-Fon?"_

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"Keep an eye on the kids."_

_"Captain Hitsugaya too?"_

_"Sure. If anything starts looking suspicious, contact me immediately!"_

_"What do you mean by suspicious?" Soi-fon asked._

_"You'll know when the time comes. For now, good-bye Soi-fon."_

_With that, the communication ended leaving Soi-fon alone in the night._

_"Good-Bye Captain." she whispered._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's sleeping?" Toshiro heard a voice say.<p>

"What if he's resting his eyes?" said the same voice.

"Shh! He's sleeping Raidon, can't you see-"

SMACK!

"Ow Ow Ow!" Both Toshiro and Amaya wailed as their foreheads collided against each other.

"What was that for?" groaned Toshiro, rubbing his forehead with his palms.

"She was checking if you were asleep." said Raidon who was slouching on the couch. (The scene was from Ponyo.)

Toshiro looked at them for a while and noticed that they were in his office and not in their rooms, like they were supposed to be. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Amaya retreated herself from behind Toshiros chair and skidded towards Raidon were she plopped herself right beside him. "It's morning." she said, a cheesy smile on her face.

"Okay?" replied Toshiro, rubbing his eyes and starting the paperwork that was left on his desk.

"And we're hungry." finished Raidon, swinging his legs back and forth while humming a small song.

Hearing this, Toshiro mentally groaned._ 'I forgot that kids are supposed to eat.'_ "What do you want to eat?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the leftover paper work. Dam he had so much paperwork unfinished! Where the hell was Rangiku?

"Mum makes us pancakes every morning; do you know how to make pancakes?"

_'What the hell is a pancake?'_ Toshiro thought. He tried recalling the name back when he used to go to the living world and slightly growled when nothing popped up. So not trying to make a fool out of himself, he said, "No, but if you want, I could make you some rice with scrambled eggs."

Raidon thought about it for a while and then shrugged. "Ok."

"Come on then, let's go back in the house since there's no kitchen here." Toshiro said, getting up from his desk and heading out of his office with the two little children on his tail.

Once in the house, Toshiro headed towards the kitchen and looked inside the kitchen cabinets to look for the supplies he needed. He nearly groaned when he saw it empty. He opened the refrigerator door next and this time he groaned out loudly with frustration. He should've known this was going to happen. He hadn't used this house since it was first given to him, and that was probably like over one-hundred years ago!

"There's no food so I have to go get some in the Rukon District." he said, shutting the refrigerator door closed.

"Oh can we come too!" Amaya asked.

"Sure, I can't leave you here all by yourself." Toshiro said a smile etching in the corners of his lips.

"Ok! I'll go get Yuki." Amaya shouted, running out the house.

"Isn't Yuki in the room?" Toshiro asked, looking back at the bedroom where the kids slept last night.

"He was, but then he left to watch the sunrise. He's up on the roof-top and don't worry, he gets plenty of sleep, I don't really know how, but he just does." Raidon said, waiting for his younger brother and sister to arrive.

Toshiro stared at Raidon with awe. Even though Raidon may act like the youngest child, he still has the title of being called the oldest child because of his knowledge of his younger siblings. Kind of like the way Isshin acts; always goofing around so that he could make the atmosphere a tad lighter for his loved ones.

"We're here! Now come on let's go." Amaya said, panting with exhilaration and literally dragging a pouting Yuki.

"Yea! Let's go!" shouted Raidon, sprinting out the house.

Toshiro smiled at his children as he followed them out the house. As he walked towards them, his mind started drifting to Karin and a small frown replaced his smile. He wanted to see her so badly. Ask her why she didn't tell them about their children, why she kept them hidden from him for all these years._ 'Why Karin, why didn't you tell me?'_

"Come on dad! Put that frown upside down and take us to that town where we could drag you all around and then we'll get lost but somehow we'll be found!" Raidon shouted, a huge grin on his face as he walked backwards to look at his dad.

"Was that really necessary?" Toshiro heard Yuki say.

"Yes, yes it was." Raidon replied, now starting to walk normal again.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is amazing, where to first?" Amaya asked, looking at the many mini markets that the Rukon district displayed.<p>

It was bright out here and the clouds seemed to like it very much. Kids played everywhere while their parents chased them down.

"Let's go to that one." Toshiro said, pointing at a market not too far. It wasn't too old like the rest of the shops or small but it wasn't huge or eye-catching either.

Once entered, Toshiro made sure to keep a close eye on Raidon.

As they walked through the markets aisle, Toshiro picked out anything that looked appetizing. He barely went shopping for food so he really didn't know what to get, especially for kids. Probably some milk and cereal would do. Or some cups of soup and noodles. You know, something microwave made-something easy.

He could've just told the trios to get whatever they want but by looking at the other costumers that really didn't seem like something a parent would consider 'normal'. Besides, all Amaya and Raidon would get is sweets and more sweets.

So in the end, he just got items that looked simple, appetizing, or recognizable and ignored the pity looks he got from the 'experienced' parents.

"Wow! Look at this dad! Could we get it, please, please, please? Mum always buys us this!" Amaya pleaded, pointing at an enormous watermelon. They were about to leave the market when she shouted this.

"Yea, this one too!" Raidon said, pointing at another enormous watermelon.

"And that one." finished Yuki, jerking his head towards a watermelon that out shone the previous two.

Toshiro slightly sweat dropped at his kids._ 'I can't blame them though.'_ he thought.

"Uh- Ok." he answered._ 'At least it wasn't any sweets.'_

"Yay!" Both Raidon and Amaya beamed, picking up their watermelon. "Ah, sweet, sweet watermelon." they said, tightly hugging the huge watermelon.

Toshiro restrained himself from laughing as he watched the way his children carried each of their watermelon. There was Amaya who ran around the district with a watermelon about twice her size, trying to hug it all around even though her small arms weren't well equipped for the job. Then there was Raidon, carrying it above his head like it was some kind of prized possession that wasn't meant to be touched by peasants. And finally Yuki, where he dragged his watermelon all around the place with a string tied to it (Where he got the string, he had no idea).

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone." Toshiro said, adjusting the three bags that were in each of his hands.

"Who?" Amaya asked, running to her father's side.

"You'll see." was all he said.

As they walked, fewer shops were visible and the neighborhood seemed to become poorer. Houses were at a far distance from each other and their gardens were dull.

Passing the poor neighborhood, the three kids spotted an all too familiar wooden house.

"This is the house that you and aunt Momo went into." Raidon said, remembering the time when they followed Toshiro and Momo.

"Yea, come inside." he said, opening the fragile door. They did as was told and immediately looked around, placing their watermelons on a wooden counter.

The small house wasn't old but it wasn't new either. It had a feeling of warmth and security as if the house itself was protecting them.

"Granny?" Toshiro called out, stepping into a different room while the children stood their ground.

"Ah, Toshiro my son, what brings you here today?" the trios heard someone say.

"I wanted you to meet some people. Raidon, Yuki, Amaya, come in I want you to meet your great grandmother."

As ordered, the trios entered the room and Raidon gasped with shock.

"You! You're the lady that helped us where we were!" he said.

The old lady looked at Raidon and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Ah yes. If I'm not mistaken, your name is Raidon right?"

"Yea, that's it." he said, huge grin on his face.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" asked a confused Toshiro.

Raidon scratched the back of his head and tried recalling the time when he encountered her. "Well when we first stepped in soul society we didn't know where we were so we asked great granny here. Who knew she was our great grandmother. See Yuki, you were so mean to her, now say sorry."

Yuki restrained himself from glaring at his older brother. How was he supposed to know that she was their great grandmother? He looked over at the fragile lady and an apologetic smile appeared on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. We were kind of in a hurry to find..." Yuki trailed off as his eyes roamed towards Toshiro. What could he say? Find his_ father_? That would be poison to his mouth. He could call him Toshiro, like he always does, but then that would hurt Amaya and alert his great-grandmother. He would be thrown so many questions that he'd prefer to not answer. So instead, he went with, "him."

"What do you mean by _finding _him young boy?" The granny asked, her small squinting eyes glancing over to him.

Yuki knitted his brows with frustration, how is supposed to explain this?

"Ah, you see Granny; let me fill you in in what happened two days ago." Toshiro said, now retelling the events from when he sensed the trio's spiritual pressure, skipping the part where Yuki attacked him and Raidon getting hurt and jumping to the final part where he found out that they were his kids. Toshiro also had to talk about Karin since his granny didn't know about the 'relationship' he had with the human girl.

"She was, she was really special and if I-" he broke mid-sentence since he couldn't find the right words to explain how he felt about her and all the mess that he put her through. Sensing his hurt voice, Granny had told him to stop and that there was no need for a bio about the girl. Toshiro silently thanked her and he knew that Granny got the message since she gave him one of those smiles that always seemed to say 'No problem'.

"Well I'm glad that Toshiro has all three of you. He seems more cheerful then those grumpy old times of his. You should have seen him. When he was younger there would be times where he threw his tantrums at just about anything."

"Granny." Toshiro slightly whined/pleaded, sending a 'please don't continue' look to the lady. She just shrugged him off and proceeded in telling the children about Toshiros embarrassing times and skipping all the hard times of his life in the Rukon district. The children laughed and teased as each child recalled embarrassing events of each other.

They stayed inside the house telling jokes and story's till it was time for them to leave since it was already dark outside.

"Bye Grandma!" the trios said. "Thank you for breakfast."

"And lunch." included Raidon

"No problem." the old lady said, smiling all the while. "Bye, take care of them Toshiro, I hope everything goes well for you."

Toshiro understood by what she meant and nodded. "I hope so too granny, bye."

* * *

><p>"Ah, home sweet home." Raidon sang, setting the watermelon on the kitchen counter and slouching into the nearest chair.<p>

_'Home?'_ Yuki thought bitterly._ 'This place is nothing like home.'_

"Yea, home..." Toshiro whispered, placing the groceries into their rightful places.

"Dad, what happened to the room?" Toshiro heard Amaya ask.

"What do you mean-" his voice trailed off as he stepped into the new decorated bedroom. Instead of there being a king sized bed, it was replaced with a bunk bed on one side and a single bed on the other side. Between both beds, there was a small wooden desk with two white folded notes and a closet that was right beside it

Toshiro grabbed the note that was on the left side of the desk and read it.

_Here are the beds you asked for Captain Hitsugaya. We placed your bed in the next room in case you decided to sleep there and not in your office. Also, the single bed was meant to be for Amaya and the bunk bed was meant to be for both Raidon and Yuki. Well good-bye._

_~Captain Unohana_

Then he grabbed the second note.

_Hey Captain! If you were wondering where I was the whole time, don't worry! I went out shopping with Yumichika and we found cute little clothes for Raidon, Yuki, and Amaya! Isn't that great! They were so small and it just reminded me of when you were small. I bought a small closet too as you can see and the clothes are neatly folded inside there. They are also labeled with their own names so they know which cloths are theirs. Anyways, gatta go!_

_~Rangiku_

Toshiro was almost, _almost_ about to silently compliment Rangiku for doing something that wouldn't annoy him but stopped when he read the last part of the note which wrote;

_P.S. I bought some stuff for myself too and used your credit card for it :D_

'Matsumoto' he silently growled. He knew that 'some' wasn't a little bit. In her head, 'some' was probably a whole store.

"These are your new beds." he said. "And Matsumoto bought you knew clothes in that closet right there." he said, pointing to the sky blue closet that was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Yay! I get the single bed." Amaya beamed, throwing herself to her new cream colored bed.

"I'll get the top bunk." Yuki said, nudging his head to the surprisingly white bed.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea Yuki..." Raidon said. "You know what happened last time."

Yuki scowled at him and slightly pouted while crossing his arms over his chest. "That was last time, not now." he mumbled.

Raidon sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep." Amaya whined, digging her head in the pillow.

"Are you going to be in your office dad?" Raidon asked, crawling to his bed and covering himself up.

"Not today, I'm going to stay in the room next door. If anything, just go there." Toshiro said, watching as all three of his kids were tightly tucked in their beds.

"Good night dad." Amaya and Raidon said.

"Good-night, you too Yuki." Toshiro said, shifting his eyes on the lump that was in the top bunk, waiting for his response.

After a long four seconds, he heard the faint voice of Yuki saying, "Good night." though not bothering to face him.

Toshiro lightly smiled and switched off the lights, now closing the door.

He entered his room and stared at the red giant king sized bed. As he climbed to the right side of the bed, he couldn't help but think that something was missing. He looked to the empty left side of the bed and sighed.

"Karin..."

As her as his last thought, Toshiro felt his eyelids drop and he gladly let them fall.

* * *

><p>Clank.<p>

Clank.

Sizzle. Sizzle

Clank. Clank. Clan-

CRASH!

In an instant Toshiro fluttered his eyelids open with alarm and ran toward the kitchen where he had heard the crash.

"Raidon! Look what you did! Now I have to pick it up." Toshiro heard Amaya say.

As he entered the kitchen he couldn't help but let his eyes soften as the worries that once filled his head swam away.

The scene consisted of a wet haired (the cause of a shower) black pajama Amaya scowling at Raidon whom looked like he had just finished taking a shower seeing the fact that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's all the noise about?" Toshiro asked.

Amaya scowled and pointed an accusing finger at Raidon. "_He _dropped the breakfast that I was preparing." Like she had said, some yellow and white stuff where scattered across the floor.

"It was an accident! I'm not the one that walk's around the house with a pan on one hand trying to make ridicules stunts with the food that's in it!" Raidon barked.

"It's not ridicules!" Amaya whined.

"Yes it is-"

"Enough you two!" Toshiro interrupted. "Amaya, clean up this mess. Raidon, help your -"

_Thump!_

"That came from our room." Amaya said, running towards the room with Raidon and Toshiro on her tail.

Smashing the door open, Raidon restrained himself from bursting into laughter at the scene ahead of him.

"I tried warning you Yuki, never get the top bunk again." Raidon snickered, watching as his younger brother peeled himself off the floor and swipe away the non-existent dirt from his shirt

"Shut up." Yuki mumbled, making his way towards the kitchen and ignoring the three set of eyes that were on him.

"Go get changed." Toshiro instructed to Raidon. "Your clothes that Matsumoto bought for you are in that blue closet."

He nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Yuki said, heading towards the bathroom with a towel and new set of clothes on his arm. (Where he got it, nobody knows.)

"C'mon Amaya, help me clean this up and then we'll cook." Toshiro said, grabbing some rags and cleaning up the mess that was splattered on the floor. Amaya nodded and did as she was told.

"What were you cooking anyways?" Toshiro asked, scrubbing the floor.

"I-uh, I was making some pancakes since is saw you buy the Pancake mix."

"Oh." was all Toshiro said.

When they were done cleaning up the mess, they decided on what to eat for breakfast.

"Oh, can we eat the watermelon for breakfast?" Amaya asked, turquoise eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Eat watermelon for breakfast? Does Karin- I mean your mom let you eat like that?" Toshiro asked.

"No but it's no harm right?" Amaya asked.

Toshiro thought about it for a while and then agreed. _'It's just a fruit for breakfast.'_ he thought,_ 'what harm will it do?'_ He took out the watermelons from the refrigerator and started cutting them in to evenly sliced pieces.

"What's for breakfast?" Raidon asked, exiting his room with a brand new, well fitted hakama.

"It took you that long to change?" Amaya asked from the counter.

"Nope, just took a little nap."

"You give your brain a lot of rest yet you never seem to use it very often. One day, it will shut down of an overdrive." Yuki commented coming out the shower, his hair damped wet and a new set of clothes worn.

Raidon glared but made no comment. "Whatever, I'm hungry so let's eat."

They made their way to the table and both Raidon and Yukis eyes lit up at the sight of seeing their precious fruit. In an instant, they swiftly grabbed the fruit and started munching away along with Amaya and Toshiro.

"You know," Raidon started, mouth fully filled, "I haven't eaten watermelon in a long time since last time_ someone_," he nudged his head towards Yuki, "stole it away from me."

Yuki ignored his brother and peacefully ate his watermelon.

"But I offered you my watermelon and you declined it." Amaya said.

Raidon gave a quick glance at her but then started eating his watermelon, leaving his younger sisters statement unanswered.

Noticing what he had done, Amaya pouted.

The four Hitsugaya ate their watermelons peacefully till a certain something had to interrupt them.

A hell butterfly entered the house and Toshiro extended out his finger so that the small insect could land on it. It landed, and after a few seconds, it left the room.

"I'm needed in a Captians meeting so I'll see you later." he said, getting up and dumping the dishes into the sink and then going into his room and coming out with a towel and new pair of clothes on his hand.

"Ok." Raidon said, watching as his father entered the bathroom. "There's no T.V here right?" Raidon asked after a while, looking around the house.

"I don't think so." Amaya responded.

"Bummer." he pouted. He shifted his eyes towards Yuki and saw him reading a book.

"Hey, where'd you get that?"

Yuki looked up from the book and stared at his brother. Like literally stared. "You're annoying, I'm trying to read here." he finally said, scowling all the while as he went back to his book again.

Raidon sighed and rested his head in the table. _'It's so boring! What should I do?'_

"Okay, bye. Don't get into trouble." Toshiro said, coming out the showers and heading towards the exit.

"We won't!" Amaya chirped. "Be careful."

Toshiro nodded and left the house.

"Heh seems like dejavù." Raidon said, looking at the spot where Toshiro had just left and remembering the time when their mom also left to go to an important meeting.

Yuki grunted and headed towards the door, book already closed and neatly placed on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Amaya asked, running up to his side.

"I'm going to train." was all he said.

"I'm coming!" beamed Raidon.

Yuki shrugged and left the house.

"Me too." included Amaya. "But I need to change so wait up!"

The males did as was told and didn't wait that long for Amaya to come out. She was dressed and they headed off.

After what seemed like hours, the trios finally found the fighting ground.

"Gosh it's been forever since we trained." Raidon said, doing a few stretches here and there to get his stiff bones out and moving.

"Yea, I know." Amaya agreed, also doing the same thing.

When they finished doing a mini work out, Yuki spoke up.

"You know the rules, no teaming up on one another." He said.

Both Raidon and Amaya nodded their heads and they each separated from one other, creating a triangular shape.

"Alright," Yuki started. "Ready,"

Raidon slightly gulped and shifted his eyes from Yuki to Amaya.

"Set."

Amaya glanced at Raidon and Yuki. _'Who should I go after first?'_

"Go!" In an instant, Raidon flash-stepped towards Yuki.

Predicting his moves, Yuki made a swift side step to the left as he saw the fists of Raidon punching the air. After realizing what happened, Raidon ducked as Amaya's foot almost knocked his whole head out. Once Amaya realized she missed, she quickly flash-stepped away from her brothers.

"To slow Amaya." came Yukis voice.

Just as she was about to move away, Yuki made a low kick under her which caused her to fall. And just as she fell, Raidon came in and gave a powerful punch to Yukis ribs. At the hard impact, Yuki flew about 3 miles away from them.

"That was too much Raidon!" Amaya shouted, getting up and flash-stepping towards Yuki.

"I thought he was going to duck!" Raidon replied, looming over Yukis body and checking if he was still conscious.

Yuki groaned and lifted himself up. "It wasn't his fault Amaya; I was just too slow to dodge it. C'mon, let's do it again."

Amaya and Raidon looked at him for a while and then nodded. Again, they formed their triangle like formation and when Yuki told them to begin, they all started attacking each other fist after fist, kick after kick, dodge after dodge till Amaya's legs gave out which caused her to collapse.

"I-I can't keep up any longer." Amaya breathed out, gasping for air as sweat streamed her face. "J-Just face it. I'm not equipped to do close combat."

"Go rest, somewhere far because Raidon and I will start training with Zanjutsu." Yuki informed.

Amaya furiously nodded and forced herself to get up. Once up, she flash-stepped as far away from her brothers but close enough to see them fight. She sat down at the largest building there was and started healing her small bruises.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was at the meeting with the rest of the Captains and it felt as if the Head was trying to kill them with boredom.<p>

".. and so, you must keep your zanpakutos with you at all times. One more thing before you are dismissed,"

Toshiro felt like groaning and yelling at the old man to just hurry and shut up already but he restrained himself in doing so. He just needed to wait a little longer. But then again, he was uneasy of the way Amaya's spiritual pressure had just decreased like that. He shrugged the feeling away and counted on Matsumoto to notice.

"About the Five Legendary Dragons, two are already located but the other three are hidden. We must seek out the other three and their wielders so that we could warn them about the dangers that seek them."

Kurotsachi snorted. "And how do we know that they haven't yet already been caught? For all we know those criminals probably already have their hands on them."

"He's right Head Captain." Joshiro agreed.

"Besides, these wielders aren't part of the soul society since you don't know who wields the dragons. Every soul reaper that reaches shikai and is in seireitei, their weapons info is immediately given to you Head Captain, isn't that right?" Toshiro asked.

"Your point?" Kenpachi asked.

"My point is that if these soul reapers are not part of seireitei, than we have no rights toward them. If they are caught, let them be, it has nothing to do with us."

"A man of cold words Captain Hitsugaya." Head Captain commented. "And I see your point, but for now, we'll leave it with this. Captains, you are dismissed!"

Toshiro sighed with relief and immediately flash-stepped out the doors "Where are you three." He whispered, concentrating on the location of their spiritual pressure. His pace slowed down to normal when he felt that they were in his training ground._ 'That's why Amaya's spiritual pressure decreased, she was training!'_

Flash-stepping over to them, Toshiro saw Amaya sitting on the top of a building far away from her brothers.

"Why are you out here by yourself Amaya?" Toshiro asked, taking a seating next to her.

Noticing Toshiros presence, Amaya smiled. "Hi dad!" she chimed. "And Shh! They started." she said, casting her eyes to the ten year old boys.

Following her direction, Toshiro saw Raidon and Yuki in a combat stance.

* * *

><p>A gust of wind made its path towards them and once the small leaf that was dancing everywhere fell, everything went violent.<p>

Yuki made the first move by flash-stepping towards his brother.

Clearly seeing his moves, Raidon dodged his brother's punch and proceeded on doing so for the next two minutes.

"You're too slow." Raidon noted, flash stepping behind his brother and blowing a solid punch to his back.

"No I'm not." Yuki barked, immediately getting up from the floor and unsheathing one of his zanpakuto.

"Then prove it." Raidon challenged as he also unsheathed his zanpakuto.

Yuki swiftly ran towards his brother and managed to make a small decent cut on his brother's shoulder.

"What was that? You could do better." Raidon mocked, a grin starting to form on his face.

"Shut up or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Raidon interrupted.

"Is Amaya far away?" Yuki asked, growing slightly calm.

Raidon looked over Yukis shoulder and nodded. "She's with dad."

Yuki slightly growled as he started to unsheathe his second zanpakuto. In a low hushed voice and zanpakuto horizontally pointing out to the ground, he whispered, "Rise, Hino Akuma." (Fire demon)

In an instant both of Yukis zanpakuto turned into a bright shade of crimson. The edge of his hilt turned into small flames of fire creating a ribbon like shape.

Raidon cocked his head to the left and then grinned. Raising the point of his sword to the sky, he shouted, "Shock all who stand, Raijin!" (Thunder god)

The clouds turned grey and lightning started roaring everywhere. A bolt of thunder clashed on Raidons zanpakuto and as soon as it did so, it transformed into the shape of a thunderbolt. Its hilt also changed into small little lightning designs and in the center of Raidons thunder like blade, was a long gap that over shadowed the outer line of the zanpakuto.

From a far distance, Amaya trembled in fear. She immediately backed away from the scene and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Are you okay Amaya?" Toshiro asked, detaching his eyes from the amazing scene and averting it towards the young trembling girl.

Amaya tightly closed her eyes a viciously nodded. Take a quick gulp, she answered with, "I think so."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mhm."

Toshiro didn't say anything after that. He was still skeptical about her answer but he didn't want to push her. He then castes his eyes on the field again and something sparked his memory. _'Thunder and Fire. No, they can't be part of the legend. That's too...' _he looked at the duos again and lightly shook his head_. 'No, there's no way it could be them. There's no dragon that I've seen yet.'_

"He's doing it again." Amaya whispered, forgetting about her previous behavior and concentrating on Yuki.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Toshiro asked, detaching himself from his ridiculous theory.

"Yuki, he has too much hatred in his zanpakutos. That's why he can't be able to get near Raidon, he's just swinging his sword with brewed strength." she murmured.

"Amaya, tell me what happened to Yuki, what made him..."

"Dislike you?" Amaya finished, keeping her eyes on the battle.

"...yea. Is it because I wasn't there for you guys? Or ever visited, because if it was, I didn't know and I'm sorry-"

"That wasn't it. Believe when I say this but neither one of us minded if you weren't here with us or not. We cared, yes, but we didn't mind, especially Yuki. He was always ok, always smiling, always childish, until..."

Toshiro stared at her as she talked. She sounded so mature when she talked like this, like as if she was in a different time zone or like an old wise lady. This Amaya acted nothing like the one he used to know.

"I'm not sure if this was the day that changed him, but I have a hunch that it was." she said.

"What happened?" he found himself asking.

Amaya turned her head towards Toshiro and forced herself to smile. "Huh, nothing at all. Forget what I said-"

"Amaya," Toshiro said, giving her a tone that made her slightly shiver.

"Uh, well," she said, looking back at the battle but not really paying attention since her mind zoned out to a memory.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Raidon, Amaya, and Yuki were walking along side with a 23 year old Karin in the sidewalks._

_"Mommy, why are we going home?" a mini Raidon asked._

_Karin looked over to her child and slightly smiled. "It's going to rain soon and I don't want you to get wet."_

_"But I love the rain!" Raidon wailed._

_Karin rolled her eyes in a playful gesture and scooped Raidon into her arms. "Yes but your brother doesn't. So don't get selfish now you little monster."_

_Raidon giggled._

_"Come on Yuki, you have to walk faster if you don't want to get wet, you too Amaya." Karin said, looking over her shoulders to see the little duos playing around._

_"Eww, rain." Yuki said, running as fast as his little legs could to where Karin was along with Amaya._

_After a long silence, Yuki asked, "Mom, when will daddy come to see us?"_

_Karin visibly flinched and gave out a shaky sigh. "I don't know Yuki; he's a very busy person."_

_"What does he do?" Amaya asked, becoming interested in the conversation._

_"Well," she started, "his job is very important. He saves the lives of a lot of people from dangerous monsters and makes sure that they are always safe."_

_"Like a hero?" Yuki asked._

_Karin snorted a bit. "Something like that."_

_"When you say monster, do you mean like me?" Raidon asked slightly frightened._

_"No not like you, you're my little cute monster." Karin said flicking the young child's forehead._

_"Mom, but what if daddy gets hurt by the monster? What if-what if they take him away and eat him up?" panicked Yuki._

_Karin crouched down to her son's eye level and gave him a lop-sided smirk. "Nah, he'll do just fine-" Karin immediately stopped as she felt the spiritual pressure of a hollow, no wait, scratch that, something more powerful than a hollow._

_In an instant, two human like figures appeared in front of Karin. She widened her eyes with horror as she whispered, "Vasto lorde,"_

_One of them cocked their heads to the side and smiled. "Look, they're all here." he said in a childlike manner._

_"She can see us." the second one replied. "They can too." he said, looking at the three children._

_"Run," Karin hissed to her three children. "Run and don't look back, just run as far as you can." as was told the three little children started running towards their home._

_"Tsk, little brats won't escape." said one of the vasto lorded as they sonidod towards the kids._

_"Don't you dare touch them." growled Karin, already in her shinigami form and zanpakuto grasped in her hands._

_"Tsk, I'll deal with this one Midori, go get the little ones."_

_Midori nodded and ran after the children._

_Karin gritted her teeth. "I said don't touch them!" Flash-stepping after the Midori, Karin swiftly lifted her sword and managed to cut Midori on the arm._

_"Stupid girl." he hissed, slamming his fists into her stomach._

_End flash back._

"I ran like she ordered me to, with both Raidon and Yuki. I didn't really know what was going on but all I knew was that mum wasn't playing." Amaya stopped for a while, breathed in some air, and then started speaking again.

"I tripped on a rock and I started bleeding a lot. Raidon and Yuki had to stop and carry me. As we started running again, we saw mums body flying to our direction and she slammed straight into us. She fell on top of us and when she looked at us," by now Toshiro saw a tear roll down Amayas face. He was going to tell her to stop if she didn't want to keep going but she started speaking again before he could say anything.

"Her face was really bloody. It then started raining really hard. I remember mum forcing herself to get up. I think she managed to beat one of the vasto lorde because I only saw one left. Mum was really beaten up but she still fought. She still fought when she got stabbed in the stomach a couple of times and she still fought when she collapsed to the ground. Like when the vasto lorde thought that he beat mum since she stayed still on the floor and then faced us and I watched as he made a cero. It looked really strong, and when he released it, I felt helpless. I remember that the thunder was laughing at me, mocking my weakness. But then, when I thought I was going to die with my brothers,"

_Flash back_

_The young trios widened their eyes as the red cero blasted out of the hollows mouth and towards them._

_They shut their eyes waiting for death to come to them._

_They waited._

_And waited._

_And waited._

_But nothing ever came. They opened there eyes as the sound of a gasp entered their ears. Karin was hovering over them. She gritted her teeth and had her eyes shut tightly._

_"Tsk, I thought I killed you." the hollow growled as he made another cero and blasted it towards Karin, successfully hitting her as she wailed with pain._

_"Run." she managed to choke out, coughing out blood._

_To traumatize to move, the kids didn't budge._

_The vasto lorde cursed under his breath. "Why won't you die already?"_

_Another cero was formed and by the looks of it, the kids knew that if Karin took another hit, she would be finished for good._

_Again, thunder and rain danced in laughter, having their own private party where the dark clouds and winter cold air joined._

_"Say hello to Midori will ya?" he said, blasting the powerful cero._

_Karin forced herself to hover over her children and waited, and waited, and waited. The impact never came._

_"Uncle Jinta," Karin heard Amaya and Yukis faint voice say._

_Karin slightly looked over her shoulder and there, she saw the red headed man. She lightly smiled and the last thing she managed to choke out was, "Took you long enough fake red," before passing out._

_End of flash back._

"Uncle Jinta managed to scare the hollow away but he didn't defeat it. He took mum and us to Tessai and he called Orihime to heal us. They didn't let us see mom for a week, but I think that was because she was injured more. We survived as you can see, but Yuki changed after that. I don't really know why, but I'm sure he has a good reason." Amaya finished, still watching her brothers train.

Toshiro stared at Amaya for a long time. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't really the type of person to comfort someone. So he just said what he always thought when he looked at them. "I'm sorry."

Amaya smiled a sad smile and looked over at Toshiro. "You have nothing to apologize for. We are all fine. Thanks to uncle Jinta, we are fine."

"Yea..." Toshiro said, casting his eyes over the two little training children._ 'Because Jinta was there to save my family. He protected them when I couldn't and took the responsibility of healing them to make sure they were alright. He saved them. He saved Karin, and I couldn't.'_

"Dad?" Amaya asked after a long silence.

"Hm?" he said, not looking at Amaya.

"Why is it that you look like mums age? I thought souls weren't supposed to grow. In the picture uncle Ichigo had of you, you were as small as Raidon."

Toshiro grew a tick mark on his temple and closed his eyes, forgetting the grey cloud that casted over his head. When he opened his eyes again, all he said was, "Just stay away from the 12th division."

Knowing that was going to be his only answer, Amaya shrugged the riddle off and proceeded in watching her brothers training.

* * *

><p>"Just give up already, you can't beat me." Raidon shouted to his younger brother who had just lifted himself up from the ground.<p>

"Yes I can!" Yuki persisted, his face all bruised up and clothes tattered with rips.

"Seriously Yuki, stop-"

"Nirokujuushin!" (Six doppelgängers)

Raidon gritted his teeth as a large flamed dragon swirled around him. It soon disappeared into thin air to reveal five replicas of Yuki surrounded him one by one. Each fake Yuki had red hair so it was noticeable which one was real, but even so, knowing which one is the real one wouldn't matter because each fake Yuki had a special ability from the real Yuki. One would have strength, while the other would have speed, and if they worked together, they'd match the power of the real Yuki.

"Fine, you want to play like that, then so be it. Jigoku hibana!" (Hells spark)

The dark clouds started sparkling with energy as lighting started falling from the sky and hitting the ground. Once it touched the ground, the lightings started moving closer to each other. As more came, it started to shape into a large yellow dragon made out of thunder. (It looks like hyourinmaru)

In a swift flicker of his sword, Raidon commanded his dragon to attack the fake Yukis.

The thunder dragon swerved towards them at amazing speed.

"Dodge." was Yukis simple command. As ordered, his minions swiftly dodged and once they were all above the dragon, they aimed their double bladed swords at it and called out, "Akuna no kanashimi." (Demons sorrow) Once shouted, each sword transformed into an all-out flamed dragon. Including the real Yuki, 12 dragons started swerving around its prey.

"Odoroki" (Startle) Raidon commanded, bored with his little brothers moves.

The yellow dragon immediately started to glow brighter and once Yuki could register what was going on, he was too late as he watched the thunder dragon explode while small bits of the electricity attached itself to the fake Yukis and the fire dragon. In a matter of seconds, Yukis fire dragons and his replicas exploded as well.

"Told you little bro." Raidon said, placing his zanpakuto back into its shaft. "You'll never beat me."

"I'm not done with you!" Yuki shouted, charging at Raidon.

Raidon easily and swiftly dodged each move. "What's your problem Yuki? Enough is enough."

"Shut-up.." were Yukis last words before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>"How's he doing Captain Unohana?" asked a worried Toshiro.<p>

Unohana looked at the clipboard she was holding and started flipping through pages.

"It seems he collapsed from mere exhaustion and is right now facing a high fever."

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

Unohana slightly nodded. "His spiritual pressure is flickering on and off as if-"

"He's battling against himself." Toshiro finished. Unohana nodded and Toshiro couldn't help but feel even more worried. He's heard of people fighting against their zanpakutos in their inner world and the results never seemed to amuse him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Amaya asked, hearing the whole conversation.

The captain of the fourth division gave a sad smile to the small black haired girl. "Right now, he's sleeping but it will take a while before he wakes up." she said, not bothering to try and lie.

"Oh." was her only response.

"We'll visit tomorrow in the morning. Come on Amaya, you too Raidon, let's go home" Toshiro said.

Amaya nodded and Raidon, who was silent throughout the whole conversation didn't utter a word as Toshiro lead them out of the division.

* * *

><p>"Go to bed, it's getting pretty late." Toshiro said, entering the house.<p>

"Are you going to sleep in your room too?" Amaya asked, stopping in front of her room's door.

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll be there if you need me." Toshiro said.

Amaya slightly smiled. "Ok, good-night dad" with that, she entered her room.

"Good-night dad." Raidon said, also entering the room.

"Good-night." Toshiro whispered, entering his room.

* * *

><p>Amaya trembled as another clash of thunder boomed over seireitei. She looked over to the bunk beds at her side and her eyes started becoming wet.<p>

She hugged the sheets tighter to her chest as another clash of thunder made their way through her ears. There was no rain, but there was lightning.

_'I can't go to Yuki because he's at the hospital; I can't go to Raidon because he just loves the lightning. And mum, mums not here.'_ Amaya thought, tightly closing her eyes as she hovered under the blankets.

Another roar of thunder barged in and this time, Amaya didn't hold back her tears as she let them stream down her face. She leaped up when another bolt of thundered laughed into her ears. In an instant, she exited her room and ran towards her father's room with the blanket tightly grasped in her hand.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amaya shouted, barging into his room and climbing on his bed.

Toshiro groaned as he woke up. His eyes landed on a terrified Amaya. She had dry tear stains on her cheeks and she was trembling with fear.

"Amaya, why are you here, are you okay-"

A clash of lightning interrupted his sentence and Amaya wailed with horror.

"Make it go away daddy! Amaya wants you to make it go away!" she said, stuttering all the while as her breathing became slightly difficult.

"Shh, Shh! It's going to be alright Amaya... daddy's here." Toshiro said, now fully awake as he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl.

Amaya shook her head in denial. "No, Amaya wants mum to come. Mum will make everything better for Amaya. Mum will make the thunder go away."

Toshiro really didn't know what to do. He never saw Amaya like this. "Where's Raidon, can't he help you?"

Amaya shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Amaya thinks Raidon is in the rooftop. Amaya can't go to Raidon because Raidon likes the thunder."

A memory popped in his head and he couldn't help but soften his eyes. He looked down at the trembling girl. "You're scared of thunder."

She nodded and buried her head into her hands. "A-Amaya wants you to sing a song for her." the little girl said. "Mum always sings a song to Amaya."

Toshiro stiffened a bit. Him, sing a song? That was just utterly ridiculous! But when he heard Amaya wail with horror, he decided against himself and to side with Amaya._ 'I can't leave my daughter to suffer.'_ he thought. And then, he started making up a small little lullaby,

_"Hush little baby don't you cry everything's going to be alright.  
><em>_Daddy's here and he won't let you leave his sight  
><em>_Only until he's sure that his little baby will be alright._

_So wipe your tears and shake off all your remaining fears and remember that daddy will always be here_

_But you have to hush my little baby and don't you cry  
><em>_Cause daddy's here to scare away all your fears  
><em>_So hush little baby don't you cry every things going to be alright  
><em>_Cause daddy's here  
><em>_He's right here at your side..."_

With that, he finished the small lullaby and he looked down at a sleeping Amaya who had her head rested on his stomach. He ruffled her hair soft enough to not wake her up and pulled the covers over her.

"Good-night." Toshiro whispered.

"Thank you daddy." Toshiro heard Amaya mumble. He smiled and closed his eyes.

_'No problem.'_

* * *

><p>"Captain Hitsugaya! Are you in there?"<p>

Matsumaoto opened her eyes at the loud ruckus. She groaned and lifted herself up from the couch. Opening the door that lead to the office, she was met with one of the lower classed subordinates from the 4th division.

"Hello lieutenant Matsumoto! Is Captain Hitsugaya in here?" the shinigami asked.

"No, but I can leave a message if you'd like." Rangiku offered.

"Yes please! Tell him that Captain Unohana requested to see him, immediately. She says that it's a matter of importance regarding Yuki."

"Will do!" Rangiku said. The shinigami immediately vanished from sight and Rangiku strolled over to the next door building. "Captain! Open up!" she yelled banging on the door.

In a matter of seconds, the door flew wide open to reveal a sleepy Toshiro. "What?" he yelled in a hushed whisper. "Amaya's sleeping!"

"I'm sorry but Captain Unohana wants to see you. It's regarding Yuki." she replied, ignoring his rude attitude.

A clash of lightning soared over them and in and instant he became serious and nodded. He headed back inside and came out in a matter of seconds with his zanpakuto and hoiri on. "Stay here Matsumoto and watch over the kids. Raidon is in the rooftop." with that, he immediately flash-stepped toward the fourth division.

"Yes sir." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Toshiro asked as he landed on the fourth division's barracks. It now started raining outside so his hair was completely damped wet.<em> 'Raidon should be inside the house by now.'<em> he thought.

"Yuki, he's not in his room. Some of my subordinates where going to bring his food but when they got there, they saw his bed empty." said Unohana.

Toshiro slightly widened his eyes. "It's pouring outside and he's still weak! I thought this division's job was supposed to keep their patients safe!" he growled; restrain himself from yelling at the Captain of the fourth division even further. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down and sighed._ 'How could this happen?'_

Unohana gave him a cold glare. "I would like it if you don't disrespect my division like that Captain Hitsugaya. You should probably control your child and teach him to not knock my subordinates unconscious."

Toshiro slightly sweat dropped and mumbled an apology. He then shook his head and tried to concentrate on Yukis spiritual pressure._ 'Dam you Tessai for teaching them how to conceal their spiritual pressure.'_ he thought.

"I'll go look for him and bring him back." he said.

The lady softened her eyes and nodded. "Thank-you Captain Hitsugaya and I'm very sorry for disappointing you. Now I know that I should secure a child that's in a hospital if it means that their parent won't be outraged."

Toshiro ignored her cruel joke and started flash-stepping all over the cold night of seireitei. "Where are you Yuki?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Are you looking for something?"<p>

Toshiro stopped at the sudden voice. He looked around and found no one. "I just wasted some time." he cursed under his breath.

He started moving again but stopped again when he felt another presence near him. His thoughts immediately trailed to the Captains meeting about the group that was seeking for his zanpakuto. He quickly went into combat stance and looked around. Still, no one.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

"Chill Captain Hitsugaya, it's just me."

"Captain Abrai, what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked skeptically as Renji came out from the shadows.

"I should ask you the same thing and would you stop looking at me like that? It's like you're going to attack me any second. Anyways, are you looking for something?" Renji asked over the pouring rain.

Toshiro physically relaxed but his mind was still in overdrive. "One of my kids escaped from the fourth division even though he's still very ill. I'm trying to look for him, however, he could be anywhere in seireitei."

Renji looked at the Captain for a while. "Which kid? Is it Raidon?"

Toshiro shook his head and started looking over the area he was in, squinting all the while since the rain prevented him from getting a clear view. "No, it's Yuki."

Renji grunted. "Never would have guessed. Anyways, since it looks like you'll die over a panic attack, I'm going to help you find your little kid. "

Toshiro looked at him. "Why?" he asked. He didn't say it in a rude manner but more like a pleading question.

Renji shrugged. "I can't abandon my little nephew. I'll go get others to help. We're going to search for Yuki in the 6 divisions and lower while you go check out the 7nth division and higher."

Toshiro nodded and flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p>"Ok, listen up; we are here to look for one of Captain Hitsugayas kids. He is very ill so when you spot him, take him to the fourth division immediately." Renji said facing the members he recruited which consisted of Izaru, Momo Ikkaku and Yumichika.<p>

They were in the bar and Renji just happened to run in to them.

"Which kid is it?" asked Momo, worry evident in her face.

"Is it Raidon?" Izaru asked.

Renji shook his head and slightly chuckled "Nah, its Yuki."

"Tsk, never would have guessed." Ikkaku commented, taking a huge swig out of his sake bottle that he was currently grasping. "Why am I even dragged into this anyway? It's not like it's my kid. If something happens to the little brat then it's his fault. He shouldn't even be out in a weather like this."

Yumichika glanced over at him before concentrating on his nails. "That's not very beautiful of you to say Ikkaku, and besides, you owe Ichigo so the least you could do is look out for his nephew."

The bold headed man scowled. "Fine, whatever."

"Ok. Yumichika, Momo, Izaru, you guys take the 6th division and lower. Ikkaku and I will take the upper divisions with Captain Hitsugaya." Renji said. "If you find him, you know where to take him."

"Ok." they all saluted before flash-stepping to their designated areas.

* * *

><p>"Yo Captain Hitsugaya wait up!"<p>

Toshiro slightly lowered his pace and looked over his shoulders. There, he saw Renji and Ikkaku following him not far behind.

"Momo, Izaru and Yumichika have the lower half of seireitei so we'll get the upper half. I'm going to search in the 13, 12 and 11 division while Ikkaku searches the 10, 9, and 8. You could search in the 6 and 7 division." Renji said as soon as he caught up to Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded and gave a silent thank you as they all flash-stepped away to their spots.

* * *

><p>"Where are you little kid?" Renji asked, currently on the 8th division barracks. "If your ill and it's this cold and pouring out at night, I doubt you could have made it that far."<p>

He flash stepped out of the 8th division and into the 9th division.

* * *

><p>Again, Toshiro tried sensing Yukis spiritual pressure. He silently growled when it did no good.<p>

He was about to leave the 7nth division but something caught his attention.

A dark figure stumbled towards the alleys and Toshiro gripped the handle of hyourinmaru just in case. The figure leaned on the wall, looking for support and when the moon light hit him, Toshiro widened his eyes.

It was Yuki.

Yuki coughed and stumbled forward to the wet pouring ground.

In an instant, Toshiro was at his side.

"What a mess you are Yuki." he whispered to his unconscious son as he lifted him up into his arms.

He flash-stepped towards the 4th division and was met with a waiting Unohana.

"Give me him, you wait in the waiting room till I tell you that could see him." she said, now carrying the child in her arms.

Toshiro nodded and proceeded to wait in the waiting room. He then sent out hell butterflies to the people that helped.

One by one, Renji, Yumichika, Momo, Izaru and Ikkaku arrived in the 4th divisions waiting room.

"Is he ok?" Momo asked.

"Where'd you fined em'?" Ikkaku asked.

Toshiro stopped his pacing, looked at the five people in front of him and started pacing again. "Captain Unohana is checking on him right now. So far, she hasn't reported back. Thank you for your help by the way." he said.

"No problem Captain Hitsugaya and if you don't mind, I have to go back to my division. Supposedly there's been a flood somewhere." Renji said, giving a curt nod and flash-stepping away.

"I guess I'll have to check up on my division too then. Hope Yuki gets well soon." Izaru said, also leaving.

Toshiro watched as the duos left. He looked over to Momo and said, "Aren't you supposed to be heading to the 5th division?"

"That can wait." she said, taking a seat that was assigned there.

He looked over to Ikkaku and Yumichika. "How about you two?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "Best I be going then. Hope the little brat gets well. Come on Yumichika."

The feather eyed man nodded and they both disappeared from his sight, leaving him and Momo alone.

"You should stop pacing Shiro, I'm sure he's going to be alright." she said

He sighed, looked over to her and started pacing again. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." he mumbled. As he paced, his thoughts trailed to the fighting scene that Yuki and Raidon had._ 'Both, they were both dragons. One was Fire and the other was Thunder. Is it possible that they are part of the legend? If so, then does that mean that Amaya is also in it?'_ Toshiro lightly shook his head at his new found possibilities. _'I'll have to tell Head Captain Yamamoto about this but first I have to check if Yuki is ok.'_

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked, coming out of Yukis room with a clipboard under her arms.

"Yes, what is it?" Toshiro asked, completely stopping from his pace so that he could face the 4th division Captain and forgetting about his previous thoughts.

Unohana took out the clip board from under her arm and started scanning the front page. "It seems that Yukis fever has gotten worse. His spiritual pressure has gotten normal though." she looked up at him and gave a small smile. "He just needs to rest. You could go see him if you want, but make sure to not wake him up."

Toshiro nodded and headed straight towards Yukis room. As soon as he entered, he let his eyes slightly widen.

Yukis head was all bandaged up but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that Yuki was awake and was leaning against the wall for support.

In an instant he flash-stepped toward him and carried him off his feet and into the bed.

"What the- let me go!" Yuki shouted, struggling to get off of Toshiros hold and the bed.

"Yuki, stop." Toshiro said calmly.

Noticing who it was Yuki immediately stopped his struggle.

Toshiro got some blankets that lay on the corner of the bed and covered Yuki up, and then he sat down to the seat next to him.

After a while of silence, Toshiro spoke. "Yuki, if you don't mind me asking why did you escape from the fourth division healing center."

Yuki stared at the white ceiling above him. All was quiet except for the splashing water of outside.

"There was thunder yesterday." he said, pausing for a while and then speaking again. "Amaya, she needed me. How is she by the way? Is she ok?" he asked.

Toshiro nodded. "I took care of it. Don't worry, she's perfectly fine."

He let out a sigh of relief and with hesitation, he said, "Thank you Toshiro." not once glancing over at him.

Toshiro caught the name he referred him by and raised a brow. "You can call me dad you know."

This time, Yuki looked over at him, eyes narrowing. "And why would I do that? Just because we are blood related doesn't mean I should call you dad. I barely know you!"

"Listen Yuki, I don't know what I did to make you hate me but if it's because I didn't visit you or known the existence of you three doesn't mean you should be acting like that. It wasn't my fault, I didn't know-"

Yuki scoffed. "You think that's why I hate you, because you never visited us or mom? Listen Toshiro, that's not the reason at all. And if it was, that would be the most pathetic grudge I've ever heard."

Toshiro stared at Yuki puzzlingly. "Then what's your reason?" he asked. What other possible reason was there? Sure, Amaya had said that back then Yuki didn't mind him not visiting but he didn't really quite believe her. But now that Yuki had said it himself, Toshiro couldn't really figure out what exactly he did wrong to make his son dislike him so much. What other reason would a child hate their dad for not being there for them for the last ten years of their life? None, was what resulted in Toshiros head.

Yuki stared deeply into his eyes. "Do you really want to know why I hate you, why for the last 5 years of my life I resented you with my whole bloody heart?"

Toshiro stared at Yuki with bewilderment. His son, he's talking like an old man with so much hatred. Like he experienced a whole worthwhile of life to know what true hate means and feels. He found himself nodding and Yuki stared coldly at him.

"It's because..."

* * *

><p><strong><em> IMPORTANT NOTICE- <em>**

**For those who want to check out what Raidon and Yukis zanpakuto look like, i recommend you to go to my profile page and click on my deviantart account. Once clicked, go to where it says 'Gallery' Youll know what to do from then on. And if you want to see the scene where Toshiro and the kids were shopping, thats also included in my deviantartaccount thinger xD**

* * *

><p>~ This is <strong>FrostyNight98 <strong>saying good-bye and good day to you!


	8. Chapter 7

**_I would love to give a HUGE thanks to WynterWillow for helping me edit this story! Your an awesome helper! Okay, enough chit chat, on with the chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7-<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Found You-<strong>

_Yuki stared deeply into his eyes. "Do you really want to know why I hate you, why for the last 5 years of my life I resented you with my whole bloody heart?"_

_Toshiro stared at Yuki with bewilderment. His son was talking like an old cynical man, like he had already experienced an entire life time to know what true hatred meant. .He found himself nodding and Yuki stared coldly at him._

* * *

><p>"It's because you were supposed to be the great hero." he snapped. "I suppose Amaya has already told you what happened 5 years ago?"<p>

Toshiro raised a brow but nodded nonetheless.

Yuki continued aggressively, "That was the only day that mom ever bothered talking about you. Tsk, she said that you saved people's lives and kept them safe. Then tell me what kind of hero doesn't save their own family? You were supposed to be this great savior that mom described-"

"Then she lied because I'm not a hero!" Toshiro interrupted, trying to keep the room its normal temperature. "A hero doesn't have a boss, I do. A hero does whatever he chooses to do and can go where ever he wants to go, I can't. A hero is a living person, I'm not."

"What's your point?" Yuki asked, finding his answer to be more of an excuse than anything else.

"My point is that on that day, there was a captains meeting that located two vasto lordes in Karakura Town. I offered to destroy it but my grant was denied! I had to follow orders. Instead, the seireitei ordered no one to go out and help so it wasn't my fault!" Toshiro nearly shouted.

After a short silence, Yuki spoke again as he looked out the small window at the rain. "Even if Seireitei did send you to destroy the vasto lordes it still wouldn't change my feelings towards you."

Toshiro scrunched up his brows with confusion. "And why's that?" he asked.

Yuki tore his gaze away from the window and settled his eye onto Toshiros. "You made mom sad, you gave her pain. That's the reason I resent you the most. Mom always acts brave around us but I know it's just a facade because she doesn't want us to worry. Every year on the night of our birthday she sits alone in the kitchen when she thinks we're asleep. I know she's thinking about you then because she always say 'stupid white haired idiot'."

Yuki gazed over Toshiros face and was pleased with what he saw.

Toshiro held his head low in guilt. He didn't know he was hurting Karin. He didn't know he caused her pain. Hell, he didn't even know she felt that way about him. Wasn't_ she_ the one that left him? It wasn't the other way around so why did s_he_ feel sad?_ 'I did nothing to cause her pain.'_ he thought, his fists clenching.

"How was I supposed to know she felt that way about me?" he found himself asking in a hushed whisper. He didn't mean to ask that question. Like he had said before, _she_ was the one to walk out on him 10 years ago, not him.

"You could have known if you visited her!" Yuki hissed. "Gosh Toshiro! You have no idea how much I hate you for hurting mom! Everything that reminded her of you I tried to make disappear. For one thing, the white damn hair you cursed me with." he hissed, grabbing a lock of his hair.

"I tried dying my hair once but mom just scrubbed it off. Then there's my-" Just then, a gust of wind entered the white room, making his hair swoosh to the side. That's when Toshiro saw it, his left eye. It was so predictable of Yuki to hide it. The reason why he didn't want Amaya to mention it, it was because it was something he had obtained from his father aside from the white hair.

Toshiro kept the image of Yukis left eye in his head. "Is that why you grew your hair? So that your eye wouldn't remind Karin of me?" he asked.

Yuki gazed over at Toshiro, his hair away from his face so that Toshiro was able to see his son's right eyes which was grey and his left eye which was turquoise. "Exactly." he responded coldly.

"And that's why you keep a safe distance from Raidon, not because you hate him or the fact that he acts like a fool, but because he looks like me." Toshiro said.

Pain shot through Yukis eyes at the statement Toshiro had just declared. He always admired his brother, but the fact that he resembled Toshiro was just a big no no for him. If his brother caused pain to his mom, then it caused him pain too.

He didn't say anything and that was enough of an answer to tell Toshiro that he was right.

"Then why do you not push Amaya away like you do to Raidon? She has my eyes, which should be something to hate."

In an instant, Yuki narrowed his eyes as he felt the rage boil inside of him. "Why all the questions?" he hissed.

Toshiro shrugged and stared deeply into Yukis eyes. There was no way he was going to back down from his son. He needed to save him somehow, break him apart from that shell he always hid inside, something that would break the hatred that he holds so deep within his heart.

Cursing under his breath, Yuki started to speak when he admitted his defeat. "Amaya is one I cannot hate. She is... sensitive when it comes to family situations. And if I see her in pain, it would be like seeing mom in pain. That is why I'm always with Amaya when she is troubled. Especially when it comes to nights when there's thunder. You've experienced what happens to her, right?"

Toshiro merely nodded.

"And you noticed the way she changes her way of speaking. Instead of referring herself to 'I' she changes it to 'Amaya'." Yuki said. In all truth, he didn't know _why _he was telling these things to this man. He had no right to know.

"Why is that?" Toshiro asked, becoming interested in his daughters cause.

Yuki narrowed his eyes again. "She used to speak like that before the incident, but eventually got the idea of saying 'I' instead of 'Amaya'. I guess the accident traumatized her so much that whenever there's thunder, she forgets her whole knowledge of speaking and goes back to the time when she used to refer herself as 'Amaya'."

After a long silence of thinking deeply into what Yuki had said, Toshiro found himself slightly trembling. "And is that another reason why you hate me, because if I was there in time, Amaya wouldn't have been traumatized like that?" he asked.

Yuki nodded without hesitation. After a long silence, he spoke again, repeating the same line he's said so many times since he started talking to Toshiro. "You don't know how much pain you brought to mom."

Toshiro snapped finally tired of hearing something he knew too well. "Tsk, _you_ don't know how much pain _she_ put me through!"

"_She_ brought you pain?" Yuki spat, face scrunched up with disgust. "Tell me, how did she bring _you_ pain?" Oh, _now_ he was mad.

"She left." was all that came out of Toshiros mouth.

"Yea and you were supposed to chase after her. And keep the pain and suffering away from her-"

"Don't you think I know that already?" Toshiro hissed.

"No, I don't think you know! How would you feel if you were a six year old that had to watch your mother cry? The bravest person you ever looked up to and you see her cry? How would you feel if you saw your mother getting beat up at the age of five? Your strongest role model and you see her fall? How would feel if you were a five year old that had to watch his sister cry every night there was a thunderstorm?" by this point Yuki had forced himself to stand up in front of Toshiro, struggling to breath properly.

"You shouldn't be up." Toshiro said, voice cracking mid-sentence. In all truth, the words that Yuki had spilled stung Toshiro's heart like hell.

"I'm out of here. I'm going back home, and when I mean home, I mean my real home, not here," he hissed.

Noticing that Yuki wasn't going to obey, Toshiro got up and blocked his son from leaving through the door.

"Get back to bed Yuki," Toshiro warned.

Yuki tried chuckling but it came out into fits of coughs instead. "And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it, ground me?" with that said, he left out the small window that was near his bed.

Toshiro widened his eyes at the easy escape and cursed under his breath as he made his way out of the room. _'He is in no condition to be out. It's pouring outside.'_

"Is something the matter Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked, coincidently coming out of nowhere.

"Yuki, he escaped his room again." he hissed, shoving past the 4th division captain and heading outside. Once out, he bumped into someone.

"What the-"

"Hiya dad, don't worry, were on it. You just rest while we handle it!" Amaya chirped out of nowhere with Raidon behind her. The rain was falling heavily and both Amaya and Raidon had their umbrellas tightly grasped in their hands. Amaya's umbrella was pink and Raidons umbrella was black._ 'Something Rangiku probably bought for them,'_ Toshiro thought.

Seeing his confused face, Raidon explained. "Aunt Rangiku told us what happened and when we were coming here, we saw Yuki climb out the window. That's when we bumped into you and saw your frustrated expression. All we had to do was put two and two together. So you stay here and sleep or something till we come back with Yuki." Raidon assured, his always permanent grin plastered on his face.

Toshiro hesitated a bit but nodded nonetheless. He was going to have to report about the legend to Head Captain Yamamoto sooner or later, and right now seemed like the rights time. "Ok, thank you, be careful." he said.

Amaya smiled, "No problem dad." With that, the two small children disappeared from his sight and into the thick pouring rain.

"I see him." Raidon said, flash stepping even faster, umbrellas already thrown away.

They had followed his brothers' spiritual pressure and right now they were nearing the gates. The rain was starting to calm down a bit but it was enough to help the duos find Yuki.

"He's heading to the Rukon District?" Amaya asked.

"Looks like it." Raidon replied, jumping over the giant gate like his brother had and proceeded chasing after him. "Wait up Yuki! You're in no condition to be out like this."

Ignoring his statement, Yuki forced himself to keep going. He needed to get out of soul society and into the living world fast! He couldn't stand being near Toshiro any longer._ 'But _how_ do I get out of here?'_ Yuki thought. He knew he came in by Uraharas Senkaimon but how was he supposed to go back? Did he need another Senkaimon?

"Yuki please stop!"

Hearing Amayas desperate plea, Yuki immediately stopped as if his whole body system shut down by the mere voice of Amayas command.

They were now where they had started. Out of Seireitie and in the Rukon District, where all the small shops were displayed. Except this time, there weren't many people outside like before and like last time; the sun wasn't shinning so brightly. Instead it was cold and dark. Everything looked as if it had lost its touch of color and turned into a grey and black newspaper

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, his back facing both Amaya and Raidon.

"What happened, why are you leaving?" Raidon asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Is that so hard to understand?" Yuki snapped, his fists starting to clench.

"Why?" Amaya whispered, tears threatening to fall. She didn't want him to leave, not now, not when she was just beginning to know her father. She still had many questions to ask him, so many things she wanted to know. She wanted them to stick together till the very end, like a true family.

_'A family that should have been...'_ Amaya thought.

Yuki scowled and turned around so that he could face them. "I'm tired of pretending. Do you not know how much I want him out of my sight?"

"_Why_ do you dislike him?" Raidon asked, his eyes begging for an answer. Raidon knew that after this, if he didn't ask now, then his chance of finding out why Yuki hated Toshiro would never arrive in the future. So right now, right now was the perfect time.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me that you don't see the pain in mom's eyes? Don't tell me that you didn't know that she would always go to the kitchen at night the day of our birthday and silently curse Toshiro for not ever visiting her. Don't tell me that you never looked through the mask she always put on."

Raidon slightly widened his eyes and a memory popped in his head. _'You don't know anything about me. You don't know what I've been through or what I've seen! You don't know how I feel or the reason of why I act that way. So who are you to talk?'_

Those were the exact words that Yuki had spoken to him when he told him that he shouldn't have been rude to the old lady; his grandma, the same day when they had found their dad.

Yuki had seen his mother hurt and he had seen through her mask. Something that neither Raidon nor Amaya had noticed; something that a young child shouldn't have experienced.

"Ah, is this a family argument I see?" a chuckling voice came in.

In an instant, Yuki snapped his head away from his brother and looked around the area. No one.

"Up here kid." came the voice.

The trios looked up and widened their eyes at the scene displayed before them.

"Are you sure it's them? They look so... weak." came in another voice.

Amaya stared wide eyed at the group above her. No wait, 'group' wasn't the right term, 'army' was. Above her, more than 50 hollows surrounded them and the two who had spoken were Arrancars. They smirked down at her and she couldn't help but quiver in fear.

"How'd you get in the soul society? Who are you, what do you want?" Yuki growled, already beside Amaya and one of his zanpakuto grasped in his hand, Raidon following his lead.

One of the arrancar chuckled. "Stupid child, how did we get in the soul society you ask? We came in by a garganta. Who are we you ask? Can't you see that were Arrancars? And what do we want?" he stopped and then smirked. "Simple, we want your zanpakutos. So would you be a dear young boy and hand us your zanpakutos so that there wouldn't be any need to use force?"

"You're a fool if you think that's ever going to happen." Raidon spat.

In an instant, the once playful eyes that the arrancar held turned into ones of pure doom. "Then you leave me no choice boy." With a snap of his fingers, the hollows started charging at them. Some even started destroying other people's houses.

The Arrancars who were there then opened a garganta and made an entry in it. "We'll come back when you ware yourselves out."

"Come back you cowards!" Yuki hissed, making a run after them but stopped when hollows came in his way.

Angry at seeing the duos leave, Yuki started slicing the hollows.

"You're in no condition to fight Yuki." Raidon said, now by his side.

Yuki widened his eyes and looked at Raidon. "Don't leave Amaya's side!" he hissed, worry evident in his eyes.

With that said, Yuki flash-stepped towards Amaya where the many hollows surrounded her.

"Tsk, she can take care of herself." Raidon whispered, blocking a hollows attack.

Yuki destroyed each and every hollow but it didn't seem to matter since even more started appearing.

_'Where the hell are they coming from?'_ Yuki thought as he managed to cut a hollow in the arm. The hollow cried out in pain and swung his arm at Yuki causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Yuki forced himself to get up and spat blood from his mouth._ 'I'm going nowhere if I keep this up.'_

Taking out his second blade, Yuki pointed them downward. "Rise, Hi no akuma." (Fire demon) he said.

Once again, both his blades turned into a crimson color.

He slashed the hollow he was once facing in half and once done, he looked around to see Raidon fighting against 3 hollows. _'He could handle this.'_

He averted his eyes toward Amaya and saw her fighting five hollows._ 'She can't. She'll get too tired.'_

He ran to her direction and tried to cut off any hollows that came in his way.

"There's too much Amaya, you'll have to call out for your zanpakuto." Yuki said, now by her side as he eliminated the coming hollows. He coughed and a stream of blood came out.

Amaya, alarmed by his actions, took the time to worry about her brother. "Yuki, are you ok? You shouldn't be fighting-"

"I'm fine! Just call out for your zanpakuto!" he hissed, pushing her away and continuing to fight the hollows.

"No, I could hurt you or Raidon if I do that! I still don't know how to control It." she said, blocking one of the hollows attack.

Yuki growled. "Then just play the defense! Don't play the offense."

"But-" before she could finish her sentence, Raidon was sent slamming into Yuki. They both flew about a mile away from her and Amaya couldn't help but feel slightly traumatized.

Raidon was badly bruised up, small cuts and gashes were here and there by the cause of the hollows claws and his already released zanpakuto was covered up in blood. "Damn hollow." he hissed, forcing himself to get up as a groaning Yuki followed his lead.

As they were about to resume in their fighting a gang of hollows mounted up on them. Cutting, hitting and kicking them with pure bliss.

In an instant Amaya sat on the ground cross legged and took out her zanpakuto. All the hollows were concentrated on her brothers so she was lucky enough to have time to prepare herself. Closing her eyes and zanpakuto firmly lying on both her hands, she whispered,

"Seal their fate, Kurohime." (Dark princess.)

Her zanpakuto started to brightly glow and small black rose petals were starting to form around her. The glow stopped, the petals fell. All that remained on Amayas hand was a grey flute with a black string adorned around it. The string hung loose on one end, holding four leaf like blades and as you traveled down from the piece of string, a small piece of chain was connected to it, and then again, at the other end of the chain resumed the black string. The string was firmly tied to a blade/dagger for usage of long distance. For decoration purposes only, lay a red feather like item at the end of the flute.

"Kurohime." she whispered, eyes now open and awing at the simple, yet powerful weapon. "Defense." she said, elegantly pressing her lips on the flute. She blew into it; a rhythm so smooth that you'd never think it could do any harm came out. As the melody came out, a black shadow like dragon emerged from the flute and started to swiftly sway around the battle field. Wind blew and the black leaves that lay on the ground starting dancing around Amaya. Her fingers moved swiftly across the instrument and she could feel the affect it was giving to Yuki and Raidon.

They both felt it and heard it; Amaya's zanpakuto calling out for them. Every second that Amaya played her flute, they felt their spiritual pressure rising, their wounds healing, their stamina rising. The black dragon that was dancing around them gave them the power they needed.

"It's working." Yuki whispered, feeling the fever and stress wash away from his body.

"Yea," Raidon agreed, enjoying one last second of the flowing melody before attacking the hollows one by one. Following suit, Yuki helped his brother out.

_'Only help out Yuki and Raidon, not the hollows. Only help out Yuki and Raidon, not the hollows'_ Amaya kept telling herself. Her fingers flew across the flute as she felt her spiritual pressure being sent towards Yuki and Raidon. Only they were on her mind, for if she included a hollows face in her mind as well, they would also gain the energy she was sending her brothers.

"Nirokujuushin!" (Six doppelgängers) Yuki commanded. A red smoke in the shape of a dragon started forming around the hollows and once the smoke was gone, the six red haired Yukis were staring down at the white masked demons.

"Destroy them." Yuki said. As commanded, the fake Yukis obeyed his orders. One by one, they all started slashing away the hollows.

"Odoroki" (startle) Raidon commanded. The already grey sky became darker and bits of lightning fell to the ground. Some attached itself on the hollows and Raidon concentrated really deeply to not allow one of the little lightings to touch, or be near Amaya and Yuki.

When the small little lightning stopped falling from the sky, Raidon grinned. "Be gone." Once those uttered words came out, the yellow electricity started glowing brighter and brighter.

Explosions were carried everywhere and the only thing Raidon could hear were the cries of the hollows.

The cries were gone, the sound of gushing blood lowered, and the soothing music died down. All the hollows were gone. Even the shadow like dragon had dispersed into nothing but air.

"That was very... entertaining." Came in the childish voice.

The trios looked up and there, they saw the Arrancar from earlier, except, he was without his other partner. "Well well well, if it isn't Raijin, Hino Akuma and," his eyes flickered to Amaya. He licked his lips and a flash of bewilderment crossed his eyes. "Kurohime. And to think they are wielded by the Hitsugayas."

Raidon growled. "How do you know who we are? How do you know our zanpakutos names?"

The Arrancar shrugged. "Files were given, investigation was needed. Anyways, enough with the questions. Since I highly doubt you've changed your minds about handing me your zanpakutos, then I guess I have to force you to hand it to me." With another snap of his fingers, a garganta opened to reveal six adjuchas. "There, this will be more interesting. Toy with them if you want, but don't kill them. Just tire them down till they could barely blink."

The adjuchas nodded and started attacking them.

"Amaya, forget about us, use your offense!" Yuki shouted, dodging an attack from the hollow.

"But-"

"Just listen to him Amaya! You have to protect yourself too. Don't worry if you damage us as well but be sure to keep yourself safe!" Raidon shouted, trying to cut the adjucha but miserably failing.

Amaya shifted her eyes from Yuki to Raidon. They were both losing and if she played the defense note, then they'd start winning, but they'll also have to try and protect her. If she played the offense note, then she would be able to protect herself and probably even her brothers; that is, if she doesn't make a mistake and accidentally injures them.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw an adjucha sneaking up on Yuki. Without further hesitation, she placed the flute to her lips. "Offense." she whispered, now starting to play the flute as she _only_ pictured the hollows in her mind. Again, the shadow dragon emerged from the flute and started making its way towards the hollows.

Raidon had just finished one adjucha when he heard wails of cries coming from around him. Looking around, he saw the hollows sprawled in the floor, clutching their heads in agony at an invisible force. He looked at Amaya and softened his face at her closed eyes and knitted brows.

"Wh-What is this?" an adjucha shouted, banging his head on the ground to try and stop the mental pain.

_'Zanpakuto Kurohime, a very fascinating and strong one indeed. Have two abilities which are offense and defense. Defense, she raises other people's powers and is able to heal their wounds. It is mostly used in a way to make usage of someone. That person could then be able to protect the wielder of Kurohime. And as for offense,'_ the Arrancar stopped his thinking and looked down at the pained hollows. His eyes were half lidded as he thought about the second move they were being attacked by.

_'As for defense, Kurohime is able to pain their enemies mentally. If she were stronger, she could also have learned the technique of killing them faster, probably even control their actions' _He stopped again and looked at Amayas scrunched brows. He smiled._ 'But the down side is that the wielder must picture the person they want to help or hurt in their head. If they mess up by picturing one who they are trying to help into offense mode, then let's just say they are a goner. Same goes with the other way around.'_

Amaya heard the cries and she could picture them in her head. The longer she played the song, the more they cried. Her fingers moved swiftly across flute, forcing them to not mess up. _'I won't be able to play any longer!'_ She thought, feeling her spiritual pressure flood out of her.

"Akuma no kanashimi." (Demons sorrow) Yuki shouted, pointing his sword towards the hollows as two fire dragons came out of his zanpakutos, his fake Yukis following suit. They attacked their pray, but the adjucha just waved its arm wildly, still in pain and dispersing the dragon into ashes. "It didn't work." Yuki scowled, the corner of his mouth dripping blood. His spiritual pressure was already decreasing dramatically and Yuki cursed under his breath when he saw that the fake Yukis had started fading one by one.

Raidon was the first to notice the change in melody. He immediately looked over to Amaya just in time to see her hands drop her flute, zanpakuo transforming back into its regular katana and her body falling back. "Amaya!" he shouted.

The music had stopped, the hollows didn't cry. With each passing second, the hollows started regaining their strength. They looked around, spotted the three and ran towards them head on.

"No you don't." Raidon said as he watched a hollow heading towards Amayas unconscious body. In an instant he flash stepped towards her, just in time to move her away but not in time to protect himself.

His body smashed against the hollows fist as he was pounded into the ground head on. With his last strength, he forced himself to call out one more move. "Odoroki." (Startle.)

Once again, the sky turned even darker and small pieces of lightning started falling from the sky. It attached itself to the hollows and with a laugh of his breath, Raidon said, "Be gone." before completely being swallowed by the darkness.

"You idiot," Yuki cursed under his breath as he picked up both Amaya and Raidons unconscious bodies, trying to avoid the many explosions that corrupted the area.

Once the explosions were done and the dust was clear, Yuki looked around to see if any adjuchas were alive. He saw none.

Using his last bit of strength, Yuki was about to flash step away but was caught off guard when he heard a chuckle. He looked behind him and slightly widened his eyes. There, he saw all six adjuchas unharmed. "What the-"

"See you later kid." and with that, the last thing Yuki saw was a red like ball coming towards him._ 'Cero.'_ He thought, collapsing to the ground and joining his siblings with the complete darkness.

* * *

><p>"What is it that is so important that you have to interrupt my work Captain Hitsugaya?" Head Captain growled.<p>

Toshiro kept his motionless face; there was no way he was going to get intimidated by this man. "It's dealing with the Five Legendary Dragons sir. I believe that I know who wields the other two dragons."

Yamamoto opened one eye to look at Toshiro. "Is that so? Then who are they?"

Toshiro took in a deep breath. "I believe that two of them are my sons. I've watched them spar and when they called out for their zanpakutos-"

"They already know shikai?" The lieutenant of the first division asked, bewilderment written all over his face.

"Yes, I was surprised myself when I first found out. But as I was saying, my oldest son, Raidon, wields the Thunder dragon and Yuki wields the Fire dragon." Toshiro said.

"And are you sure of this?" Yamamoto asked.

Toshiro nodded.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" the old man asked.

Toshiro slightly widened his eyes. What kind of question was that? "Shouldn't we assign guards to protect them? You said it yourself."

Yamamoto chuckled. "No I did not Captain Hitsugaya. Don't insert false words into my mouth! I said that the Captains of the squad who are involved in this situation have to take care of themselves. And it was _you_ who said that those who took part of this situation and are not part of the Seireitei that they have to fend for themselves, that we shouldn't put our noses where they do not belong!"

"But they are just kids!" Toshiro shouted, anger boiling in his insides. This old man was twisting his words!

"You should have thought about that before you said anything Hitsugaya!" Captain Yamamoto answered, his one eye now closed.

"But head Captain Yamamoto, it wouldn't be fair since the kids are related to Captain Hitugaya and the Kurosaki family, meaning that they do take part in seireitei." The lieutenant said.

_'Yes, Yes, good lieutenant.'_ Toshiro thought.

Yamamoto took a while to consider it. "What about your daughter? Is she also part of the situation?" he asked.

"I haven't asked her yet but-"

Toshiro was suddenly cut off by the smashing of a door being open and guards yelling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto roared. "This is a private meeting!"

Soi-fon bowed to the head captain. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were burnt here and there with the addition of rips. Blood trickled down from her lips and arms which were decorated with bruises. "Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Hitsugaya, I am sorry to say that Raidon, Yuki, and Amaya have been kidnapped by an Arrancar! I've tried my best to stop them but they were too powerful! They've let me go so that I could give a message to Captain Hitsugaya."

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Toshiro. "I have not read it." she assured.

Toshiro turned pale and immediately opened it. His eyes widened as he read the message.

_'My, My, My. It looks like we have three baby dragons in our hands, so helpless and so delicate. _

_If you want to save your children, then I advise you to come and get them. Be ready to hand over your zanpakuto as well. We'll be waiting where the humans live. Oh, and bring the Captain of the second division too._

_P.S. If you bring anyone besides yourself and the 2nd division Captain, I'll be sure to kill them!_

Toshiro handed the paper to Yamamoto, his hands then reaching to his hair as he slightly tugged them out of pure frustration.

So many things were running through Toshiros mind at the moment. How could this have happened! How could they have gotten kidnapped! They could be anywhere in the world of the living by now. He needed to find them now!

"Sorry to say this Captain Hitsugaya but I will not allow you to go." Yamamoto said snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts.

Toshiros brows knitted with anger, "Why the hell not?"

"Language, Captain Hitsuagaya!" Yamamoto shouted.

"I don't care about language! Why the hell can't I go?" he shouted, banging his fists onto the head captain's desk.

This was ludicrous! What was the old man thinking! Cold hearted bastard. Never caring weather he separated a family or not.

"Back away from my desk Hitsugaya!" the old man shouted. Hesitant, Toshiro backed away slowly but the rage that was boiling in his insides didn't disappear.

"You have to think Hitsugaya! As a Captain of the gotei 13 you should know that you should think before you do! Why do you think these criminals want you to go after them? Because they know you wield a dragon zanpakuto!"

"I don't care! This is my family I need to take care of! I'm going after them. After I get them back, you could do whatever you want with me." With that, he left the office.

"You fool." Yamamoto growled.

* * *

><p>"Captain, is everything alright?" Rangiku asked, getting up from the couch as she saw Toshiro enter with a stressed look on his face.<p>

He ignored her and got hyourinmaru from its shelf. He then exited the office and entered his home. There, he went inside the trios room and opened the closet. He got clothes from each of their drawers and dumped them into a bag.

"Captain, where are you going with Raidon, Yuki, and Amayas clothes?" Rangiku asked worriedly, flinching when Toshiro slammed the closet door shut.

"I'm going to save my kids." he growled, shoving past her.

"Save them? Captain, what happened, are they alright?"

"No Rangiku! An arrancars kidnapped them!" he shouted, his face red with anger. He exited the room and the house and started flash stepping towards the 12 division.

"Kidnapped?" Rangiku shouted. "I'm going with you then!" she announced.

"No. You stay here. I'm going alone. They were my responsibility! Besides, I _can't_ let you come with me. I'm disobeying Head Captain Yamamotos order. Who knows, when I come back I'm probably not even going to be your Captain anymore."

Rangiku gasped.

"Stay here Matsumoto." Toshiro said, entering the 12th division and ignored the many outburst of surprise. "Where's Captain Kurotsuchi?" he asked one of the helpers.

"He's in the main lab, Captain Hitsugaya." they responded.

He nodded and after a while of looking for the lab, he found it and he entered it.

"Who came in?" a raspy voice called in, clicking noises filling the enormous room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I need your help with something." Toshiro said. He didn't want to go through the process by asking _this _captain a favor but this man was the best option he could seek out. The psychotic 12 division captain was his _only_ option.

Kurotsuchi looked over his shoulders to see the white haired prodigy. "I don't have time for kids right now, can't you see that I'm busy?" he snapped.

"I need you to help me look for my kids, they've been kidnaped." he said, ignoring the science pro comment.

Noticing that the Captain of 10th division didn't correct him when he said 'kid' made his brain lighten up just by the tiniest bit. "Oh? And how do you suppose that I could help?" he asked.

Toshiro ruffled inside the bag he was holding and took out three pairs of clothes. "Traces of their spiritual pressure are in this. I want you to track it."

Kurotsuchi snatched the clothes away from Toshiro and examined it. "Hmm, this could be done, of course it can! But you'll have to pay the price." he said.

Toshiro huffed with anger. "Fine then, you could experiment on me whenever you need a lab rat, just hurry up already." he hissed. If anything else bad were to happen to his children (Kami forbid), then he'd gladly give himself to this science psycho so that he would be able to cooperate.

Kurotashis eyes lit up. "Then so be It." he then got up and placed the three clothes on a table like machine. He went back to the screen and started typing on the keyboard. Light flashed on the table and a picture displayed on the screen. He typed some more and pictures of places flashed throughout the screen. Then, it stopped. It landed on a picture of snowy mountains and trees; beside the picture were a map and the shape of an island.

"Antarctic," Kurotsuchi read, pointing at the picture. "They're somewhere in Antarctic. It seems to me that their climate out there is very cold. Who knows, maybe your children are already freezing to death by now."

Toshiro growled and clenched his fists, leaving without a proper 'thank you' before quickly snatching the clothes from the counter and exiting both lab and division.

"Matsumoto, can you go inside the house and get four warm cloaks for my kids and I? I'll be near the Senkaimon." he said, stuffing the clothes back into its bag.

"Yes Captain." she ordered. "And Captain," Rangiku said.

"What?" Toshiro responded.

"Lieutenant Soi-fon stopped by earlier and told me to tell you that the Captain of the second division will be coming along with you as well. They'll meet up with you in the Senkaimon." with that said, Rangiku left leaving a confused Toshiro behind.

_'What, Captain of the second division?'_

Shrugging it off for the moment, he flash-stepped towards the Senkaimon. He was the only one there.

As Toshiro waited, he let his mind roam around the events that had just happened. Why was the 2nd division captain so important? Even if the 2nd division captain was the other dragon, why should he risk losing his position to save kids that weren't even his?

Whatever the reason for the 2nd division captain's involvement, Toshiro was glad that the Arrancar had at least allowed another captain to come with, even though it was only because that captain happened to be one of the dragons.

"Here Captain," he heard Rangiku say. He slipped out of his train of thought and saw Rangiku in front of him with five cloaks. Wait, five?

"I asked for four Matsumoto, why is there five?" he asked.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "I'm going with you as well Captain! Don't try and force me to not go because I won't listen to you. Besides, I need to save my nephews and niece. I don't care if I get banned with you."

Toshiro softened his eyes at her determination, not noticing the footsteps that were heading his way. He started, trying to think of a way to explain to Matsumoto why he had to go on his own that would make her stay in the Seireitei. "Thank you Matsumoto, you don't know how much this means to me but-"

"No, you mean you don't know how much that means to_ us_. I thought you could take better care of the kids, Toshiro," came in a female's voice.

Toshiros heart stopped instantly. He stood frozen to the ground as his eyes immediately widened at the familiar voice behind him.

It was that same voice that had always teased him, the same voice that he loved so much, and the voice that he's never been able to get out of his head and has always longed to hear again.

That voice belonged to the face of the girl that haunted his dreams and thoughts. How was it that he could hear her voice? Was all this interaction with their children making him imagine her voice? His thoughts were answered when he heard a small gasp escape from Rangikus mouth. That was enough of an answer to tell him that it wasn't his imagination.

With hesitation, he turned around to face the only girl, wait scratch that, the only woman that he has ever loved.

Turquoise and grey met.

"Karin..." he breathed out, hoping it was audible. There she was, standing in front of him wearing the Captains haori of the 2nd division.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter eh?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>

**_For those who want to check out_ how Karin looks like in Shinigami/Captains form,_ then i advise you to go to my profile page and click on my Deviantart account. Same goes if you want to_ check out Amayas Zanpakuto_. Once clicked, go to my 'gallery' Youll know what to do from then on._**

_**~Also, I'm doing a survey on which of the three kids are your favorite. I want you to include a reason as well. Which one is your least favorite? Thanks! This would help me determine what kind of personality im good at and if it was the right personality i was aiming for.**_

* * *

><p>`This is <strong><em>FrostyNight98<em> **saying good-bye and good day to you. Hope you enjoyed your Christmas.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Found You-<em>

_With hesitation, he turned around to face the only girl, wait scratch that, the only woman that he has ever loved._

_Turquoise and grey met._

_"Karin..." he breathed out, hoping it was audible._

_There she was, standing in front of him wearing the Captains haori of the 2nd division._

* * *

><p>"How-"<p>

"There's no time for a reunion, we're here to save your kids, are we not?" came in a new gruff voice. Toshiro forced himself to look away from Karin and to the new found source.

"Ichigo's right. As much as I would love to see how this plays out, I really don't think we have the time." Rukia said who was beside the orange haired man. Toshiro slightly widened his eyes at the haori Ichigo was wearing and the arm band that was tightly grasped onto Rukias arm. _'They're the Captain and Lieutenant of the Fifth Division.'_

"I agree. It's best if we talk about this later." Karin said as her knowing eyes pleaded him to stay shut until they have dealt with their current situation.

Toshiro who was still trying to comprehend the situation nodded weakly. He needed to concentrate on saving his- their kids first. His questions could be saved for later, when he and Karin were alone; but just seeing her again made his throat dry and stomach twist. He knew he should be angry at her but seeing her adoring eyes flicker at him every now and then made him forget about it.

"Captain, I'm still going." Rangiku said from behind. She had watched the whole scene and to say that she wasn't the least bit surprise would be a lie. Karin, the Captain of the Second Division? How could that be?

"No Matsumoto, they will kill you." Toshiro said, dismissing his earlier feelings while grabbing the cloaks and putting one on.

"But Captain-"

"I said no!" he hissed.

Rangiku narrowed her eyes as she put on one of the cloaks as well. "Too bad I don't listen to you." He glared at her, his turquoise eyes turning colder than ever.

"Hey, stop it already. Just let her go so we could get a move on already!" Ichigo shouted, irritated at their small bickering.

"No! Matsumoto is my subordinate and I won't allow her to concern herself in my business. Besides, the ones that kidnapped my kids specifically said to bring myself and the captain of the 2nd division only. If I were to bring Matsumoto along they wouldn't hesitate to kill her." he replied.

Ichigo scoffed. "First of all, Rangiku is like a mother to you!" Toshiro scowled at that comment. "That's some kind of relationship going on. Second of all, Rangiku is a lieutenant! She could take care of herself and third of all, like hell I'd leave you alone with my sister."

Karin rolled her eyes as she cursed under her breath "Like he'd do something that we haven't already done."

Toshiro sighed and looked over to Rangikus determined face. There was no way in a million years that she'd give into his statement. So in the end he nodded his head in defeat.

"Thank you, Captain." Rangiku said as they faced the wall where a Senkaimon started to materialize. Toshiro only nodded, looking in the corner of his eyes to see Karin's worried eyes. The Senkaimon opened and all five of them stepped in.

"How are you a Captain? You're not... Dead yet, are you?" Toshiro asked Karin, falling back a few paces so that he was next to her, letting Ichigo, Rukia and Rangiku stay up ahead.

Karin bit her bottom lip. "I Am." she said.

Toshiro slightly widened his eyes. "You're- how-when?" he stammered, staring at her in disbelief while forgetting about his uneasiness from earlier.

"Five years ago." was her only response as she paced even further ahead of him. She didn't want to tell him about the _how _part. Everyone knows that a soul-reaper doesn't like talking about their death; it was just too painful to talk about. It was like stabbing an already stitched up heart.

Toshiro gritted his teeth as he also picked up his pace. "Why didn't you tell me about the kids?" Forget the part when he said that he'd wait out the question, he wanted to know now. He needed to know now. Karin was silent for a while, her eyes drifting to her own world.

As he watched her, he noticed that her hair had grown longer since the last time they had... interacted. Back then, her hair only reached up to the tips of her shoulders and now, it went past her mid back. They were now getting closer to the exit of the precipice world and the tension between them was starting to irritate him.

"Why didn't you ever visit?" Karin finally asked, her eyes now focused and looking ahead.

Toshiro hissed, slightly clenching his fist. "Stop changing the subject, Karin." He said, drawing closer to her.

Once again, Karin picked up her pace. "We're here." she said, entering the bright light as Ichigo, Rukia and Rangiku waited for them in the other side.

"What took ya' so long?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes when it landed on Toshiro. Before the three had entered soul society, Karin had warned Ichigo to stay out of any conversion she may end up having with Toshiro. He had agreed, but in Karin's point of view, the way things were going, she doubt he'd keep his word.

"We just had a small chat, none of your concern." Toshiro stated, staring coldly at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared. "Like hell it's none of my concern, she's my little sister-"

"That's enough Ichigo." Both Rukia and Karin said.

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo nodded and turned away from the white haired Captain, now starting to scan the wooden shop they were currently in. He needed to cool down, get his thoughts straightened out before he did something stupid. Ichigo knew it wasn't Toshiros fault that he wasn't there for the kids, hell he didn't even know he had kids, but letting that aside, Ichigo was just frustrated that Toshiro didn't bother checking up on Karin.

"Are you here, Urahara?" Rangiku shouted, roaming around the small store while examining some hair products.

"You can't ignore me forever, now that I know you're the Captain of the Second division." Toshiro told Karin from behind. Everyone else had left to search for the blond haired shinigami, leaving the two alone.

"Who said I was ignoring you? I clearly stated that we should discuss this later, not now." Karin said, now turning around so that she was able face Toshiro.

Their eyes met and their breaths got caught in their throats. It was as if time had stopped itself and gave them a chance to catch up with one another in all the things they had missed out. Like a film that displayed all their emotions.

"But I'm asking for now, not later." Toshiro hissed, forcing himself to take a step back and away from her hypnotizing eyes.

Karin sighed and turned away. "Yes, but I'm saying later." With that said she went looking for Urahara.

_'Still stubborn as ever, Karin'_ Toshiro thought, watching her figure escape from his sight.

"Well, that was a bummer! I was sure she'd beat you up or something."

Toshiro slightly jumped at the new voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a red headed man that looked around Karin's age, probably even older.

"Karin's not the girl who easily picks fights anymore Jinta. You should know that by now." Ururu said coming out of the shadows and revealing herself. "Hello Captain Hitsuaya, is there anything you need?"

Toshiro stared at Jinta for a while, ignoring the girls' request. Pushing back his jealousy, he closed his eyes for a brief second before reopening them. "Thank you for saving Karin and my kids five years ago. I owe you." he said, studying Jintas reaction.

Instead of the 'no problem' reaction that he was expecting, he was met with a fallen face. "Why are you thanking me? It was Karin who stalled the vasto lorde from attacking your kids, not me. I only scared it away and yet I couldn't even save Karin herself when she was dying. So technically, I did nothing to save them. You could take back your words about owing Me." he said, his face scrunched up with distaste and hurt.

"Still, if it weren't for the last cero that you blocked, my kids would have been gone." Toshiro said, blocking the image of the dead trios.

Jinta shrugged and turned around. "Fine, if you're so persistent in owing me, I already have a request."

The white haired man raised a brow. "I'm listening."

His shoulders fell. "Don't be mad at Karin. I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling you about the triplets but just, just don't stay mad at her, 'cause you'll just end up regretting it later on." he said, whispering the last part and leaving the room with a stunned Toshiro.

At that moment, millions of things were running through Toshiros mind. Jinta had talked as if he experienced this situation before, though in a different level. _Was _he in this position before? Did Jinta also have to make a choice like he had to do know? If so, did he choose the right pick? Remembering the last part of Jinta's sentence, he doubt it. But then, what happened to the person he choose to not forgive? Were their heart broken? Just then, images of seeing Jintas pained face when they were talking about Karin flashed through his head.

"He has feelings for her, right? He has feelings for Karin?" Toshiro suddenly asked Ururu, now staring at the empty spot where the red headed man had once used to be not so long ago. Ururu didn't say anything, hesitant at first before slightly nodding her head.

Toshiro closed his eyes and silently cursed under his breath_. 'What happened between them though.'_ he thought. _'I'll ask Karin later on.'_

"Now, that's no proper way to treat our guests, Ururu." a cheery voice came in.

Ururu jumped. "Ah, sorry. I lost track of time, I'll get the teas prepared then." she said, stuttering all the while.

"Nonsense, I was just playing! Besides, that's Tessais job, not yours so just relax or start sweeping the floor." Urahara said, waving his fan in order to shoo her off, his cheesy smile never leaving his face.

"O-ok." she stuttered, bowing before leaving.

"Now, follow me Captain Hitsugaya, I believe we have some matters to discuss." Urahara sternly said, leading him down the hall and into the room where all the important meetings were held. Both men sat down and soon, Tessai came in with the teas and small snacks. He left, leaving silence in the air.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, how are you?" the blond man finally asked, his smile never leaving his face as he sipped his tea.

"My apologies Urahara, but I didn't come here to chat with you. If you don't already know, my kids were kidnapped. All I ask from you is for three extra cloaks and an exact location to where the triplets are." Toshiro said, eyeing the man apologetically.

"Yea, yea. All I'm asking of you is how are you? Is that such a hard question to ask?" Urahara asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Toshiros eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. "Didn't you hear what I said? My kids were kidnapped! I don't have time for your games." Toshiro growled, his fist banging on the table making the tea spill all over the surface.

In an instant, Uraharas eyes turned dark. "I heard what you said and I don't care. I know the limits of your children, not you. I've trained them and seen them train, not you. I know their weakness and their strengths, not you. So tell me Captain Hitsugaya, do you believe that your children have the strength to withstand a measly kidnap?" he asked.

Over the years, while Urahara was training the young children, he had somehow made room in his heart to see them as if they were his own niece and nephews that he had to protect. Of course, everyone else who worked in the shop felt the same way about the kids too. And that was another reason why Urahara let them have entrance in Society Society. He didn't do it for his own amusement; he did it because the longing in their eyes of wanting to see their father was really noticeable. Even though Yuki was hard to tell at first, he knew he was also in need of a father too.

And right now, as he was talking to Toshiro, Urahara was merely testing him. If he had doubts in his kids, then that'd be a sad sight to watch. But Urahara reconsidered his thoughts when the next words flew out of Toshiros mouth.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't give you the right to judge them based on their strength and weakness. These are Arrancars we're talking about! If we don't-"

"If we don't get there fast enough, and kami forbid that we find one of them hurt, I swear I'll kill you myself." Karin growled, slamming the door open and stepping into the small room, her grey eyes sending deadly daggers at Urahara.

_'And there goes my test.'_ Urahara gloomily thought. _'Guess I'll have to make a new mission.'_ he thought, his lip slightly twitched upward as he eyed the pair.

"Well look who it is! If it isn't the lovely Karin. What may I assist you with?" Urahara cheered, his fan covering the lower half of his face.

Karin came closer to Urahara and slammed both her hands on the table, her face leaning into his. "Urahara, I don't mind you sending my kids to Souls Society without my permission but claiming that you know what's fit for my kids is another thing! Who are you to say what's good for them and what is not? If you haven't noticed, there's a storm heading towards Antarctic, meaning that-"

"-meaning that Amaya will be terrified." Toshiro finished, his eyes becoming slightly wide.

Karin nodded, her head falling as she tried to calm down while removing her face from an unfazed Urahara who slightly yawned.

"Hmm, seems like I forgot to watch the weather news today." was his only response. "Guess I have to go check up on their location then. Just sit here and wait for my arrival."

Getting up, Urahara left the room. Leaving both Toshiro and Karin alone.

It was a bit awkward at first, though not the uncomfortable way; it was more like What-should-I-say thing. Karin looked at Toshiro in the corner of her eyes to see him in deep thought. 'What are you thinking, Toshiro?' she asked herself.

In all truth, Karin felt really bad for not telling Toshiro about the kids. Living a life without knowing you're a father was a sad sight to see. So in the end, Karin breathed in some air and uttered the words that she had always wanted to tell him.

"I'm sorry Toshiro." she said, now fully facing him as she waited for his reaction.

Toshiro flickered his turquoise eyes over to her, a tint of confusion and hope etched into it. "Why are you saying sorry? I'm the one that wasn't there for you-"

"It isn't your fault!" Karin shouted. Her face was pained, he noted. "It's not your fault, you didn't know about them."

"So why _didn't _you tell me about them?" Toshiro asked, his eyes begging for an answer.

"I was!" Karin said. "I was going to tell you when you came back to visit like you always do but you never came this time!" she shouted, her voice now cracking.

"How was I supposed to tell you if you didn't even visit? _Why _didn't you visit?" She asked, her eyes flickering to a cold stare.

_'It's because I was scared.'_ That's what Toshiro wanted to say. He was scared to face her and he was scared that the friendship they had created, in which was so hard to build would shatter. He didn't want that.

"Did you know how hard it was to be an 18 year old girl that was pregnant? How all the people you passed gave you pity looks? Especially when the kids grew up, they didn't even have a father to look up to-"

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know you were pregnant and if I did-"

Karin started to slightly laugh, her one hand cupping her whole face. "How many times do I have to tell you Toshiro, you _didn't _know. The only way you could have known was if you visited; something you never did."

"And why didn't _you _visit me when you became a captain? You had access to Soul Society so why couldn't you visit me and tell me then?"

Karin was silent for a while, her face falling into a frown as she started to recall moments of her past. "Toshiro, when someone doesn't visit you for almost five years, what goes through your head?" she asked in a whisper.

"They're probably busy." he answered, not giving a second thought to it.

Karin closed her eyes. "And if they are not?"

"Then-"

"Then you'd think that they have forgotten all about you." she interrupted; now reopening her eyes to look at him. They were full of sorrow. "For the first five years, you never visited. I thought you had forgotten about me. I thought you had someone else in your life and I didn't want to ruin that. That's why I didn't bother telling you." she said.

Toshiro stared at Karin wide eyed. She thought he had forgotten about her? That he had forgotten about all the fun times that they've spent together? Suddenly, Toshiro felt rage boiling in his insides. "You know you're selfish right?" he spat, glaring at her.

In an instant, Karin's eyes turned into a deadly glare. "I'm _what_?" she hissed.

"I said you're selfish. For once, why don't you think about other people's feelings besides your own? How do you think the kids felt having to be away from their father just because the mother didn't want to face him-"

"What? How was I supposed to contact you! I had no connection towards you-"

"You did when you became a captain of the gotei 13. What stopped you then?" he asked.

"I told you already! I thought you didn't want anything to do with me-"

"And what made you think that? Just because I didn't visit you for the first five years of when the triplets were born? What if I was busy throughout those years? You could have at least taken the decency to pass Rukia a message to me-"

"Whoops! I guess I took longer than I expected." came in the sing-song voice.

Karin and Toshiro faced away from each other, their mind blazed with anger as their eyes met with the blonde shinigami. And just as Urahra sat down, Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku stumbled in the room, looking slightly beaten up; as if they were forced into doing something.

"Oh, well hello there!" Urahara said, waving his fan at them. Their eyes landed on him and they scowled and glared.

When the three sat, Urahara began explaining the situation. "I had a chance to get their exact location but the problem is that there's a herd of adjuchas and higher ranked menos protecting the perimeter. I see it as a 36% chance that you'll make it through. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" he asked.

As the five people were doing the calculations, Ichigo decided to speak up. "About how many do you think there are?"

Uraharas lips twitched upward as he tipped his head to the back. "I'd say about a little over eight-hundred."

All was quiet in the room. That was a lot of hollows, especially high leveled ones. So there was over eight-hundred high leveled classed menos, in which some could be vasto lordes and only five of them. In where three of them could reach bankai and the other two, shikai. But eliminating both the dragon zanpakuto wielders, seeing that they might have a pass, that'll only leave one captain and two lieutenants. Not that much of a fight. Bet then again, Ichigo wasn't really normal.

"We'll just have to see." said Ichigo, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"Alrighty, so here's the location that your children are being captivated at." Urahara said, taking out a map from the insides of his robes.

He placed the map on the table and pointed at a certain location. "Punto di ruttora. That's where your kids are. Tessai, are the cloaks ready?" Urahara shouted. In a matter of seconds, Tessai came in with three cloaks and handed each of them to Karin, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well, that's all you need right?" Urahara asked while getting up, the other five following his lead.

"Yes and thank you." Rangiku said, now leaving the small room followed by the rest.

As they watched the five escaped from their sight, Tessai looked over to Urahara with uncertainty. "Do you really think they will make it in time before the storm begins?" he asked.

Urahara sighed, taking off his green hat as his eyes met the grey cloudy sky. "No, they are way too late for that."

As those words were uttered, raindrops started falling and thunder started overtaking the sky.

* * *

><p>"Anyone there? Please, why are you doing this!" Amaya shouted for the umpteenth time as she started to kick the metal bars. "Let us out!" she growled. After a while, when she never received a reply, she sprawled herself on the floor.<p>

"Where do you think we are?" Amaya asked, panic evident in her voice as her eyes roamed around the small cell they were currently in. It was no different than a cave. There was no bed to lay on, no chair or even a light bulb. The cell smelled of old rags and dying rats.

Raidon shrugged, ignoring her while trying to wake up his unconscious brother. _'His fever is back.'_ he thought, removing his hands form his brother's forehead.

"Is Yuki ok?" she asked, now drawing closer to the two figures.

Raidon was cross legged on the floor while Yuki was wrapped up with strips of clothes from Raidon, his white hair lying on a thin cloth that Amaya decided to rip from her own sleeve.

"Oh-um yea. Just a little exhausted." he said, forcing to put a smile on as he put his hand over Yukis chest where the cero had inflicted damage. A green light started to emerge and Amaya couldn't help but follow Raidons every move. Aside from being good at fighting with a sword, Raidon was also the best out of all three of them in Kido.

_'You're better in Kido than in sword fighting, Raidon. Though I will never understand why you say that you are a fighter like Uncle Ichigo.'_ Amaya thought, watching the glow fade as Raidon moved away from Yukis body and leaned on the dirt bricked wall for support. He was really tired, Amaya noted. She would too if she had to heal herself and her two brothers.

They were currently in a small dungeon- Amaya assumed, and there was barely any light except for the one candle above a shelf that was out of their reach.

Amaya shivered as a gust of cold air intruded her space. They were taken somewhere cold too. If only Yuki were to awake, then he'd warm them up. Amaya dismissed the thought when she remembered that the kidnappers had taken away their sword.

"Raidon, do you know what they want from us?" she asked after a long silence, her turquoise eyes staring at the small candle.

Raidon shrugged and looked at the small candle as well. He knew that he was supposed to act like Amaya; all worried and curious but he didn't. Something inside of him told him that if he started to worry, then he'd start to panic Amaya even more. "Go to sleep Amaya, dad will figure out we're missing sooner or later and in seconds, he'll come to our rescue." he assured.

His eyelids started to fall and the last thing he heard was Amaya's soft voice.

"Hush little baby don't you cry everything's going to be alright.  
>Daddy's here and he won't let you leave his sight<br>Only until he's sure that his little baby will be alright...'

And thunder echoed throughout the dungeon.

* * *

><p>"Lord, we have detected five trespassers heading our way." a low ranked hollow said, bowing at the man in front of him that was currently sitting on a chair decorated with human skulls and bones.<p>

The man's yellow eyes glanced at the hollow, his black fingernails tapping against the solid bones as he sighed. "Let them in, kill the three that have nothing to do with our gimmicks."

The hollow nodded. "Yes Lord!" with that said, he disappeared from his sight.

"Waste of time." the man mumbled, yawning all the while as he rested his hand on the palms of his hand.

"Then why not kill them yourself?" a female asked, coming out of the shadows as she positioned herself behind the man's chair.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." the man said sarcastically, his eyes burning with rage by each passing second. "If you don't want to be the first to die by my hands, then I suggest you to not say anything foolish like that ever again, Lilith." he hissed.

Lilith paled. The man smirked. "How are the preparations for the dragon swords? Are they almost complete?" he asked eagerly.

She nodded and rested her hands on the man's shoulder. "We're almost done. After all those years of killing and searching, we finally found the right swords that originally belonged to you. Just a few more hours till the five swords are united and just a few more hours till you'll be able to escape from this chair you were cursed in. You'll soon be free and then you'd be able to kill all the people that you'd like. Doesn't that sound exhilarating, Lucifer?" she asked.

Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes as he pictured the destruction of both the earth and Soul Society, Lucifer smiled. "And so, hell arises to the top."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." Toshiro said, squinting all the while to prevent the rain from entering his eyes. It was almost dark and since it was cold where they were at, the rain started to turn into hail.<p>

"Y'know, this hail is starting to be a pain in the ass." Ichigo said, covering his face with his arm.

"Especially if we're going through the air at this speed. We should probably continue this on ground." He said as he slowed down his pace. The others silently agreed as they also slowed down their pace and followed him to the ground.

Everyone was silent at first, analyzing the perimeter to check if any hollows were nearby. When they sensed none, they proceeded in their search.

"Y'know," Karin said after a while of forcing herself through the thick snow. "I'm certain that we've already entered the enemy's territory but it seems too quiet." she pointed out, looking at the other four for any suggestions.

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "I guess I'm not the only one who noticed this," he said. "A possibility of a trap being set for us is a two out of three. We just have to be very-" Just then, a gang of high classed hollows surrounded them.

"Cautious..." Toshiro finished, sighing as all five of them went into combat stance.

Without a second thought, the hollows started forming cero's.

"Ban-kai!" Ichigo shouted, his big blade transforming into a thin black one as his outfit changed as well. With a flicker of his wrist, the hollows dispersed into ashes. "We could take care of this, you two go on ahead." He said, preparing himself for the upcoming hollows that were currently heading their way.

Karin halted a bit as she looked up at the many hollows. There was a lot. If she and Toshiro stayed, then they'd have a chance to beat them, but then again, she didn't know if the kids were alright or not. If they weren't, then there would be no time to waste.

"Ok, be careful." she finally said, flash stepping the opposite direction they came from while Toshiro tagged along not far behind

"Was it really wise of us to leave them all alone with those high leveled hollows?" he asked, picking up his pace as he started running in the same rhythm as her.

"No, but either way, Ichigo would have found a way to force us into leaving the situation in his own hands." 'He was always like that.' she thought, running through the thick snow as she followed the trio's low spiritual pressure.

Toshiro stayed quiet for a while, his eyes constantly finding its way back to Karin. She was scared. For both her brother and the kids, she was scared. He could tell. It showed all over her face and actions. The way she stumbled across the snow every ten minute or so, and the way she tightly gripped one of her zanpakuto that was tied to her waist. And if that wasn't enough to prove his theory, then her eyes would be proof enough. The way it blazed with fiery and determination, something that Raidon had a hold on.

"They're going to be alright." Toshiro assured, his eyes now looking ahead as a mountain started to appear. Karin only nodded, a light smile appearing on her face as her heart somehow started to beat to its normal rhythm.

* * *

><p>"The other three stayed behind. The two that you requested are heading our way." Lilith said as she watched Toshiro and Karin from a small screen.<p>

"Do they have the killing instincts in their eyes?" Lucifer asked. Lilith nodded and he chuckled. "Good, send out the two Arrancars after them along with the three kids. I think I'm in the mood to see a family reunion before they die."

The lady only smiled, bowing before leaving the man.

* * *

><p>"I never left Toshiro! If I remember correctly, I just said that we should forget this ever happened! Did ever you hear me say that I never wanted to see you in my life ever again? No! So why do you assume that I left you? Cause as far as I know, I didn't." Karin shouted, glaring at Toshiro.<p>

Once again, they were in a heated argument.

"Saying to forget what happened between us is also like saying that you never want to see me again!" Toshiro shouted back, his turquoise eyes giving out a frustrated feeling. "Karin, when you said those words to me ten years ago, did you know how much it hurt me?" he asked, his eyes showing sadness, something that was never seen from _the _Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Karin slightly widened her eyes at the amount of emotion that he showed. Her heart slightly ached and she couldn't help but frown. He was right when he said that she was selfish. Thinking back, she realized that through the whole ten years while she was suffering, she had friends and family to help her out and lift her up on her own two feet. While he had no-one to go to. He was a captain and he needed to be the hero of his squad, to never show weakness or doubt. He had to watch over them.

And while he could have told Rangiku, she wouldn't have done much help at the time because she was still in a bad state after the winter war along with Momo. Even though they had looked fine and acted normal in the outside, he knew that they were breaking in the inside and he didn't want to add more to it with his own personal life. It just wouldn't seem right.

And here she was, saying that she had it more difficult. What a little brat that she sounded. It made her gag with disgust. She was never raised like that. Her dad, even though he acted like a good ball most of the time, had taught her to always place herself in other people's shoes. To think what they might be thinking or to feel what they might be feeling. So right here, right now, Karin was doing just that and it pained her to an extant at the result she was getting.

"I'm sorry..." Karin said, looking straight at Toshiros face, her eyes filled with horror. "You were right. I was acting selfish by not considering other people's feelings and for that, I apologies. I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly, I didn't. I- I just wish that..." Karin drifted out of her words as she went to her own world again.

Meanwhile, Toshiro restrained the urge to hug her.

* * *

><p>"Getsuga-Tenchu!" Ichigo shouted, the black spiritual pressure eliminating most of the hollows.<p>

"Ichigo, there's too many!" Rukia shouted over her shoulders while blocking a cero. "Do you really think we have a chance? She asked.

Ichigo scowled. "Of course we do! Don't ever talk that way again, Rukia. Just remember that Kyo is waiting for us at home."

Rukias face softened at the mention of their son_. 'That's right. Kyo is waiting for us at home and we _will _make it out of this.' _

"Dance, Sade No Shirayuki." she called out, her zanpakuto turning into a beautiful pale color.

_'That's right, when all of this is over, Raidon, Yuki, and Amaya will be safe at home with Captain and Karin, like it was meant to be.'_ Rangiku thought as she also called out for her zanpakuto and eliminated the current hollow she was facing.

* * *

><p>"What-what are you doing?" Raidon shouted, struggling against one of the Arrancars grip. "Let go of Amaya and don't you dare touch Yuki!" he growled as he struggled even more.<p>

"Leave him alone!" Amaya shouted as well, tears forming in her eyes as she saw the Arrancar that was currently holding Raidon walk towards Yukis still unconscious body. "I said leave him alone!" Amaya shouted, her turquoise eyes sending deadly daggers at the Arrancar.

"Hado #1, Shō-"

"No Amaya!" Raidon shouted. But it was too late.

The Arrancar took the attack head on without any indication of taking damage. He proceeded in picking Yuki up and once that was done, he created a small cero and threw it at her. It made contact and before Amaya could hit the ground, the second Arrancar caught her.

"Little brat." he scowled.

"Come on Satoshi, we're wasting time here." The Arrancar that was carrying both Raidon and Yuki Said

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses Shin. I was just reminiscing the times when these little rascals were just five years old." he said, a grin etching his face as they preceded out of the cell and into the cold.

* * *

><p>"I can't sense anyone in here," Toshiro said as he tried to locate any spiritual pressure. "This looks like the wrong cave."<p>

Karin ignored Toshiro as she started to roam around the place. Something told her that he was wrong. She didn't know what was going on with him but all she knew was that she could sense a recognizable spiritual pressure. It wasn't their kids, but someone else's. But where could it be? Whose could it be?

Karin started to move further into the cave but stopped when she heard the sound of her footsteps make a different sound. She looked at the ground and started tapping it with her left foot. She then tapped it on the right side and the result of the sound was different. "Hey Toshiro, come over here." she called out.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"I think so. Look check this out." She said, tapping her foot on the ground like she had previously done.

Toshiro scrunched up his brows as both the different sounds entered his ear. "It's one of those secret doors. Like the one Urahara has for his underground training."

Karin grinned. "I thought so. Okay, on the count of three we'll jump on it so it'll break! One.."

Toshiro scoffed. "Like it's even possible-"

"Two-"

"I would understand if you blew it up, but jumping on it? No way-"

"Three!" she shouted. And just like that, with a powerful jump on the rock, it broke into pieces as they both were sent falling down the small pit.

"You see! It worked!" Karin shouted, her grin never leaving her face .

"Cheater, I saw that small incantation you did to blow it up." Toshiro said.

"Yea, sure Tosh. Believe what you want. Oh, there's the ground!" She shouted, pointing at the surface below them.

Toshiro slightly smiled at the nickname that she had said. He hadn't heard that in a long time and as he watched her swiftly land on the ground, something told him that she didn't mean to call him that either. Probably it was by instincts or nature that she had called him that but either way, Toshiro could care less as he savored the small moment.

Meanwhile, Karin started to beat herself up for it. She didn't know what made her say it. It just slipped out, y'know? That could happen, right? Tsk, Tosh.

"Do you sense that?" Toshiro asked.

Karin stiffened a bit and nodded. She remembered that spiritual pressure, but somehow it was slightly different, a little stronger. "Is it really him?" she whispered. But just as the words flew out of her mouth, four more spiritual pressures appeared.

"They're heading our way." She announced as she went into combat stance.

"Ah, look Shin! They came looking for us. We don't have to hunt them down now." Satoshi said as he came out of the shadows, a smile gracing his lips.

"Good, these brats were getting too heavy anyways." Shin scowled, dropping both Yuki and Raidons unconscious body's to the floor.

Karin widened her eyes when they landed on Satoshi. "Put her down." She growled in a low hiss, her hands making its way to both her zanpakutos.

Satoshi eyed Karin and smirked when he remembered her face. "So do you remember me?" he asked.

Karin looked at his face, a tint of confusion etching her face as she took in the mask that was covering his upper and lower appearance, only revealing is eyes. Karin clenched her jaws when they landed on them. His eyes! They looked so familiar. But who's…

"If it helps, I'll give you a hint." He said, shifting Amaya to his other arm. "You killed my partner five years ago, it was raining, I think. And by the looks of it, it seems that I was able to kill you, though I'm surprised that the kids are alive."

"You," Karin stared at him now, like fully stared at him. He wasn't a vasto lorde anymore. He became stronger and was able to turn into an Arrancar somehow. "Let her go!" She growled, eying Amaya's unconscious body in his arms. "What, so you're taking revenge?" she asked, a cocky grin etching her face.

Satoshi scoffed. "As if. I never gave a damn about Midori, I'm actually glad you got rid of him. He was always such a pain. And as for letting the child go," he looked down at Amaya's body and smirked "Fine." With a flick of his wrist, he sent Amaya flying across the cave.

Before she could hit the ground, Toshiro caught her and they were both sent crashing into the wall. _'Damn'_ He thought, feeling a warm substance running down his head.

Seeing that Karin was distracted, Satoshi sonidoed towards her and tried to throw a punch at her but failed when it made contact with nothing but air.

"You've gotten slower." Karin growled from behind before throwing a powerful kick to his head.

"Tsk," was his only response when he smashed his elbow into her stomach. It created a stalemate in which both were sent flying into the opposite directions.

"Karin!" Toshiro shouted as he watched her body get sucked into the rubble that she had created.

"Don't get distracted," Shin said as he started to create two cero's. "Or you'll die." with that said, he threw one cero at Toshiro who was still holding Amaya and the second at Yuki and Raidon.

Time seemed to go slow for Toshiro as both cero's were released. If he dodged the attack there wouldn't be any time left to save Raidon and Yuki. They were too far for his reach. Same went with Karin. Even though she's the new goddess of flash-step, there was a high chance that she wouldn't be able to out run the cero while carrying the two children.

But if he didn't move, then Amaya would be even more injured than she already was. He could try to do an incantation to stop the cero but he doubt it'd do any good since these were high classed hollows he was dealing with. He could take out his zanpakuto as well, but with having Amaya in his arms, she'd just get in the way.

Just then, he heard Karin's faint voice. It was filled with so much venom and hatred that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Whisper, Kaze No Kashu..." (Singer of the Wind.)

* * *

><p>"Lucifer, it seems that the two Arrancars have located the remaining dragon sword" Lilith said as she bowed down before the man. "They are currently engaged in a battle."<p>

Said man frowned. "How long has it been going on?"

"I'd say about fifteen minutes, probably even more." she said.

"They are taking too long. Those two should have died already." he growled. "Lilith, my patience has reached its limit. Proceed to the final stage without the other two dragon swords.."

Lilith widened her eyes. "But Lucifer! We only have three of the five swords! It won't be complete." she shouted. "All this time of waiting and you say you're only going to use three swords?

"Are you not hearing correctly? I said get them ready! With the shadow dragon in hand, it is complete as it can get. Now hurry up." he commanded.

Lilith furiously nodded her head and was gone from his sight within seconds.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto rubbed his temples with frustration at the sight of paperwork stacked on his desk. With the Captain and Lieutenant gone from the Tenth Division, more of it was stacked above his desk than usual. He was about to resume back to his task but was interrupted when Mayuri Kurotsachi entered his office, loads of even <em>more <em>paper clutched in his hands.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, do you know what this is?" he asked, almost demanded as he frantically waved the paper in front of Yamamoto's face. "I was scrutinizing the World of the Living from my laboratory to see if there were any recent occurrences of hollow attacks and found this!"

Mayuri threw the paper on Yamamoto's desk. The old man skimmed threw the paper and raised a brow as both his eyes opened to look up at the mad scientist. "Are you sure there weren't any miscalculations with this spiritual pressure?" he asked.

Mayuri scowled. "Ludicrous! That would never happen. Not in a trillions of years. My statistics are never wrong."

Yamamoto sighed as he scanned the paper again. "You know what this means, right?" he asked, in which Mayuri nodded. "Send notice to Captains Kira, Kuchiki, and Abrai that they will be sent to the World of the Living. Their destination is at Punto di ruttora, Antarctic. Their mission; retreat Captains Hitsugaya and both Kurosakis along with Lieutenants Matsomoto and Kuchiki. If they have the kids, then bring them too. Their main objective; Defeat the devil themselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating! I hope this chapter came to your expectations. If it didn't, then damn -.-. It was a little rushed but sorry for that Dx. I myself am not proud of this chapter. Eh, I don't know. Give me your thoughts on it though ^^. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

* * *

><p>~ This is <strong><em>FrostyNight98 <em>**saying Good-bye and good day to you! :D


	10. Chapter 9

**I'M Alive! *Stares at mad Audience and shrinks*  
><strong>**Gah! I'm so sorry that I took so long! I know, you all hate me T.T..**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Found You<em>

_*Just then, he heard Karin's faint voice. It was filled with so much venom and hatred that it sent shivers down his spine._

_"Whisper, Kaze No Kashu..." (Singer of the Wind.)_

* * *

><p>Two sudden bursts of wind sent the cero's flying away from their targets and crashing into the wall.<p>

Toshiro stared wide-eyed at the impact it had inflicted. His focus then moved to where Karin was at and he couldn't help but stare at the transformation her two swords had taken. Both swords had changed into fans. The one in her left hand looked as if it was made out of metal- its sky blue color complimenting the black small spikes that came out of every fold and the two reaper-like blades that were connected to both sides. In her right hand, she held another light blue fan which looked like it had been carved by wood.

"Tsk, brat." Shin scowled, taking out his zanpakuto as he sonidoed towards Karin- Satoshi not far behind as he also followed his actions. Toshiro who was worried that Karin was going to get hurt, forced himself up from the ground along with Amaya in his arms. As he was about to approach her, his gaze caught hers. When Karin's grey eyes looked into his, the colors in them started to shift- as if they were trying to tell him something. Her eyes then moved towards Amaya's body and then drifted towards Yuki and Raidons body. But before he had a chance to give her any indication of confusion, both her fans blocked the two swords that were meant to injure her.

"Protect the kids!" she shouted through gritted teeth as she pushed the two Arrancars away from her. With a powerful swing to both her fans, she managed to push them even farther away from where Toshiro and the kids were. Flash-stepping towards the Arrancars, Karin swung the fan that was made out of metal and slashed both the them on the shoulder at the same time.

Hesitating at first, Toshiro pondered on her orders but shoved it aside and complied when he felt Amaya shiver in his arms. The atmosphere was still cold around them- and trying to ignoring his still pained head- he flash stepped towards the two boys. Once he had all three kids clutched in his arms, he moved to the farthest corner of the cave and started to do an incantation.

A blue rectangular box started to form and trapped the three children inside, along with the bag that contained all their clothes. A barrier- a powerful one that he hoped would last through the battle. If it didn't come to his expectations, then he'd never be able to forgive himself. Toshiro flash-step away from them but returned no later than three seconds after. The damn uneasiness in the depth of his heart wouldn't leave him alone! With a sigh, he started to do another incantation. _There, that looks appropriate,_ he thought, admiring the job well done at the four new added layers.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, watch out!" Rukia shouted as she watched a hollow run towards him from behind, their claws outstretched and ready to pounce.<p>

But before the hollow even had a chance to touch a single hair out of Ichigo's head, small dust particle started to swarm around it, eventually dispersing the hollow into nothing but ashes.

Rukia mentally relaxed as she blocked one of the hollows attack. She owed one to Rangiku. If the hollow were to somehow injure Ichigo, she wouldn't have know what to do. Seeing someone very precious to her slip out of her grasp would just shatter her heart into pieces- especially if it happened right before her eyes.

And this was another reason why she tagged along with Karin to save her kids. She didn't want to see the young girl (or in better words, women) to shatter. The kids were the only thing she ever had. They were precious to her. She had seen Karin protect them from the bad talk and rumors the other children had been spreading in school about their weird hair color and _vibe_ they usually gave out- and trust her, they weren't rumors you could just ignore. She had seen Karin back talk to the other mothers, and she couldn't help but flinch when one of those so called _experienced_ mothers called the young triplets _'sad _delinquents_'_ and Karin a '_poor mother_ who was left behind like the trash she was.' She only let a smile grace her lips when Karin had sent the lady to the hospital with a broken nose, a black eye, and a swollen throat for squeezing the life out of her. Rukia guessed the lady would have gotten worse if it weren't for the school bell to ring, which indicated that all classes were over and the kids were set free to go home.

And now, as she fought the high classed hollows, all she could think of were the big huge smiles the triplets always wore whenever they were near their mother- whenever they were near Karin. _I will win this for their sake and Karin's, I will win this,_ she thought, slashing another hollow in half and calling out a command from her beautiful zanpakuto.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

The block of ice froze all the hollows surrounding her and they shattered into a million pieces. She then moved on to another group of hollows. "I will demolish them!" she hissed- slashing, kicking, and punching every hollow that dare intrude her space.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em> Ichigo thought as he watched Rukia from the corner of his eyes. She looked like a mad man! She looked like Kenpachi whenever he fought! The wild grin etched on her face as she swung her sword skillfully and elegantly but deadly at the same time was slightly frightening him.

Brushing off the distraction, Ichigo focused back to his fight. "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, the black spiritual pressure demolishing a row of hollows. The cries were heard and satisfaction entered through his body. There was no way in hell he'd let one of those filthy rascals out of his sight. He had vowed to protect his family from any dangers and he was going to keep it, no matter what the circumstances were. Either it would end his life or not, he wasn't one to back down on his words.

As Ichigo cut off a hollow, he noticed that the atmosphere started to thicken. _What the hell is this feeling? _he thought, trying so hard to not stumble and fall. Pressure started to bring him down, and no latter, did he feel that everything started to shake and tremble. Seconds started to pass by and a huge door started to emerge in front of the battle.

_What is this? What's going on?_ Rangiku quizzically thought, keeping a safe distance from it.

The door looked ancient with dents on the wood and different shades of brown overlapping one another. It looked more horrifying since red stains decorated the door- something the three shinigamis doubt was paint. Chains circled around the black frame and in the middle of the door, stood a lock- a lock that was slowly starting to move, as if trying to escape from a treacherous death.

All the fighting slowly deceased and one by one, each hollow gave out a wail of cry, fisting their hands on their heads as they started to fade away like ashes blown in a powerful tornado.

"What the- What just happened?" Ichigo demanded, looking at the two females, expecting them to give him a reasonable answer. Ichigo looked around the light falling hail and scowled. All the hollows just _left_! Not a single dark soul was around. The only things visible to him besides' his companion's and the door, were snow, rocks, and trees!

Slowly, the lock on the door started to open sending a nice loud 'click'. The chains started to swiftly slide off of the door and with each passing second, the door started to open, sending all three shinigamis a deadly shiver and traumatized states. Whatever was behind that door, it was really powerful.

Rukia widened her eyes with fear as she eyed the oh-so familiar door. "Ichi-Ichigo!" She yelled, not once taking her eyes off the treacherous door. "We have to go Ichigo, Lieutenant Matsumoto!" she said, swiftly backing away from the door.

"What are you talking about? Hey Rukia what are you-"

"Don't you remember, Ichigo? That door- that door leads to hell!" She shouted. "We have to get out of here and fast! Who knows what's behind it!"

Rangiku stayed put in her place as her eyes widened with horror. "... Hell?" she whispered, not believing the single word. Right in front of her lay the passage to the realm of where spirits were more deadly than hollows- as if there was something worse than a hollow. But then again, as she concentrated on the spiritual pressure, she almost gave out a wail of cry from the pure darkness that surrounded it. It was so evil. How could something be so evil?

Ichigo gazed his eyes back to the door and his once warm chocolate soft eyes turned into a cold glare. He remembered that door- that disgusting, horrible, terrifying door.

_'I don't care what happens to me. I just need to protect... Protect! I will protect!'_

He had said those words many years ago; when his sisters were just 11 years old, already being kidnapped and used as bait to lure him into a whole bunch of mess.

Gripping Zangetsu tighter into his hands, Ichigo readied himself into a comfortable stance. No way in hell he'd let something like that repeat itself. "Not in a million years, Rukia. You and Rangiku could go, I'll stay here." With confidence, Ichigo was prepared to strike at the figure who had just exited from the door, until he felt something smack his face. A_ sandal_… a _small_ sandal… _Rukia's_ sandal.

"What the hell! Why'd- why'd you do that, midget?" Ichigo shouted, a tick-mark appearing on his temple as he caught the falling sandal and pointed it at a fuming Rukia.

"Stop trying to act all tough! Stop trying to be the protector! Stop making people worry about you, you stupid strawberry!" she cried out. "Now get your butt away from there so we'll be able to report this to Soul Society. They'll do something."

Ichigo ignored her as he started to examine the new comer. Smoke started to disappear along with the door and little by little, small details started to reveal themselves. First, was the hand; which was coated with red burns and nails that put mole to shame. Next, was the arm that had patches of brown, red, and black colored skin. It was revolting, to say the least. Then the face revealed itself, in which Ichigo tried very hard to not vomit. His face was terrifying. As well as the arm, it was burnt. The man's eyes were yellow except for the irises that were pure black- like a snakes. The man's hair was ruffled like a used up broom that had been plucked many times. It almost made him collapse to his knees- the way his long tongue flickered each passing second. To make matters worse, the spiritual pressure that was leaking out of this _thing_ was disgusting. It made him sick.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Ichigo growled, clasping his sword even tighter as he tried to not let his knees fail him.

Said person looked at his surroundings and started to take small strides in circles. He had a sword and its hilt was a hoop which provided him to spin it around in his index finger. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "What do I want? Nobody has ever asked me _that_ question before." he said, spinning all the while. "But if you're the type of person who insists on receiving an answer, then I guess I have no choice, do I?" He stopped moving in circles and looked at Ichigo, a small smile gracing his dark lips. "I want to see blood; everywhere and on everyone." A once humorous expression turned cold, letting no jokes seep out of his yellow narrowed eyes. "I want to see destruction. To see the hope in everybody's eyes vanish. I want to make people suffer. That, Ichigo, is what I want." he said, not regretting a single word as the man before him staresd at him with concussion and anger.

_How did he know my name?_

"As for who am I? Well, I have a lot of names, really." he continued on. "Some call me a dragon, others serpent or snake. Then there's Demon King. I was once named Lucifer, though that was a long time ago. And there was Satan. But the one I think everyone knows is... The Devil." He smiled. "Ah, yes… the devil." With that said, he stopped spinning the sword and stared at the point.

Ichigo froze. This _thing_ was the Demon King- the one who caused people many pain and sufferings? Who created hollows and destruction and evil people like Azain? With a growl of disgust, Ichigo flash-stepped towards the demon and erased any indication of fear he had once felt. And as he ran towards the source of darkness, he threw a small object towards Rukia.

"Here's your damn sandal! Put it back on and get away from here!" With that said, Ichigo swung his sword with all his might. It made contact with the demons sword and made a nice loud 'clank'.

The sky above them turned darker and thunder roared throughout the area, signaling the real battle to begin.

* * *

><p>"You scum!" Karin sneered, whipping the blood off the corners of her mouth. She hated the metallic taste.<p>

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked, his eyes sending joyous signals as he watched Karin trying to get up from the floor, a scowl implanted on her face. "I thought I was too slow."

Karin struggled to get up, stumbling a few times in the process. Her sight was blurry. She couldn't focus right. The damn Arrancar managed a cut just below her eye. It was starting to swell, she knew that much.

"You still are. You're just using dirty tricks to make me seem weak. Stop fooling around and go to your release form already. I could finish you off right then and there."

Satoshi raised a brow. His release form? Did this lady really want to die... a second time? "As you wish, Karin-hime," he said, bowing all the while to mock her. "Blast away, Callado Llorona." (Silent Weeper)

And as those words left his lips, his boned armor disappeared. It was replaced with flesh and left a hole on his right shoulder. His mask-which was covering everything but his eyes- limited to the point of his upper lip. The sword he was holding split into two weapons. One was a sword, and the other was a gun; one that shot out spiritual pressure instead of bullets. In Karin's mind, he had barely changed.

A loud crash was heard above them and Karin had to struggle to look up. Her eyes were still getting adjusted to the blurriness. It was Toshiro. He was fighting the other Arrancar and by the looks of it, things weren't going well for him. His face was full with sweat, making his robes cling to him like a second skin. He was breathing hard, she noted.

Toshiro looked at his opponent. He was really strong, and the fact that the man hadn't drew out his sword made it even worse. What would happen if he _did_ released his sword? Toshiro brushed the thought away. He was just going to have to kill him before that happened.

"Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Hyoirinmaru!" He called out, shooting out his iced dragon towards the enemy. The blue dragon swerved with every flicker of Toshiro's wrist and ended up freezing anything and everything it had touched. Small pieces of the ice were now starting to fall and one landed on Karin's fans.

"Damn it Toshiro, give me a heads up next time!" Karin growled, watching as the ice started spreading around her fan. Satoshi found this as a perfect chance to attack and ran towards her, his sword trailing scratches along the floor as he laughed hysterically.

"What's the matter, Karin-Hime?" Satoshi asked, lifting up his sword as he swung it at Karin. By instincts, Karin reacted without thinking and swung her ice covered fan at him, making the ice lose its grip on her fan. The ice was sent flying towards the enemy, blinding him in the process.

"Never mind! Thank You." Karin shouted, her eyes lighting up as she saluted Toshiro, who in response, restrained himself from rolling his eyes at her childish antics at a time like this.

"Argh!" Satoshi growled, clutching his eyes. "You're going to pay, Karin-Hime!" With that said he took out his gun and started to aimlessly shoot at everything.

* * *

><p>"How much farther?" asked the red-head, already impatient.<p>

It was not too long ago when Renji, along with Byakuya, and Izaru were called up by the Head Captain to meet in his office. They were anxious of what the old man had wanted from them. So when Yamamoto had declared them his purpose on the mission they were requested to do, they were all baffled. It wasn't every-day that three captains were sent on a mission. Without releasing their shikai alone, they were capable of destroying a whole town, better yet, probably even a city. To make matters worse, three Captains were already in the battlefield along with two Lieutenants. So it made six captains in all.

"Not much." replied Izaru.

* * *

><p>"Karin! You have to stop him!" shouted Toshiro as he avoided getting hit from one of the soul bullets. Just when Toshiro was going to strike at the enemy, those damn bullets just had to get in his way!<p>

Karin growled as she flash-stepped straight to Satoshi, her metallic fan representing as her shield while her other fan was outstretched to slash him. "Enough of that attack!" she shouted. In a quick motion, she was behind Satoshi and with a swift movement; she slashed him in the back of his head. His head throbbed with pain at the sudden fresh air that entered the gash. Depending on reflexes only, Satoshi crouched down and took out his dagger and made a swift spin. It made contact and a grunt was heard.

_Damn!_ Karin cursed, feeling the sharp object pierce through her left leg. Stepping away from her enemy, Karin quickly ripped a cloth from her uniform and wrapped it around the bloody wound.

"Che..." Satoshi said- both his head and eyes in pain as he stumbled to get back on his two feet. "You've gotten stronger since the last time we've faced off, I'll give you that much credit, but I've also gotten stronger too." With that said, Satoshi dashed towards Karin, his speed faster than a blink of an eye, making Karin gape in surprise. He attacked Karin straight on, his head making contact with her stomach as he sent her crashing into a wall.

Karin's eyes became blurry again, the rumble beneath her piercing through her body as she coughed out blood.

* * *

><p>After realizing the soul bullets had stopped, Toshiro quickly flew to his target, Hyōrinmaru right by his side as he commanded the iced dragon to attack. As said, the dragon fiercely dashed towards Shin; who by now had a small smirk in his face.<p>

"Deceive them, El Payaso." (The Clown)

Toshiro stared wide-eyed at the transformation that Shin had taken before him. His whole body became full of muscles, making his whole body buff out with the exception of his small head that didn't quite adjust to the new form. His veins throbbed out in any possible way, pulsing along the way and the most disgusting part of it all was the black fluid flowing that poured out of any open areas from the Arrancar.

Just then, as if Toshiro was a robot who had just been turned on, he immediately focused back on to the main subject he had come for. "What's you're reason for kidnapping the children?" he growled, still cautious of the new found abilities the Arrancar might possess.

"That's none of your concern!" shouted the Arrancar, running at full speed towards him.

* * *

><p>"Really, what makes you think that you could defeat me? You're nothing compared to Me." snapped the Demon King, his eyes narrowing as he pushed Ichigo against a building, choking him in the process. "You're weak. Always have been, and always will be."<p>

Ichigo shut his eyes as he struggled to escape the demon's grasp around his neck. "Shut up!" he sneered. "W-why are you here?"

A loud thunderous boom circulated around the area and it lit up the Demons face just in time to let Ichigo see his crazed wicked smile. "I'm here because I finally got released by that damn retched curse!" With the said, he brought out his sword and called out a name.

"Shock all who stand, Raijin!"

Ichigo widened his eyes as he stared at the oh-so familiar sword. "No-what... How did you get that-"

But before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the sword was already thrusted into Ichigo, sparks leaking out along with his red blood.

"Now my darling Raijin, Odoroki!" (Spark)

With fascination, the Demon King saw a yellow light starting to glow inside of Ichigo, and without batting an eye, small explosions were heard. Again, the Demon couldn't help but smile when he saw the now fried and crisped Ichigo. Steam was coming out of him, and as if a kid was tired of playing the same old game, he flung the orange haired man out of his sight.

"_Ichigo!"_ Rukia screamed with horror, watching her love collapse right before her eyes. Her violet eyes then gazed at her laughing enemy. "You damn monster!" She shouted, tears blinding her eyes as she flash-stepped over to the laughing devil. _You're going to pay, so, so badly,_ Rukia thought, images of her smiling husband and son invading her heart.

"Don't, Rukia!" shouted Rangiku not far behind. They were leaving, like Ichigo had ordered them to do, but in the last minute when they were about to get out of the danger zone, Rukia had second thoughts and went back to where Ichigo was at. Call it a lovers instinct, but only one thought crossed Rangiku's head. _You fool._

"Roar, Heiniko!"

* * *

><p>"Just tell me, Satoshi," Karin started, forcing herself to get up from the ground. Her left leg hurt, and she could feel it starting to go numb which only meant that it'd end up slowing her down. To make matters worse, her eye had became fully swollen and she couldn't see half the things she was supposed to. "What did you do to my kids? Why did you want them? You had no damn right to touch them, let alone kidnap them!" She shouted, running at a slow pace at first as she then started to gain speed by each passing second, ignoring the pain coursing through her leg. Anger and disgust flashed through her eyes as she aimed the metallic fan at him.<p>

Satoshi shrugged, his grin spreading on his face. "Meh. Beats me. I was given orders by the head and I just follow." he said, dodging the incoming needles that bursted out of his opponents fan.

"And who would that be?" she asked, spinning to her right so she'd be able to strike him from behind.

"None of your business," was all he said before dodging the incoming hit, turned around, and pressed the gun against her stomach. "Did you know, Karin-hime, that curiosity killed the cat?" he asked, a smirk forming on his pale pink lips as he pulled the trigger.

Karin's eyes widened as she spat out blood and crumbled to the ground- trying to desperately grasp for air as she held her stomach. The pain was agonizing! It felt like being stabbed by a needle! It was only a few seconds then that she had noticed they weren't ordinary soul bullets. As she examined one of the small weapons that had fallen out of her stomach she concluded they also had small spikes coming out of it- draining her spiritual pressure all the while.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she shut her eyes and forced herself to get up. All the while, she bit her bottom lip and forcefully dug her fingers into her wound that still contained the one bullet inside. "Good thing I'm not a cat, huh?" she grunted, successfully taking out the deadly bullet as she clutched her wound even tighter. Soon after, she brought her shikai back into its original form- using the two swords to support her from falling to the ground.

"Yes, but that applies to a jaguar as well." Satoshi said, a small glint appearing in his eyes as he dashed at the pale Karin with extraordinary speed.

* * *

><p>The Demon King smirked as he saw both lieutenants come at him. "Jigoku Hibana!" (Hells spark)<p>

The sky soon turned even darker than it already was. A small swirl started to create above him and strong thunderous noises were starting to grumble. Electricity decorated the sky, itching to strike down at its opponent. And just with a snap of the Demon Kings finger, the thunder roared downward, immediately transforming into a thunder dragon as its jaw opened, ready to devour the two females.

Rangiku could only stare in awe and horror. She couldn't move, she couldn't protect herself, she couldn't even shout. She was too hypnotized with the dragon's beauty and its blue-sapphire eyes to even make any sort of reaction.

Rukia, on the other hand, closed her eyes the second she heard the command. She knew the attack way too well to fall for it. Sure, she knew the attack Jigoku Hibana had no real harm, especially when Raidon used it, but that's because he used the attack differently. There were two ways to use the attack. Unlike Raidon, who only uses it to drop down small thunderbolts to latter on create a dragon, the demon king used it to straightly create a dragon, using its sapphire eyes to hypnotize any opponent and strike them down when they're paralyzed.

Though it seemed like a small difference, it was hell of a lot of trouble.

"Some no Tsukishiro." she commanded, her eyes still closed as she relied on her hearing only. A solid iced wall made its way between Rangiku and the dragon, and when they made contact, both attacks canceled each other out, shattering into bits of pieces.

Rukia sighed with content when she heard the cry of the dragon, indicating that it was successfully defeated. Slowly but cautiously, her violet eyes met the stinging bright light. They shifted toward Rangiku who in return, stood speechless yet thankful at the helpful hand. Rukia only gave a sharp nod as she directed her focus to the Demon King.

Rangiku looked up at the sky and frowned. The sky was too dark. Her surroundings were too dark. This damn location was too dark! It needed light... But who would give it? Her head snapped back to reality when she heard Rukia speak up.

"How the hell were you able to get, and control Raijin?" she demanded, her Kuchiki personality taking over. Like Byakuya, Rukia put on her poker face, a slight fraction of disgust and irritation evident on her features. She hid away her mourning heart, seeing it as a distraction from her goal which was to eliminate her opponent.

She sneered when she didn't get an answer and in response, he only chuckled- his hands slapping over his face as if the whole action was too funny to handle all at once. "And you call yourself Soul Reapers!" the Demon King growled, rolling his dark, snake-like eyes all the while. "How do you _think _one is able to handle a zanpakuto? Let alone wield it?" He got no response and he shook his head lightly. "This zanpakuto manifested from me. I created it. I'm its original wielder- its master!" he seethed, gripping Raijin even tighter. And as his anger boiled, both lieutenants ceased to notice a manifestation of another sword in the Demon Kings' left hand until it was too late.

"Rise, Hino-Akuma!" (Fire Demon)

* * *

><p>Just raw strength, Toshiro concluded, disappointed by his foes' useless change in abilities. For the last half an hour or so, Toshiro did nothing but calculate his opponent and all he got in return for his observation was meaningless brute strength.<p>

His gaze then found itself to where Karin was at and he restrained himself from bolting out of his battle to help her out. He could see her panting, and the cuts and bruises that were covering her exposed skin didn't decrease his worry. He still couldn't get the fact that Karin was _dead_ and a soul reaper just like him, into his head. In his eyes, she was still the same _normal_ human he had fallen for.

Brushing the warm feeling that arose into his cheeks, Toshiro watched as Shin got up from the ground. And as he did so, the white haired Captain noticed the black fluid in which was dripping, had suddenly stopped.

Looking around, Toshiro finally realized that his foe was just acting up! He wasn't _weak_, he was planning something! All around him, the black fluid surrounded him creating a giant circle.

"Do you notice it?" Shin asked, satisfied by the small amount of panic in Toshiro's eyes. "Sorry little man, but this will be the place where your road ends." And just as those words escaped his lips, the black fluid started to move. In an instant, the circle engulfed him into what looked like a black circular bubble.

"Is this some kind of cheap trick? Show yourself and stop being a coward!" shouted Toshiro, relying on Shin to reply so that he'd be able to identify where he is with his hearing. With no such luck, Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes.

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

* * *

><p><em>He's too fast! <em>Rangiku panicked, swirling from side to side. "Where is he?" she hissed.

"Akuma no kanashimi." (Demons Sorrow)

Wide eyed, Rangiku swiftly turned around to see the huge incoming attack. Once again, the eyes of the fire dragon captured her attention, and once again, she was too paralyzed to do anything about her state.

Rukia coughed the blood that intruded her throat. Two major wounds in her stomach and a dislocated arm pained her whole body. Her mind blazed with confusion and her eyes couldn't adjust correctly. Six Demon Kings stared down at her; their eyes- instead of yellow- were an unhealthy shade of red. "H-How can you possess two zanpakuto's?" she weakly asked, struggling to lift herself up. "It's impossible!" she growled.

The six Demon Kings stared down at her as if they've never seen a person before. And then, they started to all laugh at an uncanny sync as they gripped their stomach. "_Two_ zanpakuto?" they all asked, unable to control their crazed cries. "Why say such a small number? We have _multitudes_ of zanpakuto's! Satan created and owns all the Dragon Zanpakuto.

"His top five- if you must know are Hyoirinmaru, Kaze no Kashu, Raijin, Hino Akuma, and Kurohime. That's why we kidnapped the kids! We get to get back what's ours, _and_ lure the other two remaining dragon wielders. Like the saying goes, _'Killing two birds with one stone'_, don't you think?"

Rukia growled. _So they were planning this from the very beginning!_

"Besides, he needed his top five in order to break from the curse." One of the six mumbled, but it was loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, her eyes blazing for answers.

One of the Demons stared down at her, his scowl growing deeper by each passing second. "You ask too much questions, _Soul Reaper_."

Rukia could only stare in horror as all six Demon Kings mimicked one another as they created an attack that looked like a big red cero's. And once they were complete, they each looked at her and gave a smile, their eyes scrunching together as they flung the attack at her. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. Her head was mobilized with fear and she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face as images of her past life started to appear. Red- it was the only color she could see. Her enemy's laughter invaded her head and all she could think of were her loved ones._ I'm sorry Karin, Captain Hitsugaya, Brother, Ichigo, and Kyo... for I have failed you all._ And as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to arrive, she heard two heavenly voices.

"Scatter, Senbunsakura Kageyoshi."

"Getsuga, Tensho!"

_Hmm..._ Rukia thought._ The kill was quicker than expected._

Finishing her thought, she finally let herself get engulfed into darkness.

"Rukia!"

* * *

><p>"Captain Kira! Captain Abrai!" Matsumoto shouted, shocked that both captains were in front of her, their swords already in bankai. "What are you doing here?" she asked, panic evident as she eyed the Demon King.<p>

"Head Captain Yamamoto gave us the Intel and we were ordered to bring everyone back." Renji said, keeping a safe distance from the Demon King. "Don't worry, Rangiku, we can handle things from here on." he assured.

Rangiku gritted her teeth as she eyed both captains. "With all due respect, Captain Abrai and Captain Izaru-"

"Please, stop with formal stuff, Rangiku. I'm the same old Renji."

Rangiku hesitated a bit before she nodded. "Alright then," she said, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. And once she exhaled, she immediately opened her eyes in which were filled with rage. "Fools!" she shouted, clenching her fist. "If you received Intel as you said, then don't you know _what_ you're facing?" she growled, gripping her zanpakuto even tighter.

Renji smirked slightly. "We're Captains, Rangiku. We could beat this Demon King-"

A hard-core laughter interrupted Renji's sentence.

"Please, don't even bother finishing that sentence if I think what you were about to say is correct!" replied the Demon King, still laughing as he tilted his head back.

Renji growled. _Damn Demon!_

"Renji, don't let him get into your head." Izaru said, his dull eyes gazing at the creature. "Hurry up and lets form plan E015." he said, gripping his zanpakuto even tighter as he ran towards the enemy.

"E015?" Renji asked, cramming through his head for any ideas.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. She just didn't_ understand_ how he had become a Captain. "Just follow my lead." she said.

Raising a brow, Renji complied and followed Rangiku.

"We'll need the other three for this," Izaru shouted.

Rangiku stayed puzzled. _Three?_

* * *

><p>"B-Brother? Ichigo?" Rukia asked, concentrating to get her vision back to normal. "Is that really you, Ichigo? I thought you were <em>dead<em>."

Orange hair intruded her view, and soon, a soft smile as well. "Yeah, Rukia, it's really me. Actually, my hollow side protected me." Ichigo said, extending out a hand to lift Rukia up, in which she accepted. And once she was up, a smack in the head greeted Ichigo.

"Ow, what the-"

"You _idiot_!" Rukia interrupted, her bangs falling over her face as she looked at the ground. "You could have died out there you know. What would I have told Kyo when you didn't come home with-"

"Rukia, don't worry. I'm fine; I'm here-"

"No, Ichigo! You have to stop risking your life and jumping into every fight you seek!" Rukia started, her violet eyes staring into gold ones. "You have a family that needs you!"

"Rukia," Ichigo said sternly. "Nothing will happen to me. Now come on, let's go." Leaving no room for arguments, he took Rukia's hand and headed towards Byakuya.

"What happened to the six Demon Kings?" Rukia soon asked, looking for the ugly creatures.

"Byakuya just took care of them." replied Ichigo, staring at the lone figure in front of them as said person retreated his sword.

"Brother?" asked Rukia.

Once the two couples reached him, Byakuya could only stare at them with a cold glare. "Why wasn't I informed that Kuroski was _Captain_, and that _you_, Rukia, were serving _underneath_ him?" he seethed, his facade in complete control for the exception of his hand that was twitching to eagerly grip his zanpkauto.

"Ah- you see, Byakuya-" Ichigo started.

"And what is this I hear of having a _nephew_?" Byakuya interrupted, settling to only close his eyes as he tried to breathe evenly.

The orange haired man and the violet eyed women could only stare at the deadly man set in front of them as they both tried to find a reasonable excuse to get him off their backs.

* * *

><p>Both Toshiro and Karin stood next to each other as they eyed their enemies.<p>

"How much more do you think you could put up with?" Toshiro asked, panting all the while. He was getting drained out, he knew that much. He was scared to run out of energy too, because he knew that if he did, the barrier he had used to protect the kids would shatter and the enemies would use them as hostages to get what they wanted.

Karin eyed Toshiro from the corner of her eyes, and then to the barrier. "Long enough to knock the living daylights out of them." she remarked, holding back a chuckle.

Toshiro couldn't help but let a snicker leave his mouth. "Sure, with all that spiritual pressure drained from you, the cut on your leg, and that gash under your eye, I'm sure you would keep up pretty well. Not to mention the hole the bullets caused in your body-"

"Ok, I get it, I get it. This is not the time for it." Karin interrupted, gripping her wound even tighter. "Let's just get this over with. Follow my lead." she said.

"What's all that yapping about?" Shin shouted, his black fluid dripping every second.

Unlike his partner, Satoshi stood quiet as he observed the couples' bickering. He had noticed their gazes going past them, and taking the time to comprehend their worries, he looked over his shoulders. A huge grin swerved to his lips when he eyed the still unconscious kids.

"Huh..." he murmured, taking notice that four of the five barriers in which were protecting the kids were broken.

And only a light chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed something the other didn't- the one barrier that was left standing- had a growing crack planted on it.

* * *

><p>Toshiro could only stare in awe when his eyes trailed the figure of Karin running towards her enemy. He had never known she could run so<em> fast<em>. And as the thought escaped his head, he immediately dismissed it and mentally scowled himself when he remembered that she _was_ the Captain of the 2nd Division.

"Now, Toshiro!" she yelled, jumping in the air as she made several unrecognizable signs with her two Zanpakuto's.

As told, Toshiro flew with extraordinary speed towards Shin, motivated to not fail his part.

"What the hell?" Shin asked, too distracted from Karin's jump to even dodge the incoming attack from Toshiro. With a swift movement, Toshiro stabbed Shin in the stomach, and once his Zanpakuto made contact with the offending flesh, ice started to emerge from it- soon engulfing Shin in the process. "Tsk, can't take me down that easily," Shin grunted, lifting up one of his unfrozen arm and crashing it downwards towards Toshiro wing- breaking it in the process. As a response, Toshiro lost balance and went crashing towards the floor.

"Damn!" Toshiro cursed, blood dripping from his temple as he forced himself to get up. All his training over the last few years an he couldn't even dodge an attack!_ How pathetic,_ Toshiro thought.

Shin could only smirk. "What a nuisance. Petty soul reapers like you should do nothing but-"

"Bankai..."

Wide-eyed and unable to think- Shin could do nothing at all as a very sharp and narrow gust of wind made way across his neck. _Heh, I forgot about that damn woman for a second,_ Shin thought, collapsing to the ground, his head parting in a different direction as his blood followed suit.

"Heh, one down, one more to go," Karin said, a triumph grin etching on her face. Besides the two baby blue arm protectors that were added, nothing had changed of Karin in her Bankai form. Sure, now she had only one weapon in her hand instead of two from her shikai form- but Toshiro knew, he could _sense_ that the elegant sword that was trimmed with baby blue decorations, was hell of a lot more powerful than her previous weapons.

"What happened, Tosh?" Karin asked. "Too much for you to handle?" she smirked.

A sudden clap was heard, and the two jolted their heads up to the source. Sitting on the floor, was no other than Satoshi with an amused grin on his face. "Wow, couples _do_ fight better when they're a team." he said. "But I wonder," he continued, standing up as he pointed a finger towards the children. "What will happen when that one barrier shatters?" And as those words left his lips, he created a big red cero at the tip of his finger and flicked it toward the trios. And as fast as the blast came out, he took out his gun and aimed it at Toshiro, not wasting anytime as he pulled the trigger.

Wide-eyed and stunned by the sudden impact, Toshiro gripped his stomach to see the small object taking away his spiritual pressure. _Damn!_ he cursed, shutting his eyes as he coughed out blood. It hurt, a_ lot_. He didn't understand how Karin had taken multitudes of theses bullets. "Hurry up, Karin. Don't let that cero reach the kids. I won't be able to keep up the barrier any longer so you'll have to protect them!" he grunted, crumbling to the floor as he gasped for air. His eyes were hurting, and he couldn't move.

Karin, who was already by his side and taking out the bullet from the white haired man, could only nod in response. "Okay, don't move though." she responded quietly- like a mother would to her injured son. "I've only stopped the bleeding just by a bit but don't do anything rash."

Toshiro only nodded his head, already missing the dark haired beauty's warmth next to him as she left within a blink of an eye. The only source of comfort he had from her was the 2nd Divisions haori that was tightly tied around his wound.

* * *

><p>Sweat streamed down from Karin's temple as she slashed the cero in half. She had just gotten there in time, and once she had deflected the attack, she heard a shatter coming from behind her, indicating the barrier had broken.<p>

"So you leave your soul mate dying to protect your kids?" Satoshi asked from a distance, his head tilting to the side as he tried to understand her actions._ Soul Reapers have a weird way of showing their affections,_ he thought.

Karin panted as her Zanpakuto sizzled with steam. She hated going in Bankai. It took too much time to activate - and she had cursed at the retched skies when she found out she needed to wield signs in the air to activate it. That's why, when she had jumped in the air, she had enough time in her hand to call out for it.

As for the second reason, she hated activating her Bankai because she was still getting used to it. Let's face it- there was no way in _hell_ that she could have mastered her Bankai in two years- since the other three were spent on her shikai. The only person, who was an exception to this fact, was her brother- the one that made the impossible, possible.

She gritted her teeth as she eyed the Arrancar. "He isn't going to die!" she barked back, using her words as reassuring comfort for herself.

"Oh?" Satoshi asked; raising a thin eyebrow as a sheepish smile crossed his lips. "Then what will happen," he raised a finger. "…If I do this?" A bolt of red shot out of his finger that aimed towards Toshiro.

Without a second thought, Karin flash-stepped towards Toshiro and arrived just in time to cancel the incoming attack.

"You should really use your head at times." Satoshi said, eyeing the trios as he made another cero and threw it at them.

Karin quickly tried to pick up Toshiro, and once she was successful, slung him over her shoulder and tried to desperately catch up to the attack. _I'm not going to make it!_ she thought, devastation drawn onto her eyes as she tried to move faster. _Come on legs, move faster! _she pleaded, eyeing the cero that was 5 seconds ahead of her. _Move faster, _she growled, pushing herself to her limit. _I'm the damn Captain of the Second division! If I can't beat this race, then my title means nothing to me!_ she thought. "I have to protect them," she hissed, now only two seconds away from it. "Even if it costs me my life!" she growled, quickly but gently prying Toshiro off her shoulders and on the ground, where he was only about 1 yard away from the trios.

Finally ahead of the cero, Karin's back faced the kids as she drew out her sword, ready to deflect the attack, but suddenly, she dropped her sword as she crumbled to the floor, clutching her right arm. Confused and in pain, Karin removed her hand and saw a steaming soul bullet. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she looked up just in time to see that Satoshi had drawn out his gun and shot her arm. _So the bullet are faster than a cero, huh?_ Karin lazily thought- her head cloudy with pain as she lifted herself up in order to use her body as a shield.

Three seconds away from the attack hitting her, Karin failed to notice a shift of movement in her left side.

"Karin, damn it, get away from there!" Toshiro shouted- his whole body in full pain as he ran at full speed towards the incoming attack. _I'm going to protect my family. I have to protect them!_

* * *

><p>The four captains and two lieutenants panted as they eyed the Demon King in front of them. All were majorly injure by the attacks the Demon had summoned.<p>

"Is that all you have?" asked the enemy, eyes piercing through each of their souls. "A newborn hollow could do better."

Byakuya slightly winced at the offending comparison. He was certainly _beyond_ the powers of a newborn.

"Tsk, like you're one to talk!" snapped Ichigo, his fingers tightly gripping Tensa Zangetsu's hilt. "We might not be able to defeat you," he started, a sly smile appearing on his lips. "But we _could _send you back to that hell hole you were talking about earlier. We'll send you back into that cursed chair of yours that trapped you inside hell."

The Demon King raised a brow. "Oh? And how will you do that?" he asked, his black fingernails drumming his chin. "All six of you were only able to make minor injuries on me, so what makes you think you could do any better?"

Ichigo just grinned.

Rukia caught onto this and narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to use the Final Getsuga Tensho, are you?" she growled, not baring to see her husband lose his soul reaper powers in which will later on kill him.

Ichigo sheepishly grinned. "It's the only choice I've got!" he protested.

Renji soon butted in. "No way in _hell_ I'm going to let you do that." he growled. "You lost your powers last time and we had to give it back to you by giving you some of our spiritual pressure. You survived last time because you were a human. You're a soul reaper now, and if your spiritual pressure drains out of you now, you're a goner.

"Besides, you have a family to attend to, don't forget that." finished Renji, scowling all the while.

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes. "I learn from my mistakes, you know," he said dully, eyeing each of them. "Before we came to Soul Society, I put a very large amount of my spiritual pressure in the 12th Division. Though it won't regain my whole powers, it will be enough for me to survive." he explained. Getting skeptical looks, he sighed. "I promise."

Hearing this, The Demon King raised a brow. Final Getsuga Tensho? He had never heard of that one. Curios of what it might be, he patiently waited while they discussed things over. No later than two minutes, the _groupies_ scattered, their faces visible with a hint of worry and annoyance.

Not understanding their uncomfortable faces, The Demon King gazed at Ichigo just in time to see him utter words that he did not quite catch. Once the orange haired man's lips stopped moving, immense bright light blinded him.

Rangiku could only smile as she stared up at the now clear blue sky. _He made light, _she thought.

"What is this?" growled their enemy. "What's going on? Is this some kind of cheap trick?"

"You say that you only have three of the Five Dragon swords, right?" came in a voice.

Wide-eyed, the Demon King twirled around to face with a man that was masked with bandages over his mouth and nose. Golden eyes stated down at him and his long black hair swooshed with the winter breeze. Black flames covered the mans chest and a black outfit covered his remaining features.

"Who are you?" the Demon King demanded.

Ichigo, who held dull lighted eyes, pointed at the Demon King. "A person who'll send you back to hell." He hissed, flash-stepping towards him as he grabbed his throat and pushed him against many of the iced mountains.

"Damn you!" The yellow eyed demon managed to choke out. Grasping Ichigo's wrist, he started to squeeze it, and once he felt the fingers around his neck loosen, the Demon flung Ichigo away from him. "Raijin, Odora-"

But before he could finish his sentence however, three beams of light flew towards him. Slightly baffled, the Demon King followed the chains that were holding him down, and narrowed his eyes when they met Byakuya, Rukia, and Izaru's eyes.

"Not _good_ enough!" he growled, breaking loose from the restriction as he threw Raijin from his hands.

Confused by his actions, the audience watched with curiosity as the Demon King lifted his hands towards the heavens. "Seal their fate, Kurohime!" Once the phrase left his lips, the skies started to turn an uncanny shade of gray as a sword started to materialize in the palms if his hands.

Wide-eyed, Ichigo could do nothing at all but call out the attack that had a chance on putting the powerful enemy on hold.

"Mugetsu." he called out, the black flames that were surrounding him soon turned into a black flamed sword. _This will end everything, _he thought, sprinting towards his enemy with rage and determination planted in his eyes.

The Demon King could only laugh as he clutched his most precious weapon in his hand. "Defense." he whispered, placing the small delicate flute against his lips. And once he blew into it, a soft luring melody intruded the skies. _This will control him, and end everything,_ thought the Demon King, closing his eyes.

A loud explosion was heard and Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku, Izaru, and Rukia could only wait as the smoke that filled up the battle slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Karin you damn fool! Get <em>away<em> from there!"

Two slowly, but painful eyes opened to reveal mismatched colored irises. The left eye was grey, while the right eye, in which had small strands of white hair covering it, was turquoise.

Yuki slightly groaned at the pain in his chest and the ache in his head. Looking from left to right, Yuki spotted his unconscious siblings with robes that had blood stains and rips.

Averting his eyes from them, Yuki looked ahead of him and tried to get his vision back to normal. He could see a figure on the ground. Rubbing his gray eye, the white haired boy took notice that the female had long black hair- like his mothers. Realization hit him hard when he realized that it _was_, truly in fact, his mother.

_Mom? _he weakly thought. _Why are you on the ground? Why is she wearing Soul Reaper clothes? Why does it look like she's about to cry?_ Yuki slightly panicked; worried that something or someone had hurt his mother. His worry soon turned out to be too much for him to take and it made his head hurt from the still recovering fever, causing the darkness to engulf him once again.

* * *

><p><em>'"Hey Yuki, what are you doing in the floor?" came in a smooth voice.<em>

_A three year old Yuki looked up from his drawing and made a huge smile, his two different eye color showing itself to the world. "Mommy!" he yelled, prying himself off the floor as he skidded towards Karin, arms outstretched towards her._

_Taking the signal, the 21 year old women picked up her child and brought him towards his artwork. "And what's this?" she asked, moving the crayons and markers away from the paper as she picked up the light object to examine it._

_Yuki sheepishly grinned as a small shade of red crossed his cheeks.'_

* * *

><p>Again, dull matured eyes opened. Yuki quickly rubbed his eyes as he noticed his mother still on the ground and staring at something ahead of her. Trying to follow her gaze, he finally let them settle on a blurry figure that was staring down at her. <em>Who's that?<em> he silently asked. Again, Yuki focused on the face that was staring down at his mother, but frowned when he noticed it was a man._ A man is making her sad?_ he thought, noticing that that the man had a small sad smile on his face. _Why does he smile so sadly?_

Only when Yuki caught sight of white hair did his eyes widened. _What's going on? Why does Toshiro look like he's about to-_ not finishing his thoughts, Yuki finally noticed a huge red beam of light coming towards the two people.

Looking over Toshiro again, Yuki concluded that the man was badly injured and his wings from his Bankai were chipped off. _Get away from there, you fool!_ Yuki tried saying, watching as the ball of Spiritual pressure came closer._ If you stay, you're going to- you're going to-_

* * *

><p><em>'Small chubby fingers pointed at the smallest stick figure that had long black hair- which only consisted of three strands of black crayon- and blue eyes- which were two dots inside a circle. A wide smile accompanied the face along with a buttoned nose. "Amaya!" he cheered, a smile gracing his lips. "She's smallest one 'cause she a midget!" he teased.<em>

_Karin chuckled at the reminder of the word._

_Next, Yuki pointed to a stick figure that was bald and hade gray and light blue dots inside the circle as well as a smile and a nose. Yuki scrunch up his nose. "Me." he plainly said._

_Karin stifled a laugh as she raised an amused eyebrow. "But Yuki, where's your hair?" she asked, looking at him._

_Yuki grinned, scratching the back of his head. "The white crayon couldn't draw my hair 'cause the pap'r didn't let it!" he exclaimed, puffing his cheeks out as he glared at the paper._

_"Hmm, I wonder why that is." Karin suggested, eyeing the white paper. Yuki just shrugged, having no clue at all._

_"Tha's Raidon!" he said, smiling at the doodle that had four strands of black hair sticking up. Gray doted eyes came along with a stuck out red tongue. "He's doin' tha' 'cause he goofy!" he chimed, satisfied with his artwork,_

_The last two stick figures Yuki pointed at, created a huge smile across his face.'_

* * *

><p>Yuki focused back towards the scene set in front of him. Terrified, he watched as the beaming ball made contact with the back of Toshiro's iced wing, causing the older man to shut his eyes in pain. Devastated by the actions, Yuki ceased to notice that his right arm was slowly outstretching towards the man that was falling in the arms of his mother, his bright turquoise eyes turning dull as his temple was damped with blood.<em> N-no, you can't die! You can't!<em> Yuki thought, a whimper escaping his lips as tears threatened to fall. _No, you can't die..._

* * *

><p><em>'"That's you, mommy!" Yuki cheered, jabbing his thumb at the stick figure that had five long strands of black hair, grey eyes, a dotted nose, and a smile.<em>

_"And that," Yuki sighed, leaning against his mother's chest. "That's daddy." he murmured, closing his eyes as he tried to remember the picture his Uncle Ichigo had once showed him. "He's bald like me!" he cheered, eyes immediately jolting open as he pointed at the stick figure that had two blue eyes, a smile, and small nose that completing the picture._

_After a while of silence, Yuki frowned. "Where daddy?" he finally asked, giving his mother a hug so she wouldn't be able to see his watery eyes._

_Karin eyes softened as she heard his small sniffles. "Don't worry, Yuki," she said. "Daddy's going to come home soon. He always does." she assured._

_"Then why didn't he on Raidon, Amaya, and my birthday?" Yuki asked, resting his head on Karin's shoulder._

_The black haired women only sighed as she rubbed her sons' back. "He will- he just has a lot of work to do in his job." she assured. When Yuki stayed quiet, Karin pulled back so she was able to see her sons face. "Tell you what," she started, his eyes meeting hers as amusement entered her gray eyes. "We'll keep this picture in a safe place, and when daddy returns, we'll give it to him so he could see the drawing you made."_

_The happiness in Yuki's eyes told Karin that everything was going to be alright. "Okay!" he agreed enthusiastically. "I'll draw more an' make a picture book f'r him!" he exclaimed, jumping off of his mother's arm as he settled on the floor and continued drawing, his crayons scattered all over the place. "I'll draw you, and Uncle Ichigo and Aunt Rukia... And Oh.."_

_Karin only smiled as she watched her son ramble on about his ideas. Once again, she looked at the picture and a soft chuckle escaped her lips as she examined the drawing properly. At the top of the paper, stood scrawny handwriting that wrote out, _'Yuki Hitsugaya Kurosaki's Dream'_. She also noticed, a she looked at the five people, that they all had their hand outstretched, indicating that they were holding hands. And at the very bottom of the page, was written, '_Happy Fam'ly_' and a '_I lub Daddy!_' '_

* * *

><p>Seeing his mother cradle Toshiro in her arms brought a sting to his eyes. Finally, his fingers encircled around the two couple as if wanting to grab them. Devastated eyes saddened when Yuki realized that he grabbed nothing but air.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mom?" a quiet five year-old Yuki asked.<em>

_Karin, who was holding the young child's hand, gazed down at him. "Hm? What is it Yuki?"_

_Quiet for a while, Yuki looked across the street, avoiding his mothers gaze. "If Toshiro was a hero- like you said he was," The young child squeezed Karin's hand a little tighter. "Then why didn't he come to our rescue when the two scary monsters attacked us? Why did uncle Jinta have to come and rescue us?" he desperately asked, stopping in the middle of the side-walk._

_In response, Karin crouched down in front of Yuki as she gazed into his grey revealed eye. "Do you really wan't to know why, Yuki?" Karin asked, gripping her sons shoulder as said child tried to restrain his tears from falling. Yuki nodded, and Karin leaned into his ear. "... it's because he know's that people are here to protect us. He knows that we could take care of ourselves and that we're really strong." she said, leaning back so she could look at the young child. "He'll come to our rescue when we really need it, Okay?"  
><em>

_Yuki forced a small smile on his lips. "And when will that be?" he asked._

_Karin only shrugged. "When we're in danger and no-ones around to help us."_

* * *

><p>Again, darkness engulfed Yuki's mind and a small sob escaped his lip as well as a single word.<p>

"Dad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! I'm so sorry! I don't deserve to make a cliffhanger. *Bows Down* I don't know about you, but I'm really disappointed about this chapter T.T ... Again, I'm so sorry for making all of you wait T.T<br>Next Chapter: _EPILOGUE _**

**Anyways, _please_ Review! I want to know what you thought about this chapter.. *Goes to depressed corner***

* * *

><p>~This is <em><strong>FrostyNight98<strong> _saying Good-Bye and Good-Day to you!


	11. Epilogue

**_Epilogue-_**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Found You-<em>

_*"Mugetsu." he called out, the black flames that were surrounding him soon turned into a black flamed sword. This will end everything, he thought, sprinting towards his enemy with rage and determination planted in his eyes._

_The Demon King could only laugh as he clutched his most precious weapon in his hand. "Defense." he whispered, placing the small delicate flute against his lips. And once he blew into it, a soft luring melody intruded the skies. This will control him, and end everything, thought the Demon King, closing his eyes._

_A loud explosion was heard and Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku, Izaru, and Rukia could only wait as the smoke that filled up the battle slowly disappeared._

_*"Karin, damn it, get away from there!" Toshiro shouted- his whole body in full pain as he ran at full speed towards the incoming attack. _I'm going to protect my family. I have to protect them!

_*Again, darkness engulfed Yuki's mind and a small sob escaped his lip as well as a single word._

_"Dad..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, have you seen Dad?"<p>

Looking up from the dishes, Karin looked up to meet a young and very handsome 16 year-old boy. White (almost gray) hair along with black streaks that defined gravity met her gaze. Though he had her gray eyes, he had his fathers tanned skin.

"No Raidon, why do you ask?" she asked.

Said boy frowned, looking much like his father. "I wanted to ask him if we were still going hollow hunting tomorrow with Uncle Ichigo and Kyo." he answered.

Karin grinned and nudged her son's rib. "But don't you have _girls_ to attend to?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrow.

Baffled and blushing, Raidon took two steps back. "What?! Who told you that lie? You know that I don't date any of those-"

"Fan-girls?" she finished, in which Raidon trembled. Images of their bodies pressing up against his brought up an unwelcome feeling.

"Exactly, _those_! Yeah I talk to them, but-"

"Puh-_lease_, Raidon. We all know you don't just _talk_ to them. You're known as the biggest flirt in our school and it's _your_ fault that you keep leading them on." came in a sarcastic voice.

Looking behind him, Raidon made out the figure of his sister- who in return, had a raised brow as if she were daring him into arguing with her reason. Amaya stood at the bottom of the staircase, her long yet loose black dress reached a little above her knee which was swaying slightly along with her black boots. Like Karin, Amaya had grown to have nice, pale skin, midnight hair, and what may have been brighter eyes than her father.

"She's right." Karin said, drying her hands on a rag as she leaned on the counter, eying both of them. "It's really troublesome when the mother of those girls' call me. They keep nagging about this and that. You should feel pity for me. I'm getting _so_ old you know."

Amaya and Raidon just stared at her.

"Mom, you look like you're 26 years old!" Raidon stated. "You should look like a regular 33-year-old woman should. Do you know how weird it is when they confuse you as my older sister?" Raidon continued. "It's-"

"Okay, Okay! I get it. You want me all old and wrinkly!" Karin said, sighing as she dramatically lifted her arms in the air. It wasn't her fault that she had died at a young age. She tried convincing Urahara to make a gigai that aged like her fathers but _noo,_ he just had to refuse.

"Who wants you old and wrinkly?" came in a smooth, deep voice.

Looking at the Kitchens entry, Karin couldn't help but grin when they landed on Toshiro.

* * *

><p>'<em>Karin sat on the Fourth Divisions' hospital bed as she eyed the man in front of her. It had been over a week since the incident and Toshiro still hadn't woken up.<em>

_"He might never wake up from his coma, you know." Ichigo said as he entered the room. "He was badly injured when we got there and you were lucky enough to have survived."_

_Ignoring her brothers presence as he sat next to her, Karin could only think of the many possibilities that could have happened. If Ichigo and his whole six-man group weren't there to beat up Satoshi- both of them, including the kids, would have been gone._

_"Sorry for putting you through hell." Karin apologized, averting his gaze._

_Ichigo only chuckled as he lifted up the cane he was holding. "There was no way to prevent_ this_ from happening."_

_Karin softly joined in as she jabbed him in the arm. Sometimes when she was alone with her thoughts, she would think about the moments when everything was normal. When her mother was still alive, when her dad would act silly just for the sake of her happiness, when she and Yuzu would play around with each other- and times like these, where Ichigo and her would just talk. But talk about anything. Like why the sky was blue, how were animals created, did Santa really exist?- anything._

_"He will wake up though." Karin said, dismissing her previous thoughts as she looked at Toshiro's monitor. "I'm sure of it. He doesn't give up that easily you know."_

_Ichigo only nodded. Looking at his still bandaged up sister, Ichigo knew that even though Karin didn't want to admit it, he knew that she really, really loved Toshiro. If the way she stayed at his room every second didn't show it, then probably the fact that when she had woken up two days ago, her immediate question was for that of Toshiro._

_"Yeah, midget's are usually stubborn." he joked getting up from his seat as he walked toward the exit. "Just remember, Karin," he said, his hand resting on the doorknob. "that when you talk to him, every decision you make will stay permanent. There will be no going back, so think about what you're going to say to him when he wakes up."_

* * *

><p>Pointing at Raidon, Karin replied, "He did."<p>

Bewildered, Raidon could only stare at his mother. "No! That's a lie!" He then looked at his father. "That's a lie." he said again.

"No, no." Karin butted in, sitting on a stool as she eyed both the men. "He said that I embarrass him because people confuse me as his older sister."

Toshiro raised a brow and Raidon just smacked his forehead.

"No, I said it was _weird_!" he defended. Then he looked over at Amaya who was leaning on a wall and watching the scenario with amusement. "Could you at _least_ help me, Amaya?" he asked.

Stifling a laugh, Amaya walked over to her mother and put an arm around her shoulder, eying her father all the while. "I agree with Raidon 100%. It's not only weird, but it's also awkward when we have parent teachers conference and my male teachers are ogling all over her."

Karin froze solid under her daughters arm. Taking a risk and glancing at Toshiro, she was mildly surprised that he wasn't raging with jealousy. She _almost_ drew out a relaxed breath when Raidon decided to join the conversation

"Speaking of which, that's today you know. And it's moms' turn to go this time." he said.

And just like that, like Karin had expected, the entire kitchen had burst into ice.

* * *

><p><em>'Turquoise eyes dully opened. Looking at the white room and the white furniture, Toshiro guessed that he was in the hospital. It only took a second later to remember what had happened and when he did, he frantically looked from side to side to seek any sign of Karin. Surely it wasn't just a dream, was it? Maybe all the excessive training wore his mind out into thinking he had kids... with Karin, and that they were in danger of an evil mad man because of their zanpakuto's. No, it couldn't have been a dream. All the details were in his head.<em>

_A shift of movement in the side of his eyes caught his attention. Looking at the source, his eyes soon melted into a bright baby blue color. There, resting her head on the side of his bed and holding his hand, was no other than Kurosaki Karin. Her long black bangs fell over on the white sheets and her gray eyes were closed- indicating she was fast asleep. She looks so peaceful, he thought, taking in her milky skin and silently counting the many breaths she took._

_No later did the door to his room opened to show a subordinate from the fourth division step inside with the medicine Toshiro needed._

_"Oh, you're awake Captain Hitsugaya!" he saluted, frantically resting the equipment on a small desk. "I'll immediately give word that you have woken up! But please, in the mean time, rest! Your injuries were brutal and you still need recover."_

_"Don't tell anyone I have woken up just yet." Toshiro said, ice-cold eyes boring into the mans purple ones._

_Said man stared at Toshiro with confusion. Surely his patient didn't have a head injury, did he? If he didn't tell Unohana he was awake, then his wounds will never be able to heal in a quick pace. The young man stopped his thoughts from running when he noticed another person in the room. Looking at the white-haired mans left arm, he spotted a young woman and almost- as if hypnotized- reached out to touch her long black hair. She looked so beautiful. How had he not seen her before? Everything about her contrasted the color of the room and made everything seem so... lively._

_"Please, don't touch what's mine." Toshiro said, eyes closed and brows scrunched up as if he were in pain._

_It only took a second to comprehend the powerful captain before him was restraining himself from hurting him. The frozen water used for taking the pills told him everything._

_"Uh- yes Sir!" he stuttered, cheeks flushed at both being caught and hearing the Captain of the 10th Division speak to him as if he were a child stealing a valuable item- which probably was, in their case. Bowing down and muttering another round of apology, the brown-haired subordinate soon scurried off towards the exit as he tried to completely get rid of the event that had just happened. Maybe he could bypass this incident by attending to the prodigy's order on not telling anyone he had awoken._

* * *

><p>Every person in the building stopped what they were doing when their eyes settled on a family that looked beyond perfect. Whispers could be heard and gazes could be felt.<p>

Karin restrained her eye from twitching as she looked ahead and followed the three teenagers in front of her. Unlike the dark-haired women, Toshiro stood very close to Karin and glared at every man who dare take a second glance at her. He only let a smirk play on his lips when the other men quickly averted his gaze and fidgeted even more. Who wouldn't? His turquoise eyes stood out a lot because of his thick dark eyelashes, making them even more intimidating.

"Yuki is in a different home room than us." Raidon informed, stopping at an intersection. "If we separate, it'll be quicker to get out of here and away from these... gazes." he finished, staring at both his parents.

Toshiro nodded. "I'll go with Raidon and Amaya." he said.

"Why do you get to go with them?" Karin asked, raising a brow.

"It's because he knows that Yuki will watch over you." Amaya said, smiling at the decision.

Karin raised a brow and looked over at her silent son who only nodded. "You're still thinking about what Amaya and Raidon had said earlier?!" she asked, baffled that Toshiro would still cling to such words.

Toshiro said nothing as he looked away.

"It's better this way." Yuki butted in, two unmatched eyes gazing at Karin. Since the incident years ago, Yumichika had enough with Yuki's hairstyle and decided to give the boy a hair cut. At first, Yuki had plain out refused, claiming there was no way in hell he'd let him touch his hair. He only agreed minutes later when Ikkaku had threatened him into agreeing. So when Yumichika started to happily cut his white hair, Yuki had almost burst out the room when his _barber_ found out about his different colored eyes. "They're so beautiful and unique!" he had said, eyes wide as he stared at Yuki's eyes, uncaring at the fact that said boy was struggling in his seat where his body was tied down. "Don't move! I know just what to do!" he had said, smile wide and shining. Usually that was a bad sign and Yuki had to reward himself with such thoughts when he waited for hours for the man to finish.

Now, instead of most of his hair covering his turquoise eye, two bangs framed his face and the rest of his hair was lightly gelled back.

Yuki then gazed at Amaya. "Since Amaya is overprotective of father, she won't let any women snatch him away from your grasp, mom." he said, looking at Karin. Karin only scowled as a blush formed her cheeks. "As for Amaya, Raidon will look out for her." he said, gazing at his brother. Both boys communicated with their eyes, and at the end they both nodded with a silent understanding.

With surprise and admiration, the other three stared at the boys with amazement. When it came to Amaya, they had such a tight bond.

"Alright, let's go." Yuki said, already giving out orders.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kurosaki Yuki. I see you came."<p>

Yuki only nodded as he entered one of his classrooms, Karin behind him as she gazed around the room. Like every class she had entered, paper work the students did and if not that, then posters and rules the school declared was mandatory, filled every wall.

The man who had greeted them sat behind a large wooden desk, his square glasses framing his brown eyes. His jaw line set out perfectly along with his smooth pale skin and shoulder length red hair.

"Please, sit." he said, motioning the pair towards the two chairs before him.

As said, both Kurosaki's sat down and patiently waited as the teacher looked through some files. Picking some papers out here and there, the man finally finished and looked up, smiling when they landed on Karin.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Saizo, Yuki's Math teacher." he said, extending out a hand.

Karin nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Saizo. I'm Karin."

Yuki could only clench his fist and grit his teeth when he saw a small fire light in his teachers eyes.

"Karin... hmm. What a lovely name." he said, never letting go of her hand as he caressed it with his thumb.

"Yeah..." Karin said, a forced smile on her lips as she stared daggers at the man. Thinking she was getting his hint, Saizo winked.

A light cough was heard and both adults looked at Yuki. "My grades, Mr. Saizo." Yuki said, dully eying the teacher who looked at him with_ calmness_, a tight pressed smile forced on his face.

"Ah, yes..." Saizo said, finally letting go of Karin's hand as he took the papers and showed it to Karin- hovering over her so he'd be able to show her the young boys marks. "For the first semester, as you can see... Yuki's been doing-"

"Yeah, look, I'll show you!" Yuki said, getting up as he purposely shoved his teacher away from Karin. No way in hell he'd just sit and watch as the man tried to woo his mother.

"I did exceptionally well. The zero marks riught there mean I don't have any missing assignments and the dash right there means I passed all my exams." Yuki quickly said, finally sitting on his chair and eyeing his now irritated teacher.

"Any questions?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he raised a brow and capturing Karin's gaze.

Karin shook her head, ready to leave at any given chance.

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"No, I'm good. Yuki always did good in school so I trust him. Hell, he did better than I did when I was in high school." she admitted, smirking as she eyed her slightly blushing son.

Saizo could only chuckle. "I doubt that. It would be hard to imagine the sister of Yuki being any less." he said, half lidded eyes gazing at Karin.

Yuki only smirked at the events that were about to unfold. Karin stood still, trying with all her might to stifle her laughter and stop the specks of tears from falling from her eyes. No later did she scrape her chair away from Saizo and started to burst into laughter. One hand clutched her stomach while the other cupped her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Is there something wrong, Karin? Did I say something?" Saizo asked, quizzically looking at the beauty before him.

"N-no! Nothing at all, it's just-" Karin couldn't finish her sentence because Yuki had decided to get up and take her hand, leading her towards the exit.

"Bye Mr. Saizo." Yuki suddenly said, waving his hand midair, not once looking at the confused man.

"Bye.." he said, not missing the slight pause Yuki took. Saizo shivered when a turquoise eye looked at him from the corner of his eye, a small victorious smirk spreading on his lips.

"Let's meet father at the center point, _mom_."

Saizo could only gape at the empty spot where the two humans were, dumbfounded and humiliated that he had hit on one of his top students mother. "I didn't even see a ring!" he cried, dropping his head on the desk as he waited for the next parents to arrive.

* * *

><p><em>'"I here by commence the meeting to begin!" Head Captain Yamamoto declared, his wooden cane stomping on the floor and erupting everything into silence. All 13 Captains- including lieutenants- stood in their perspective areas, chins raised high and haori fluttering about. "Before we initiate further into the events that had occurred two weeks ago, I call forth the Captain of the 2nd Division and the Captain of the 5th Division, as well as his lieutenant."<em>

_Without any hesitation or pause, three soul reapers appeared before the Head Captain, lightly bowing at him before facing all the other remaining high ranks._

_"I present you," Yamamoto pointed towards Ichigo and Rukia. "The Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki."_

_Silent gasps ran throughout the room and a few murmurs could be heard._

_"Captain and Lieutenant? But weren't they in the world of the living?"_

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"Why weren't we informed of this?!"_

_"I demand silence!" roared Yamamoto. Once everyone froze and remained silent, he then lifted a hand and pointed towards Karin. "I present to you, the Captain of the 2nd Division, Kurosaki Karin."_

_At this, instead of silent mumbles, the room erupted into chaos._

_"My, my, my. If it isn't the famous Karin we've heard so about much. No one ever bothered to tell me how lovely she looked." said Shinsue, his lazy brown eyes gazing at her._

_"Don't forget, she has kids to attend to." Joshiro said, giving his best friend a disapproving look._

_"Ah, yes! The kids! I must ask for her approval to_ learn_ more about them. Do some_ lab_ test, maybe?" Kurosatchi asked, envisioning the scenarios all in his head._

_"I doubt Captain Hitsugaya will approve it." Unahona butted in, smiling at the mad man. "Don't forget that he's the father of the three children as well."_

_Kurotsachi just glared at the medical pro, sneering at her and then looking away, chin raised high and arms crossed._

_"Tsk, like that's going to stop me from testing their limits! If shorty gets in the way, then the better chance of having to fight him!" Kenpachi said, chuckling all the while as his grin spread even wider, eyes showing his blood lust._

_"What a nuisance," Byakuya silently said, his voice stopping the rest of the talking around him. "In any case, Head Captain Yamamoto, why did you refer Kurosaki's sister as a Kurosaki? Is she not a Hitsugaya now?" he asked, raising a thin brow._

_Before Yamamoto could answer, two immediate responses were heard._

_"We're not married." Toshiro and Karin said, eyes and face expressionless as they gazed at all the Captains- tempting them to say something. Fortunately, none of them did._

* * *

><p>Amaya's eye twitched as she restrained herself from putting a paper bag over her father's head. There was just no stopping the many stares her dad gained! Clenching her small hands into a ball, she bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes, ready to explode at any given moment.<p>

Toshiro, oblivious to all the things happening around him, kept walking forward- Amaya on his right and Raidon on his left. "Where did you say your class was again?" he asked, gazing inside each room.

"We passed it." Raidon said nonchalantly, his head resting on his hands.

"What?!" cried Toshiro, looking at his mini look-alike with disbelief. "And you didn't bother telling me?" he scowled.

"I thought Amaya was going to tell you," he said, his gray eyes gazing pass Toshiro's shoulders and on Amaya who eyed each woman with a glare. Seriously, she looked like a monkey doing that. "But it seems she got distracted by something else." he mumbled, turning away from his father and making it his job to lead the way.

No less than three seconds later did Raidon smirk when he heard an aggravated sigh coming out of Amaya's mouth.

"_Stop staring!_" she practically yelled, her hands clutching her hair. She then pointed at a woman with a red dress and deep scarlet lipstick. Her eyes were brown and like her dress, she had red hair. "You! Stop staring at my dad! He's taken!" she said. The woman only scowled and rolled her eyes as she looked away from them. As Amaya was about to pick on every woman who came close to her line of vision, Raidon stepped in, his boyish and sheepish smile planted on his face as he mumble apologies about his dysfunctional sister.

"Come on dad, let's go!" he hissed, dragging a still shouting Amaya who declared stuff such as 'I scorn you, scurvy companion!' He had only shook his head, never getting the point of why Toshiro had given her countless Shakespeare books.

"Out of my sight! thou dost infect mine eyes!" Amaya yelled, fist raised midair.

* * *

><p><em>"Now, without further interruption, I call attention for the Captains and lieutenants who were in the recent incident." the bald man said, both hands resting on his cane.<em>

_As said, Captains Izaru, Abarai, Kuchiki, Kurosaki (Both Ichigo and Karin), Hitsugaya and lieutenants Matsumoto and Kurosaki (Rukia) emerged from their line, waiting for their leader to declare their purpose._

_"Please give us an oral report on what happened." he said._

_As the minutes passed, the group explained what had happened. First, from the evidence when the kids were kidnapped, leading to finding them, excluding the part about Urahara helping them out and finally, Ichigo's group who were dealing with the Demon King and Toshiro's group (which only consisted of Karin) who were saving the kids._

_"We didn't kill him though," Ichigo said, his own black cane supporting his weight. "After I used my Final Getsuga, Byakuya, Kira, and Rukia made a powerful binding Kido while Renji and Rangiku wore him out. We just locked him up back to the place where he was first cursed at." he explained, rubbing his neck. "After that, we went out and looked for Karin and Toshiro. We rescued them and the kids... and here we are, I guess."_

_Silence engulfed the room as Yamamoto weighed down some options. "Alright then, I will believe the story you had reported. I see no reason for you to lie. Now that the matter is dealt with, lets discuss the punishment for Captains Hitsugaya, Kurosaki... both of them and lieutenants Matsumoto and Kurosaki." he said._

_"What?! You can't do that!" came in a boyish voice._

_The entrance of the room burst open and all Captains turned their heads to the source, which of course had to be Raidon struggling against the guards along with his other siblings._

_Karin only sighed as Toshiro face palmed, feeling a dejavu arise._

* * *

><p>"Yes! We're finally leaving!" shouted Raidon the second his eyes spotted Karin and Yuki. Hearing this, Amaya gleamed with happiness. She couldn't wait to get out of here!<p>

"What took you so long?" Toshiro asked, his eyes drifting towards Karin. In response, she sheepishly smiled.

"Kind of got lost..." she mumbled, taking his hand and dragging the family to the exit... wherever it was.

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh! I'm never depending on you when it comes to directions!" Toshiro groaned, finally getting into the car. For half an hour, they were stuck in the enormous school! Why hadn't they just put the kids in Karakura High? It would have been much easier since Karin knew the place!<p>

As if reading the white-haired mans mind, Karin shook her head. "They would've notice that I didn't age after 15 years." she said, putting her safety belt on.

In the backseat, Raidon had his headphone on as he looked out the window, Amaya was in the middle, dozing off here and there, and Yuki read a book, ignoring his surroundings.

Finally starting the car, Toshiro rode off to their designated area.

As the car swayed here and there, Karin couldn't help but stare at Toshiro, a small smile playing on her lips.

It had only been five years and she couldn't be any happier with him than she already was. After Raidon had burst into the meeting room, the three children had taken it into their hands (Mostly Raidon and Amaya) to _demand_ that the Head Captain make Toshiro live together with them as his punishment. Of course, when they had declared this, the old-man had just chuckled- agreeing even though everybody knew that it was just a side punishment.

What surprised the other Captains though, was that neither Karin nor Toshiro had objected to the idea. They at least expected a flustered reaction or an all out objection, but they were proven wrong.

What they didn't know though was that when Karin had woken up from Toshiro's side- and he was awake- they had agreed to patch things up and give each other a second chance. Though they didn't admit their true feelings outwardly, they knew it was there and that it was enough to revive everything. So when Raidon had declared Toshiro to live with them- what better way was there than to do just that?

"Like what you see?" Toshiro whispered, smirking all the while and never letting his eyes falter from the road. Karin noticed that while in the world of the living, he had picked up a light cocky attitude.

"Don't kid yourself, Tosh." she said, rolling her gray eyes and gazing back at the road. "I was just remembering stuff." she mumbled.

Toshiro only nodded, knowing to not ask any further. When they had agreed to fix everything up- he couldn't be more relieved. He wanted to make everything better with her and the kids. It had surprised him when they declared his 'punishment' and it surprised him even more when he saw Yuki nod his head a few times.

And as they came near their destination, he was wondering if it was the right time to give her the small jewelry box that was tucked under a pair of clothes in his drawers.

* * *

><p>"We're here, Karin. Wake up the kids." Toshiro said, parking the car and glances at the backseat where the three children stood sound asleep. Radion's face was literally smearing all over the side window, Amaya's head hung forward, and Yuki's head was thrown back, the book he was reading lay on the floor.<p>

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." she said, stretching towards the back seat and shaking Raidon lightly. When he didn't respond, she sighed and moved on to Yuki who immediately woke up at the first touch.

"We're here. Wake up your sister while I try waking up Raidon." she said.

Yuki nodded and started to lazily shake Amaya.

"Wha- Huh? Stop! One more hour..." she mumbled, shoving Yuki's face away.

Scowling, Yuki shook her again. "Wake up! We're at Uncle Ichigo's already." Once those words left his lips, Amaya woke up immediately, her forehead banging against Yuki's.

"Ow!" Yuki mumbled, cupping his head. "Why does that always happen when it involves you.."

Amaya only shrugged, rubbing her forehead as she followed Yuki out the car.

"Whoa! We're here already?" Raidon asked, finally awake as he stepped foot out the car.

As the four approached Toshiro who was already in the front step, the door opened to show a 12-year-old boy with black spiky hair and golden like eyes.

"Uncle Toshiro! Aunt Karin!" he cheered, slamming the door wide open. "Mom, Dad! They're here!" he called out. "Come on in! Ryuu, Sora, and Athena are playing with Masaki in the living room." Kyo said, urging them in.

Karin grinned when she heard the three names.

* * *

><p><em>'Karin and Toshiro waited for Unahona to finish the examination. They were both nervous, she was nervous!<em>

_When Unahona finished the paperwork and made calculations, she looked up and a light smile met her lips. "Congratulations. You're going to have two girls and a boy."_

_Karin stared at the female doctor and cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"_

_"Your going to have triplets." she clarified._

_With amusement, said doctor watched both her patients who had blank faces. And within a blink of an eye, Karin immediately jabbed Toshiro on the arm._

_"Why don't you ever impregnate me with a single digit child!"_

* * *

><p>Stepping inside the living room, Toshiro saw Ryuu first. Like his mother, he had jet black hair and bright gray eyes. The only difference was that his hair style was that of when Toshiro was younger. He acted like him too. Always quiet and observant, a small scowl on his lips as he eyed the devil of his sisters.<p>

Before him stood his two sisters. Athena was the most devious of them. Her short-cropped white hair and her mixture of turquoise and gray eyes made her look innocent. A thin long bang fell on the left side of her face, marveling the heart shape she had obtained from her mother. She could fool any adult and prank them with a horrible joke. When Toshiro had noticed this, he had blamed Karin for their daughters action. The young child had a soccer blanket wrapped around her small frame, seeming to go asleep.

Beside Athena, was Sora. Together both, they created chaos. Unlike her sister, Sora had longer zebra-like hair and instead on the left side, she had a bang on her right side. She had Toshiro's eyes and was currently hugging Kon to death.

Even though they had been born 1 year ago, they already looked around the age of two- maybe three-year olds. When they had asked Unohana about the sudden change, the woman had just chuckled, claiming that the reason for this is because they were 100% souls.

"When a soul is born, they age quickly and stop at a certain age. When at that age, they process more slowly." she explained, eying the three children who almost looked 1 years old, despite the fact that they were born less than 5 months ago.

Finally sensing that someone was watching them, Ryuu looked up from his gaze and eyed his mom. His expression, much like Toshiro's, softened. "Mummy!" he shouted, lifting himself from the floor and bouncing towards Karin. Like Yuki, he was also a mamas boy.

"Di' Ryuu say-" Athena started.

"-mum's he'r?" Sora finished.

They liked doing that too. Completing each-others sentences.

"Come on, let's go home." Toshiro said, crouching down and staring at both the girls. He felt bad that they were put into gigai's. They were just kids after all.

Athena grinned. "Daddy's he'r too! Which means-

"si'ter Ama and broder Yu and-"

"-Rai's he'r!" Athena said, dumping her blanket to the side and skirting off towards her big brothers. Sora left her sister as she toddled towards her father. Even though she really wanted to see Yuki and Amaya, she wanted to see her daddy first.

"I wanna-"

"-go home!" Athena finished from a far distance.

Toshiro chuckled as he picked Sora up, brushing her black and white bang away from her face. "Let's just say bye to Uncle Ichigo and Aunt Rukia, Kay?" he asked, in which Sora nodded, chubby cheeks splitting into a grin.

Holding the young child's hand, they went towards the kitchen and there, he could already hear Karin's voice. Entering the room, he spotted Ichigo who was holding a small child in his arms, bright orange hair standing out with violet eyes.

"Again, thank you so much for watching over them!" Karin said, clutching her son in her hands.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, handing his daughter to Rukia. "Like I said, it's alright! You need all the help you can get! I'm only surprised that you hadn't grown any gray hair yet. Six kids are just too much if you ask me."

Karin only chuckled. "Blame Toshiro for that." she mumbled, never noticing the presence behind her.

"Partially your fault too." Toshiro said.

Jumping, Karin twirled around to be met with turquoise eyes. "Nuh- _Uh_!" she said, Ryuu clutched in her arms like a doll.

"Uh-_huh_!" he replied, Sora somehow finding her way on Toshiro's shoulder. She stuck out her tongue when Ryuu glared at her.

Laughs could be heard as Ichigo and Rukia shoved them towards the exit. "Go on, get out!"

Karin only shook her head, smiling as she grabbed Toshiro's hand and proceeded towards the exit. "Come on!" she yelled out, tilting her head back to face the living room where her other kids were at. "Lets' go!"

Finally hearing the scatters of footsteps approaching them, both Karin and Toshiro, along with Ryuu and Sora stepped out the door, their other four kids right behind their tail.

* * *

><p>Karin shut the door from the young triplets bedroom and proceeded down the staircase towards the kitchen. It had been a <em>long<em> day and to say that she wasn't tired would be an understatement of the year! She was exhausted! Finally settling into the kitchen, she was mildly surprised to see Toshiro siting on a chair, a troubled look drawn on his face as he looked at his fiddling fingers.

"You okay, Tosh?" she asked, passing by him and proceeding towards the sink where all the dirty dishes were. Hey, if nobody wanted to clean them, then who would? Grabbing a sponge and turning on the faucet, the black-haired beauty proceeded to scrub and wash the dishes.

After a few silent minutes, Karin heard the scraping of a chair against the floor, indicating that Toshiro had gotten up. A light chill went up her spine as two muscular but lean arms sneaked their way around her waist. She slightly reddened when he felt his lips connect on the crook of her neck, his head leaning against her shoulder.

Stopping what she was doing, Karin sneaked a side glance at Toshiro to see him staring at her. "What is it?" she whispered, unmoving, too scared to mess up their current position. He only ignored her as he started to kiss up his way to her jaw line, stopping in the corner of his lips.

"What do you say?" he whispered, gazing into Karin's eyes. He only nudged his head forward when Karin raised a brow, confused by his words.

Following his lead, Karin looked before her and gasped. "Holy crap!" she yelped, in which Toshiro chuckled, releasing his arms around her and letting her get a better view of the ring he had presented her with. Of course that would be the first reaction she'd give.

Karin followed the ring wide-eyed, too amazed by its beauty to see Toshiro fidget around.

"You do know that I love you Karin, right?" he asked, gazing at the still astounded women. "You gave me everything. Your love, a second chance, your will to keep our relationship in motion ... and six children." he said, slightly chuckling at the last part. "I want you with me forever, and the kids. I don't ever want to leave your side, so I'm asking for this one opportunity to seal us together." Looking into her eyes, despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him and still gazing at the ring, he asked, "Kurosaki Karin, will you marry-"

Before he could finish his sentence though, he was suddenly engulfed into a huge bear hug, the only thing in sight was Karin's black hair. "Of course.." he heard her faintly say. "Of course, of course, of course one million times..." she added, nuzzling her head deeper into his neck, smelling his frosty, cold, minted scent.

Toshiro sighed with relief, letting go of the hug as he faced her and took her hand. Placing the ring through her ring finger, Toshiro said- almost in light whisper, "To the future Karin Hitsugaya."

Hearing the name, heat found its way to Karin's cheeks. Sure, she tried out the name a few times, said it to herself here and there, but actually hearing _Toshiro_ say the words made small butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Leaning forward, Karin captured his lips on hers and wrapped her arm around his neck. "I'm glad." she mumbled through the kiss, pulling him deeper into a more passionate one.

"Hmm? For what?" Toshiro struggled to asked, too engrossed in her actions to push her away- something he'll never do. She was just pure bliss, his other half, his drug, his friend, his lover... his soon-to-be wife. He wanted her.. he needed her in his life.

"That- that the kids..." Karin gave up talking, too hypnotized by the way his tongue just begged for entry. When she allowed access, she couldn't help but laugh when she heard him softly moan.

"No funny." he lightly growled, his lips moving on her neck. Karin immediately stopped laughing as she felt his tongue trace the sensitive skin on her neck. A light purr escaped her lips as she enjoyed the moment. Toshiro may have needed her, but Karin craved for him. She loved him with her dying soul and when he had proposed to her, she felt as if she was melting. Like she was floating in air or something. Call her crazy- but she knew what she felt, and she knew he was the one and only person behind the reason.

And as her fiancé gazed at her lovingly, only one thought crossed her head.

_I'm so glad, Hitsugaya Toshiro, that the kids- that _our_ kids Found You_...

_**~Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That, my friend, was the ending... Anyways, I hope you all (Tried to) enjoyed the ending! Sorry if it didn't come to your expectations T.T...<strong>_

* * *

><p>~This is <em><strong>FrostyNight98<strong>_ saying Good-Bye and Good-Day to you :) **Review! :)**


	12. Thank You

_**-Thank You Note**_

* * *

><p><em>Hiya! With this page, I would love to thank all the reviewers and readers who have accompanied me from the beginning. Some of those who are thinking, '<em>What the hell is this?'_, I will clarify it to you ^^ As declared in my profile, I vowed to always write a Thank You Note at the end of each Long-Shot, which is this. I would love to thank those who-_

**Favored My Story ****_(As well as alerted)_****-**

_**Angelic Bliss**__- Thanks for alerting too! :D_  
><em><strong>anime84guy<strong>_  
><em><strong>animikiikaa<strong>_  
><em><strong>AnuHit<strong>__- Thanks for also alerting :P_  
><em><strong>AutopsyAGoldfish<strong>_  
><em><strong>Avatarfan444<strong>__- You too! You also alerted! Thanks x)_  
><em><strong>AzureNight13<strong>_  
><em><strong>BadassAlec<strong>_  
><em><strong>BleachAnimeArtist<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloody Ruby<strong>__- Thank You for alerting as well :}_  
><em><strong>Callyn Daniels<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chiba Aina<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chibi Yuuki-Chan<strong>__- You alerted also so you deserve a big hug! Thank You xD_  
><em><strong>Darkaileyba<strong>__- Thanks for alerting my story as well :p_  
><em><strong>darkstar088<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disciple Of The Dragon Star<strong>__- Thank you! Thank You! Thank You for alerting! :]_  
><em><strong>EaSnowPw<strong>_  
><em><strong>ellabell-<strong>__ Thank you for alerting as well! ^^_  
><em><strong>EpicStormMage<strong>__- You too! You alerted so thank you very much for doing so :D_  
><em><strong>Eto117<strong>__- Thanks for the alert as well! I appreciate it xP_  
><em><strong>Evangeline43<strong>_  
><em><strong>fangirlmaylin<strong>_  
><em><strong>flygon3300<strong>__- *Bows down and give candy* Thanks for the alert! :)_  
><em><strong>franchan27<strong>_  
><em><strong>Furionknight<strong>__- Arigatou! (I think that's how you spell it T^T) Thanks for the alert :P_  
><em><strong>Furryfuzzy<strong>_  
><em><strong>ginsbabymomma-<strong>__ Thank you for alerting as well! :D :D_  
><em><strong>gundamfanaticmp2338<strong>_  
><em><strong>hikarumarch<strong>_  
><em><strong>hits-a-guy-<strong>__ Thank You for alerting too! :}_  
><em><strong>hitsrin-<strong>__ You alerted too! Thank You xP_  
><em><strong>Honeybunches123<strong>_  
><em><strong>inkjacque<strong>_  
><em><strong>JDoug5189<strong>_  
><em><strong>journeyHK826<strong>__- Thanks so much for alerting as well! ^^_  
><em><strong>Just Watch Me-<strong>__ Hello~~ Thank You for alerting! :p Your first review was so encouraging, thank You! :)_  
><em><strong>Kanarekana<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kanra-Kaoru-<strong>__ Yay, you alerted! Thank You! :)_  
><em><strong>Kappa Taicho<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kuroi-Youhi-<strong>__ Thanks for alerting as well! x}_  
><em><strong>Leixym-<strong>__ :D Thank you for alerting!_  
><em><strong>Lifepaw<strong>_  
><em><strong>lotusbe88<strong>_  
><em><strong>LoveAnime4ever2<strong>_  
><em><strong>loveforeevermor-<strong>__ You alerted too! Thanks a bunch! xP_  
><em><strong>lunarprincess21-<strong>__ Thanks foe the alert as well! :D_  
><em><strong>majelicalchemist95<strong>_  
><em><strong>MatsumiSakuraBlossom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meru x Ichiya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Michaela. Lala<strong>__ - Gracias! Thanks for the alert! :)_  
><em><strong>MintMint<strong>_  
><em><strong>MiraSaya16- <strong>__Thank You for alerting! :D_  
><em><strong>Moemoepl<strong>_  
><em><strong>OPrincess ShinigamiO- <strong>__You alerted too! Thanks x}_  
><em><strong>OutlawedAngel- <strong>__Thank you for alerting! :D_  
><em><strong>pikachuhats<strong>_  
><em><strong>pinkfire101<strong>_  
><em><strong>Random. Duckie. Loverr<strong>_  
><em><strong>redriver1311<strong>_  
><em><strong>rockbabyval- <strong>__Thank you for the alert as well! xP_  
><em><strong>sakura-elle<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sargerogue-<strong>__ Thank you for alerting! :)_  
><em><strong>sayo-chan64- <strong>__*Bows* Thank You! Thank you for alerting! xD_  
><em><strong>shippofan2k<strong>_  
><em><strong>ShiroyukiHime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Silverblueroses- <strong>__Thank You for alerting! ^^_  
><em><strong>siya23<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sleepyreader319<strong>_  
><em><strong>SS MAKORRA'S HEAD CAPTAIN- <strong>__You alerted too! Thank You! :D_  
><em><strong>StelzaRinator- <strong>__*Bows down and give cookie* Thank you for alerting! :D :D :D_  
><em><strong>StrawberryTiger-Lily- <strong>__Thanks for the alert! :) :) :)_  
><em><strong>sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI<strong>_  
><em><strong>TerraTakaya-<strong>__ Yay! You alerted! Thanks! xD_  
><em><strong>The Bleached Inu<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Light D-mon- James- <strong>__Thank You for alerting! :P_  
><em><strong>The Literary Lord-<strong>__ Hiya~~! Thanks for the alert :] :] :]_  
><em><strong>The Madness Of My Life<strong>_  
><em><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97<strong>_  
><em><strong>theryn- <strong>__Thank You! Thank you! You alerted! :D Yay!_  
><em><strong>Thunder Claw03<strong>_  
><em><strong>TiggerCat9- <strong>__:) * Smiley face first!* Thanks for the alert :D_  
><em><strong>TK 96<strong>_  
><em><strong>tomboy8888- <strong>__*Gives bear hug* Thank you for the alert too! =D  
><em>_**toshiro23  
>toshirolovr94- <strong>__You alerted, so as a thank you, here's a cookie! *Gives cookie!" :P  
><em>_**truth285- **__:D Gracias! Thanks for the alert xP  
><em>_**Tsubaki-San  
>TuTsXxX<br>Twistedkorn- **_**  
><strong>_**vampireorvampyre**_**  
><strong>**_warriorgirl14_****  
><strong>**_Wynter. Wyllow_****  
><strong>**_XHitsuKarinX316X_****  
><strong>**_XJane-chanX- _**_*Gives Candy!* Thank you so much for alerting!_**  
><strong>_**xXblackjackXx**_**  
><strong>**_yowarul_****  
><strong>**_Ziya Hitsugaya_****  
><strong>_**ZoMg1010**_

**Who Alerted-**

_**Alurin**_  
><em><strong>animeholic94<strong>_  
><em><strong>Az The Dragon<strong>_  
><em><strong>bandgirlz<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bara-san<strong>_  
><em><strong>BeyondLoki<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bloomer123<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cereza2000<strong>_  
><em><strong>ChibiAnimeFan<strong>_  
><em><strong>CountryHick29<strong>_  
><em><strong>DemiXXI<strong>_  
><em><strong>DisneyAdicted<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dotted-Daffodil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dragonstar-dreamer<strong>_  
><em><strong>fanimeLex<strong>_  
><em><strong>flyin-naruXsasu<strong>_  
><em><strong>flyingtoupee2012<strong>_  
><em><strong>FMAFanJustin<strong>_  
><em><strong>foreveranotaku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ginnia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goku's Halo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hakkuchi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hanane EL Mokkadem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Harlett<strong>_  
><em><strong>HitsuKarin Lurver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hyourinmaru165<strong>_  
><em><strong>Icedragonshiki<strong>_  
><em><strong>iLazyCloud<strong>_  
><em><strong>iluvstorys<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jillbeatsjack<strong>_  
><em><strong>karin taicho<strong>_  
><em><strong>KarinBlaze<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kelite<strong>_  
><em><strong>mai-chan265<strong>_  
><em><strong>Melly Black<strong>_  
><em><strong>montclaire06<strong>_  
><em><strong>moonlightrurouni<strong>_  
><em><strong>NaturalSam14<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ni-GrAce<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nightfur<strong>_  
><em><strong>NightmareSpaz23<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nyxtolouloudo<strong>_  
><em><strong>OkinawaLover<strong>_  
><em><strong>purpleeninjaaa<strong>_  
><em><strong>quietreaper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rosings<strong>_  
><em><strong>samsox<strong>_  
><em><strong>Split Syllables<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tensai-Teki Kuroneko<strong>_  
><em><strong>TheHamLover<strong>_  
><em><strong>torianime246<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tranquil-Chaos<strong>_  
><em><strong>twilightrocks100<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vibrant Wings<strong>_  
><em><strong>xxLovely-Liesxx<strong>_  
><em><strong>xXxBlackRoseOf Death97xXx<strong>_

**Anonymous Reviewers! ****_(Don't think I forgot cha' ;P)_**

_**SparkOut- **_My first anonymous reviewer. I'll never forget you! :D_**  
>tyefah<br>juti  
>Black Rose-<strong>_ Oh Snap! _The_ Black Rose! I won't forget you! It was always fun to see your comments on my chapter. Hope to see more of you soon :)_**  
>Lillian<br>hitsukarinlover  
>Secret<br>Anonymous  
>Sleepyreader<strong>_

**_If I forgot someone or misspelled someones pen-name, please let me know :) I will only add those who have been through the story with me before the date of 8/13/2012_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special<em>**_** Thanks to**_

**_Wynter. Willow-_**___OMG! Chapter 7 would have never been alive if it weren't for your awesome detecting skills! Thank you for holding your time and teaching me the right ways of the You're, your, their, they're and there... thinger. *Bows Down* You are now to be called as Wynter. Willow- Sensei :) Also, thank you for giiving me an icon in dA and making the locket and drawing Toshiro and Karin at their wedding. :)_

_**StelzaRinator- **__Dude! You're like the first person I should hug and praise and bow down to! Thanks so much for always being around and reading my stories... twice! lol :D Also, thanks for drawing the requests! And for telling me Happy Birthday on my Birthday! :D I'm still keeping an eye out for your story! Don't think I forgot! xP_

_**bandgirlz**__- ^^' Even though we didn't talk, I was glad you were there to pint out the many things you thought were wrong. It really helped me to have an insight of what other readers may also be thinking, and for that, I thank you! :)_

_**Ziya Hitsugaya-**__ Thank You! Thank You! Thank You so much for sending me that message when I apologized for the lateness of the story. You really helped me up and I'm glad that you patiently waited. I hope everything was worth the while ^^ Hope to see you around! :)_

_**SS MAKORRA'S HEAD CAPTAIN- **__I shall only recognize you as The Ultimate Bleach Fan... lol JK ^^ Hello! I put you on the spotlight to say thank you for your always encouraging reviews. They always made me want to write more ^^_

_**Avatar444-**__ This story wouldn't be complete if it weren't for your suggestion on chapter 4. Seriously, I owe you big time. You name it and I'll try to carry it out!^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Credits -<em>**

Author- _FrostyNight98  
><em>Story-_ Found You_  
>Inspired by<em>- Meeting Daddy by Christy C<br>_Idea Maker of Chapter 4_- Avatarfan444  
><em>Editor of Chapter 7_- Wynter. Willow  
><em>Artists- _StelazRinator and Wynter. Willow. Check the drawings out! I'll post the link on my page :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm giving access to all my readers to allow them to use any of my OC's (You know, like use Raidon, Yuki, Amaya, the three little children or the Arrancars... or Karin's zanpakuto blah blah blah). Do whatever you want with them, except bash or torture them. Just remember to credit me :)<strong>_


End file.
